At the crack of Dawn
by chanyeowa
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been pestered by their Aunt Sedusa for years. Their aunt wishes for them to get married to rich noblemen as soon as possible. However, the sisters have different plans. They dream of doing what they want and taking their own paths. When fate introduces them to the royal family, however, things start to get a little crazy. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. Chapter 1 The girls

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _ **Blossom POV:**_

I threw my long hair over my shoulder, gripping onto the two heavy buckets of water. Using my strength, I manage to carry them over to the horse stables. I place them down and let out a huff. Rubbing the thin layer of sweat off my forehead.

I had forgotten to tie my hair up this morning, which was why I was sweating buckets. From my left, I hear a horse neigh and look up to see Rose. I smile, gently patting her face, to which she happily grinned.

"Hello there Rose, how are you doing this morning?" I ask her, letting out a laugh seeing her happy at my presence.

Rose was my personal horse, my father had brought her mother in years ago. I was 7 when I met Rose, and we immediately bonded. I came every morning to clean and take care of her, and Rose grew up to be a beautiful golden horse.

"Look," I whispered, pulling out an apple from my pocket. She squealed happily, as I offered her the piece of fruit.

I watched as she gulped it down cheerfully. I brush my fingers through her mane, smiling to myself.

"Blossom!"

A voice snaps from the distance, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Blossom!" The voice yells louder, and I pull away from Rose. My horse looks at me with disappointment in her eyes, and I sigh.

"I must go now Rose, goodbye" I whisper, grabbing one bucket and hurrying out of the barn.

I make my way over to my home, where my aunt stands with her arms crossed. She glared at me with her striking green eyes, gritting her teeth. I lowered my head, the bucket still in my hands.

"Yes, aunt?"

"Where have you been? How many times have I told you that being punctual is the key? You didn't forget did you?" She bombarded me with her usual questions, and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, aunt," I say, not meeting her eyes.

My aunt begins to massage her temples and lets out a sigh, shutting her eyes. "Blossom you are now a big girl, you must set an example for the others. Acting like you dont know the rules won't help. How are you going to get a man to marry you?"

Oh no, not this lecture again...

Standing there for the next 20 minutes, I listened to my aunt Seduca ramble on about marriage.

After she was done, I politely nod and excuse myself. I walk calmly into the house, and over to my room. I shut the door, letting out a sigh. It was only the afternoon, and I was already exhausted. I look over at my table, and a smile crawls onto my face when I see the pen my mother gave me years ago.

I grab it and play with it between my fingers, feeling the intricate patterns which were carved into its body. I never got tired of observing it, I was always finding new patterns in its wood.

It was beautiful, like my mother.

Gently shutting my eyes, I lay my head against the cold wall.

* * *

 ** _Bubbles POV:_**

I hum to myself as I skip past the bakery, where the smell of sweet buns fills my nostrils. I peek into the shop, where stood cooking a new batch of sweets. He notices me from the doorway and his eyes light up.

"Ah, ! What brings you here today?" He asks running over to me. I let out a laugh as I wave, stepping into the bakery.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing sir, how are you doing?" I ask as he rubs his flour covered hands against his dirty apron.

"Same old, same old!"

I nod, once again intrigued by the sweet smell. The old baker notices this and hurried over to his counter top. He places a few cookies and sweet buns into a bag and hands it to me. I give him a surprised look, to which he smiles.

"I can see you want to eat some goods, here you go."

Licking my lips, I pull out my tiny pouch for any money. But Mr. Mayor stops me before I could, shaking his head. "No no no no , you know I don't take money from you."

"But sir-" He cuts me off once again,

"No further , you take these and go."

I sigh, seeing I couldn't win against him and thank him once more before heading back out to the busy streets. I carry my basket on my arm, looking around for the market. I finally see a woman waving her arms around madly trying to get people to buy her parsley. I make my way over to her, and she quickly offers me a bunch of barley.

"Miss, please take some. Only two pieces." She begged, and I nodded handing her the money. She thanked me graciously, praising me while I simply blushed and thanked her back.

I made my way over to the other screaming sellers, some clawing onto me while offering their goods.

Once I had finished getting all of the groceries, I escaped the mob of people and made my way down the path home. I passed by the river, greeting the man who was known as Fuzzy Lumpkins, and feeding some bread to the ducks. I sang happily to myself, ignoring the looks the townspeople gave me when I passed by.

"Singing to yourself again aren't you?" A female voice said, making me jump in surprise.

I turn my head to see my friend Robin grinning over at me, and I squealed. "Robin!"

We both share a hug, where she patted my back. Once we pull away, she places her hands on her hips. "Where have you been young lady? I haven't seen you or your sisters anywhere for a while!" She said, and I shrugged.

"We've been busy, you know my aunt. She hates to see us lazing off." I tell her, and she nods understanding.

"That old woman can't ever give you a break huh?" She mumbles, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, since we haven't seen each other for a while you must catch me up on what's been going on with your life. Tell me what I missed!" I say, trying to change the topic.

The girl's crystal eyes widen happily as she grabbed my arm. "I have so much to tell Bubz!" She squeals, dragging me along the path as she begins to ramble about her life.

* * *

 _ **Blossom POV:**_

Bubbles set up the table as I finish cooking the dinner. Once dinner was ready, I call for my aunt who was upstairs resting. She comes down while I and Bubbles serve the food onto the plates.

We all sit down and eat in silence, until a few moments later. Aunt Sedusa breaks the silence after taking a sip of her glass of water,

"Where is Buttercup?"

Bubbles makes a gurgling sound, making us look over at her. She coughs quietly, hitting her chest. I lick my lips nervously, looking back at my aunt.

"Um...I am not sure," I reply, making her sigh loudly.

"Where has she gone off to this time? That girl is never here at the table on time, or barely ever at home! Where does she go off to when she has her chores waiting for her all day?" She demands, stabbing her plate with her fork.

Bubbles winced at the harsh tone, watching our aunt stab the potato into crumbs.

I sigh quietly, looking over at the window which showed the sun slowly going down. It was almost 9pm, and my younger sister still hadn't made an appearance.

Where are you this time Buttercup?

* * *

 _ **Buttercup's POV:**_

I felt my smile stretch off my face as the cool wind hit my face sharply. I rode on top of my horse Ginger, who flew up into the air with pride and arrogance. We were both having the time of our lives, running through the woods, when suddenly-

"AH GINGER WATCH OUT THAT'S A TREE-"

Before she could react, we were already on the floor. I groaned, rubbing my slightly sore head as my horse grumbled.

"Stupid horse," I comment, making her shoot me a look.

"Kidding," I say, putting my hands up in defense. She looks away, and I stick my tongue out when she wasn't watching.

I got up and fixed her saddle, before hopping back on again. I grip the two handles, telling her to continue our run. She does, and I let out a happy scream as we go off deeper into the woods.

I look up at the sky, seeing it was now a shade of orange and purple.

 _Oh fiddle sticks, Blossom and Aunt were going to be mad about this again..._

"Ginger, let's get back. I'm going to face a lecture once I get home." I tell her, and she snorts in response.

With that, she turns on her heels and begins to head back towards the direction of home.

I toss an apple at Ginger, and she catches it with her mouth. Waving a goodbye, I hurry out of the stables and over to the house. I tiptoe over to the door, pulling out the pin in my hair and using it to unlock it. Once I am in, I look around carefully to see it was dark and silent. Taking off my shoes, I place them next to all of the others.

I cautiously make my way over to the stairs, trying not to make any sounds when climbing them.

Once I had made it into the main hallway, I slide past the hawks room and open the door to my room. I look over to see both of my sisters sleeping and let out a sigh of relief.

Taking off my clothes and changing into my night ones, I rub my hair and make my way over to my warm looking bed.

"Buttercup," A stern voice says out of the blue, making me jump out of my skull.

I clutch my heart tightly, looking at my older sister who sat on her bed. Next to her was my younger sister Bubbles, who yawned, rubbing her left eye.

"There you are Buttercup," She states, too busy yawning.

I look back at my red headed sister, who had her arms crossed as she looked at me in anger. I sigh, plopping onto my bed.

"Why hello, there Blossom. You startled me there for a second, thought you were the beast of an aunt-"

"Where were you this time?" She cut off, her pink eyes darkening. I sigh once again.

"I went on a horse ride with Ginger," I confess, making her facepalm.

"Buttercup, you know how Aunt Sedusa hates it when you run off to places. You'll never be able to get outside ever again if you keep this behavior up," She reminded like a mother. I roll my eyes, waving the thought away.

"But I always end up escaping anyways. Face it Blossom, I'm too great for Aunt Seduca to catch." I tell her, crossing my legs.

Blossom sighs, muttering something under her breath before turning off the nightlight.

"Goodnight girls," She says, and I hear Bubbles soft breathing telling me she's already asleep.

"Night," I reply, snuggling into my green blanket.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter folks! How was it? Boring yes, but I promise it will get better! :)**

 **So we have Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Three sisters and their Aunt Sedusa. Next chapter I will be introducing the boys, and other new characters! Please review, and support!**


	2. Chapter 2 The royal family

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _**Normal POV**_

"Buttercup, wake up!" A whisper said, as someone pulled her out of bed. Buttercup groaned, kicking the person away as she tried to go back to sleep.

But before she could snuggle back into her blanket, a hand grabbed her by the foot and began to drag her across the room.

Her eyes shot open, revealing her younger sister innocently blinking down at her.

"What on earth are you doing Bubbles?!" She asked, not caring if her voice was loud. Her younger sister threw a hand to her mouth to quiet her down.

"Shh, we must get to the kitchen. Today is our day to prepare breakfast remember?" The blonde whispered, her blue eyes flickering around for any sign of their aunt.

Buttercup suddenly rose to her feet, wobbling slightly out of balance. She rushed over to the bathroom, where she stripped off her clothes and began to take a shower.

Once she was done throwing on her dress an tying her hair up into a messy bun, she rushed out of the room with her younger sister.

When they made it downstairs, they're Aunt was no where to be seen. That meant she was still sleeping, giving time for the girls to prepare breakfast.

"Okay, you make the eggs and bacon. I'll do the toast and the tea." Buttercup ordered her younger sister, who nodded getting to work.

Once they were done preparing their food, Buttercup grabs the plates in a loud manner and places them onto the table.

With all of the clinking and clattering, it had definitely woken their aunt up. Both stand up straight once they hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Girls?" A familiar voice asks in a bare whisper, as she rubs her left eye.

"Ah Blossom," Bubbles lets out a sigh of relief, holding her chest. "I thought you were Aunt Sedusa." She breathed out, as their older sister observed the breakfast table.

"I see you've gotten everything ready. Great job girls," She informed, giving them a proud smile.

"Thanks, now lets hope the old wretch like it." Buttercup grumbles, leaning against one of the chairs.

"Good morning girls-" A sharp tone interrupts what Bubbles was going to say next, making all three of them turn around in surprise.

"Good morning Aunt Sedusa." The three reply in unison, watching the woman take a seat in her velvet coloured victorian dress, her sharp eyes observing the food.

"Very well prepared," She compliments, making the two girls behind her sigh out in relief.

"Thank you Aunt," Bubbles replied respectfully, doing a courtesy. The three girls stood watching their aunt eat, their stomachs growling themselves.

"What are you waiting for? Come eat some bread," Aunt Sedusa demanded, making the three rush into their seats.

They seat in silence, until Sedusa asks: "Buttercup, where were you yesterday?"

The girl stops eating, awkwardly swallowing her toast as she sheepishly looks up at the woman.

"I was gone for a ride on my horse..." She said innocently, making her aunt's eyes flash.

 _"Again?"_

"Yes, again."

There was a long staring contest with the two, neither hesitating to go on. Both Blossom and Bubbles fiddle with their fingers, anxious for the next move. Sedusa breaks the eye contact, letting out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asks herself, going back to her breakfast.

Buttercup was about to reach for another piece of bread, when she saw her older sister's eyes motion over to her aunt. Then she pulled her arm back, playing with her feet.

Only one piece of bread and a cup of tea, because their Aunt didn't want them to 'get fatter'. The black haired girl grumbled under her breath.

"Blossom, you must hurry up and wash the clothes. I'm meeting my friend Lila today, I want to look presentable." Sedusa ordered, and the red head nodded as she finished washing the dishes.

"Bubbles, go feed the horses. Oh and Buttercup!-"

Buttercup stops dead in her tracks, slowly turning around on the back of her heels. She looked over at the woman who had her arms crossed while glaring at her in disapproval.

"Don't you even think about running off again. Your punishment is scrubbing the floors. Get to it now!"

She lets out a groan as she grabs the bucket at the side and drags her feet across the floor. Her aunt watches her closely, her green eyes narrowed.

"Blossom," She calls out to her other niece. Blossom runs over to her.

"Make sure your younger sister doesn't escape again. It's your responsibility to watch over them." Sedusa tells her in a low tone, to which Blossom nods to.

"I must get going, I need to get my hair ready for my visit."

With that, the tall woman struts away leaving the pink eyed girl watching her steps.

* * *

"EN GARDE!" A voice booms, and the sound of two swords clashing together fills the courtyard.

"You think you can defeat me?" The man says with pride, dodging the attacks of the sword his opponent throws at him.

"Of course your acting foolish. Hurry up and start the real fight." His opponent says in a stern voice, thwacking his sword against his.

"Real fight huh? I'll show you-"

In barely a second, his opponents sword was on the floor, and he was on top of him smirking proudly.

"Done," He states, stepping off his brother.

"Whatever Butch, I'm still one of the best fighters in the kingdom." Brick states, rubbing off the dust off his trousers. His younger brother only crosses his arms, shaking his head.

"But I'm the _greatest_ ,"

Brick rolled his ruby red eyes, picking up his sword and placing it back in his sheath.

"You two are sword fighting again are you?" A female voice speaks from behind. They both look over to see the Queen smiling at them with her beautiful face.

"Good morning, mother." Brick greets, bowing down in respect. Butch follows his action, his sword in his hand.

Their mother lets out a sing song laugh, patting their heads as she goes by.

"Don't get hurt dears," She reminds her two sons, who nod.

"We won't," Butch grins boyishly at his brother, who rolls his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

The Queen looks around for another familiar face, but doesn't see the person anywhere in the courtyard. She heads back inside, being greeted by all of the butlers and maids. "Ah yes, hello. Have you seen my youngest son?" She asked one of the butlers, who nodded.

"Yes your highness, he was at the balcony."

The Queen smiles, and thanks the man. She hurries over to the balcony, where she sees her blonde son sitting down on a chair as he gently painted strokes on his canvas. He seemed to deep into his art work that he didn't notice his mother at the doorway.

"Very beautiful," She comments, making him drop his paint brush.

"Oh, mother. Good morning," He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. The Queen walks over to him, observing his art. The colours and designs were all magnificent, creating the outside scenery of the courtyard.

"You really put effort into making it look realistic." She told him, and he nodded.

"Yes, the courtyard is beautiful. I had the urge to paint it." He confessed, picking his paintbrush up with his thin fingers.

"May I join you?" His mother asks, and he nods offering her a canvas and brush.

With the chirping of birds and their peaceful silence, they both begin to paint.

* * *

Dinner was served like always. The table was full of numerous dishes, which the family ate peacefully.

The king sat at the far end of the table, across from him was his wife the Queen. On his left was his oldest son Brick, next to him was the youngest Boomer. The middle child Butch sat on the right, too busy devouring his food.

"How are you doing today my sons?" The king asks, slicing the piece of roast on his plate.

"Fine father, how are you?"

"With all of the meetings and papers, I'm a bit overwhelmed. But soon when the thrown is given up to you Brick, I will be at peace."

Bricks face formed into a frown at his fathers words, as he quietly chewed on his food.

"Father, please don't speak as if you are going to pass away soon." He replied calmly, to which his father laughed loudly.

"You act as if I'm only 20. Son I'm old, my time will end soon."

"But that doesn't mean you should start taking about death now."

The King suddenly frowned, putting down his fork. "We must plan for the future. Now no further arguments, let us spend this dinner in peace."

Brick lets out a quiet sigh, wanting to continue this argument a little further. He hated it when his father spoke about giving up his thrown to him so early. His father was only 45, he wasn't that old. He still had his years, but he spoke as if he were to die tomorrow.

"Boomer and I painted today," Queen Belum stated brightly after a few moments of silence. The blonde looked up from his plate, his bangs covering his face. Brick could see the slight pink tint on his little brother's cheeks when mentioned.

"Yes, well Boomer has his talent of art." His father spoke, throwing a smile at his youngest son. His son responded with a polite thank you, before going back to his food.

"I seriously think we should sell some of his paintings. Boomer could make a good fortune out of them, they are beautiful." They're mother suggests, making her son look up.

"I'd rather not." He spoke, making his family look at him in surprise.

"Why not?" His mother asked, as he blew away the bags from his face which revealed his dark royal blue eyes. The maids from the corner of the rooms blushed cherry, diverting their gazes away.

"I like to keep my art to myself. Having others see it is just embarrassing." He stated shyly, once again turning pink.

"How adorable!" His mother gushed, pinching his cheek. This made her son even more pink than before.

"Father, my sword is getting dull. Can I get is sharpened tomorrow morning?" Butch asked his father, who nodded.

"Of course. The best fighter in the kingdom must have the best sword," He stated.

The green eyes boy smirked, laying back in his seat.

"Now boys, I want to speak about something important. The topic is about-" The king said all of a sudden, making their three sons exchange glances as they quickly excused themselves. In barely a minute, there was only the King and Queen at the table.

"-Marriage?"

But the boys had once again escaped the topic.

* * *

 **That was chapter 2 of my book. What do you think?**

 **Please make sure to review and favourite this book, I'd really appreciate that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Bruce Utonium

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup POV**_

I make my way through the market, observing all of the food and goods. I'd buy it all if I could, but one, Sedusa wouldn't let me eat more than one piece of toast and a cup of tea, and two, I didn't have any money.

I had on my cloaks hood, covering my hair. My bangs were covering my eyes, which people wouldn't get attracted to. I had a rare shade of green, which is why it brings so much attention. It would get annoying most of the time, so I tried to hide the shade behind my hair.

It went the same with my other two sisters. Bubbles had crystal coloured eyes, but Blossom's were the most beautiful. Her eyes were a cotton candy pink, one which people were amazed by.

Our mother was a noble, and her beauty was beyond what you could imagine. She had creamy skin, a shade of rose coloured eyes, and golden hair. Bubbles inherited her hair and Blossom had her eyes.

My father told me that I had mother's personality. A fiery and energetic woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

I admire my mother so much, she is my inspiration. Mother's wish was to have her daughter's successful, and I was going to make her proud. She didn't want us to get married and throw our lives away. She wanted us to be free and happy with our lives.

I _was_ going to be happy with my life. I wasn't going to let a rubbish man take it away from me.

"Ma'am, take these potatoes. Only 5 coins, please," The woman begged, and I gave them back to her.

"I'm sorry," I told her, before quickly heading away. I was always bombarded by screaming sellers, begging me to buy things. I would have, but I barely had 3 coins.

I was going to find a job one day and gain money. By myself. I wasn't going to wait for my father to send us money every month and then watch Aunt Sedusa spend it on her clothes. She barely bought enough food to last us a week.

One day, I was going to gather enough money to get me and my sisters out of this hell hole and into a good life. But I was a woman, no man would hire a woman for a job with so much pay. The thought angered me.

My eyes caught a bright sign, which wrote the words: 'WORKER NEEDED.'

A rush of determination appeared within me, as I grinned. Yes, this was it. I was going to interview for this job.

Whatever it was.

* * *

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"Father, I am off to my work now." Brick informed his father, who nodded.

"How are things going by the way?" The King asked his son.

"Fine father. The ships are coming in, and I have the guards check them all properly. Today the goods are coming in, so I must go see how it's going."

The King nodded, dismissing his son.

"He's working really hard." His wife commented, and he nodded watching his son exit the room.

"He'll be a great leader."

The King sighed, entering the courtyard. Immediately, all the guards bowed down at him. He nodded, his eyes suddenly falling on a familiar figure.

"Butch!" He called out to his son, who was busy sword fighting a guard happily.

"DEFEAT!" His son yelled in triumph, as the guard stepped back slightly upset.

"BUTCH!" The king roared, making the second prince turn around. He bit his lip, hiding his sword behind his back.

"Father?" He asked innocently, as his father stormed up to him angrily.

"Butch Dominic Jojo! How dare you laze off on your job! You were supposed to be at the Jojo Headquarters this morning, why are you here play fighting a guard?!"

Butch smirked, leaning on his sword as he clicked his tongue. "I woke up a bit late Father. I decided to come fight a guard for some fun, you know how boring work is,"

"Boring or not, it is your job! Get going!" The King ordered, chasing his son out of the courtyard.

Butch climbed up the castle wall, waving down at his father. "Alright, alright father. I'll be going now. Goodbye." He chuckled, as his father face palmed.

"You could have just used the door! No need to climb the castle wall," He grumbled.

"I like to do things the more fun way." His son replied, before hopping off to the other side.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup POV**_

I looked around for any sign of people, before back at the pair of trousers and shirt hanging on the clothesline. I whipped my head side to side once more, and then like a ninja swept up and pulled the clothes off their pins.

I landed on the floor on my feet, then began to run away from the house.

I found Ginger in the alley, and motioned her to get moving. We made it over to the river, where I got off and ran to the trees. This place was always empty, so I was free from getting caught.

Taking off my dress, I grab the long piece of fabric and begin to wrap it around my chest. Sadly, I had a full chest which I inherited from my mother. Once it looked flat enough, I put on the button up shirt and trousers. I pull out the fake beard in my tiny handkerchief and place in onto my face.

I slide on the shoes which I sneakily pulled off a man sleeping at the towns park. Making sure my shoulder length hair was tied up under my hat, I pull out a few pieces of hair to make my hair look messier.

When I appeared out of the trees, Ginger angrily yelled at me while I was trying to hop onto her back.

"Sh, Ginger it's me Buttercup," I laugh out, making her calm down. I could tell she was slightly surprised, but she let me onto her back.

* * *

 ** _Butch POV_**

Work was so boring. Why couldn't father just hire a person to do all of this stupid Headquarter stuff while me and my brothers relaxed at the castle? Come on, we were princes not business men.

I sighed as I played with my pen, drawing doodles on the paper in front of me. I had already finished all of the work, but I couldn't leave until 6pm. That was when everyone was dismissed.

I should ask a guard to accompany me next time, so I could have a sword fight with him in here.

A knock was heard from my door, and I cleared my throat. "Come in," I say and the door swung open.

It revealed a rather tiny man, who walked in with his chin held high and chest out. I rose a brow as he cleared his throat,

"Greetings, sir"

"What is it?" I demand, fixing my collar as I he nervously opens his mouth.

"A man wants to see you sir. He wants to try for the position your offering," He told me. Ah, that's right. There was a free spot in our company.

"Send him in," He nodded, hurrying away.

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

A few moments later, I hear a voice come from the other side of the door. Furrowing my brows, I listen carefully.

"Come on BC, you can do it. Just enter the room and act normal."

 _BC?_

"Come in!" I called out, hearing a slight squeak. Two seconds later, the door opened revealing a young man who seemed about 15.

"Yes?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. He seemed dazed, staring at me wide-eyed. I cock a brow, to which he gains back his senses.

"U-Uhm," He began, clearing his throat.

"I am , you must know me." I introduced, cutting off the long explanation. Everyone already knew I was the prince and second hire to the thrown, I hated repeating myself.

"Actually, I don't." He spoke, making me look down at him in disbelief.

"You must be joking," I tell him, but he shakes his head serious. Was he stupid?

"Stop fooling around, I know you already know me. Now, take a seat." I offer, motioning to the red chair in front of my desk.

He took a seat, looking around the room in amazement. I guess he was surprised to see such antique and high class pieces of furniture? He must be a commoner then.

"Now, I received notice that you've come here for the job."

"Yes," He replied rather weirdly. Something was wrong with his voice, it seemed slightly high pitched than a usual man. He had a beard, but sounded almost like a woman. Poor lad.

The boy looked troubled, as if he was fighting an inner battle with himself. He finally lets out a sigh, blowing his bangs out of his face.

"I'm here for the job. You think you'll accept me?" He asked, hopefulness in his tone.

I had to let out a slight scoff, amused.

"You think I'll just accept you?" I asked him, to which he thought about it for a moment.

"I don't just pick people off the streets, I need the right man for the job."

He nods, leaning back in his seat. Anxiousness suddenly gone, a slight smirk formed on his lips.

"Well then," He clicks his tongue, "I guess I'm the right man."

Was he really that confident? What could he do? He seemed as if he couldn't even carry a bucket.

To be honest, I didn't really care who I gave the position to. As long as I get out of here free, I'd choose anybody. But father strictly drilled a criteria into my head, he wanted someone perfect and responsible.

The scrawny male in front of me wasn't hitting the criteria at all.

I lean forward, my elbows resting on my desk as I tilt my head to the side. "So, what do you have to offer me? What talents and strengths do you have which will lead you to getting this job?" I ask, smirking smug.

The boy, who I still didn't know his same yet, smiled sheepishly.

"I can do bow and arrow. I can balance buckets on my head, I can ride a horse."

There was silence.

I blinked at him, and so did he.

Another long stretch of silence, me staring at him dumbfounded.

* * *

Buttercup POV:

Sooo? What does he say? Do I get the job?

I waited impatiently for a response, but all he gave me was a blank look.

When I first walked in, I was totally caught off guard. I thought it would be some old man but blimey! It was a young man with ravishing features!

 _What are you saying Buttercup? You can't possibly say that about a boy! Your an independent woman!_

I squirmed in my seat, eager for him to say something. His stormy prescence was a bit frightening.

"Mr.." He paused, not knowing my name.

"Utonium." I reply, suddenly regretting if I should have used my real last name. Who cares? It's not like he'll find my family!

"Mr. Utonium," The way the words sounded from his mouth made me slightly flustered, but I shook it away.

 _Independent!_

"You must think this is some type of joke. I don't hire useless fools, I need a serious employer."

"I am serious," I tell him, sitting up straight. Please just accept, I need this job!

"My job isn't balancing buckets on your head," He stated, green eyes full of irritation.

"Well, I was only stating a fact about me." I said in offence, making him furrow his brows.

"Did I ask for a biography about you?"

"You asked me what I could do. I answered." I shot back.

"Don't argue with me Mr. Uranium!"

"It's Utonium!"

"Apologies," He said grimly, clenching his teeth. This man was getting on my nerves. Why can't he accept my reason and name?

"Mr. Utonium, do you even know what job your trying to ask for? Do you have any clue of what this company does? I am sure you have no business or job experience, you can't ask for a job like this."

I blinked. What am I signing up for exactly?

"What is it that your company does?" I ask, "Sir?" I add on, making it seem more respectful.

Respectful my bottom, this man was almost as stubborn as me!

"We get mail from places, which are for the royal family. Our job is to make sure everything is under control, to keep this kingdom in place. Letters are for the King and his sons, which is by the way right infront of you." He coughed, making me confused.

I burst out into laughter.

"Your saying your the king? That's hilarious!" I gasp, slamming my hand onto the table as I laughed.

gives me a irritated look, running a hand across his face. Then, he lets out a long sigh.

"You seriously don't understand do you? Do you ever listen to the news? The talks going on in town about the royal family?" He asked.

I shrugged, scratching my beard. It was really itching and rather warm.

"It all goes in my ear and out sir. I don't pay attention to royal pricks."

He flinches, as if he had just been shot in the heart.

"Royal Pricks?"

I realize that what I have said may have not been so smart for getting a job, I mean this seems pretty professional to me. I don't think he'd hire me for bad mouthing the Royal Family. I shook my head, letting out a laugh.

"No no sir. I meant the townspeople. They seem very fake, speaking nonsense about the King and Queen all day. I grew to ignore their gossips and rants, which is why I don't pay so much attention to what's going around,"

 _Smooth Buttercup, smooth._

He nodded slowly, trying to trust my words. He better, or else this was going to be awkward.

"I am a good organizer, I can memorize things really fast. I also have a good memory, meaning I don't forget easily. I know how to write and read, I can also run fast. That is, if you need me to go run and deliver something. I'm really fit sir, which is an advantage."

The first thing I said wasn't exactly true; my room was a pig sty if Blossom or Bubbles didn't clean it up after me everyday.

He thought about it for a moment, and I yawned silently.

 _Interviews were so tiring..._

"Very well then,"

I jumped up at the sudden words, seeing standing above me.

 _Huh?_

"Mr. Utonium, by the way what's your full name?"

 _Blimmey! I hadn't thought of that. I couldn't just tell him my name was Buttercup, that would be stupid. Think, think, think!_

" ?" He asked, taking a step forward to see if I hadn't fallen asleep.

"AH, yes yes sorry. My name is-"

I look around frantically, thinking of a name to say.

"What is your name?" He snapped, making me gulp.

 _Well, I couldn't exactly tell him I was a girl. I'd basically have myself killed._

"M-My name is," I look around for some sort of name that could trick him into thinking-

"My name is Bruce Utonium." I reply confidently, inwardly face palming at what I said. Oh well, sounded real enough.

"Bruce Utonium huh? Well, I would like to inform you that you are hired for the job."

I couldn't believe his words, as I sprang out of my chair.

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief, and he nodded in reply.

"Yes , now I shall see you tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp. No lates,"

I nodded rapidly, thanking him as I bowed. "Thank you so much sir! I promise you won't regret it!" I squeak, before clearing my throat to make me sound manly again.

"Now get out of my office ."

I nod, running out the door.

* * *

 **Chapter three folks! Our dear Buttercup had met Butch! But as a man! 0.0**

 **How will Buttercup continue her little scheme? Do you think she'll be successful?**

 **Please review and faveourite everyone, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4 A true Woman

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup POV:**_

I wake up early the next morning to get to the office on time. I make sure to sneak out the window, leaving a note for my sisters which told them that I was going to be out horseback riding.

Running over to the horse stables, Ginger greets me happily. I open her door and hop onto her, telling her to quietly exit. Once we make it away from the house, I let out a happy cheer.

Today was my first day of work. I, Buttercup Utonium, a woman, am going to work.

Once I make it in front of the office, I tie Ginger to a lamp post so she won't run away and head into the building. I fix my trousers and mess up my hair, making sure to look as male like as possible.

I straighten my back and walk into the corridors, my chin held up high.

The man at the front table gives me a confused look, as I march over to him. "Good evening sir, I am Bruce Utonium." I boom, making him flinch.

Hm, I must sound really manly then.

"Oh well welcome . You are expected at 's office am I right?"

I nod, as he gets up and knocks on my boss's door. A grumble was heard, as we both wait in silence.

"Sir, your new worker is here."

"Then get him to work!"

I flinch at the tone, as the man sighs offering me a small smile. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mitch Mitchelson. Welcome to Jojo Headquarters." He introduced, and I awkwardly shook his hand.

"Yes, um...very nice to meet you." I reply, as he leads me into a room.

"This will be your office. Here every morning I will bring in letters, which you read to see if their important or not. The important ones you give to the boss, who will sign them. The rest will be thrown into the trash bin right next to your table." I nod, to mesmerized by my own office to hear what he was actually saying.

"Feel free to ask for any help if you need Mr. Utonium." says, and I nod.

Then, I was alone. I immediately ran around the room, observing every piece of it. It was all so clean and professional, it seemed something I'd probably never get my hands on.

But here I was, a worker in a rich mans building.

I wonder how got so rich anyways. He was probably born rich, seeing he has the looks and everything. He seemed like royalty to me, but that couldn't be possible right? Royalty didn't work in buildings, they were at the castle.

I plop onto the big chair and place my legs on top of the table. Shutting my eyes, I let a smile rest on my face.

Ah, this was the life.

My peace was inturrupted by a sudden knock on the door, pulling me out of my fantasies. I fell off my chair in surprise, before quickly rising to my feet.

"Y-Yes?" I call out, and for a moment their was silence.

"Mr. Utonium, it's me . May I come in?"

I nod, then realize he couldn't see me. "Yes, you may."

The door whips open, revealing the tall man. I observe his chiseled face and calm demeanour. A lump forms in my throat when I realize that I was a girl. Oh my god I was a girl, he could probably sense it and fire me in an instant.

 _I had to keep my act up._

"You arrived on time . Good becuase I hate it when people are late." He stated, and I nodded while sticking out my chest to look more manly.

"Is there something wrong with your back?" He asks suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You've been sticking your chest out too much , is there something wrong with your back?"

I shake my head, letting out a deep breathe. "I'm fine sir."

He narrows his eyes, observing me very carefully as I hold my breath. Then after a moment he looks away.

"Well, I came to tell you that the pile of letters over there are what you must give me. Check for the important ones, meetings, balls, invitations, business proposals. Throw away the garbage, love letters, marriage proposals, or just plain rubbish."

I furrow my brows. "Love letters and marriage proposals sir?"

He nods, a look of annoyance cross his features.

"I'm a handsome man . People want me for my money and looks."

I nod, still a bit took back. I guess he was a man woman wanted. I didn't really see anything else besides his looks.

Women were crazy sometimes.

"I leave it to you then." He states, and I bow down in respect. Then he was gone.

I let out a breath of relief, waving my hand in front of my face to cool it down. Every moment I spend in front of him is full of anxiousness and the fear of having him finding out my true self.

Plus, this beard was really itchy.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles POV:**_

"I can get off here now," I tell Angel, my horse who lowers herself for me to hop of.

I fix my light blue dress and flatten out the creases on the skirt, moving around the bag which was on my shoulder.

In reward, I offer Angel an apple to which she accepts thoughtfully. I run my hand through her almost blonde like mine hair, and let out a slight laugh.

"I'll be over there, so don't run away."

She neighed in response, as I took my bag off my shoulder. I pulled out my expensive drawing paper which Papa managed to buy me for my fifteenth birthday. I also pull out my pencil, and take a seat on the big rocks next to the river.

The scenery here was beautiful.

I began to sketch out faint lines on the paper, even adding in Angel to my drawing, who was too busy snatching fruits from the tree which hung above her.

The soft chirps of the birds around me, as my hair lightly blew in the wind. I had to grab strands of it multiple times to tame them from the wind.

I hear Angel suddenly neigh from near, and I give her a confused look.

"What's wrong Angel?" I ask, my fingers stopping midway on the drawing. She had her eyes glued to something behind me, and suddenly I hear the sound of footsteps.

My eyes widened and I whipped around to see a figure hurrying away.

"Wait!" I yell, putting down my little sketchbook and running after them. They stop in their tracks, and I hear quiet curses as I approach the boy.

He was quite tall, at least a inches taller than me. From the back I could see his blond hair and toned figure, but he didn't turn around.

I curiously tap him on the shoulder, then regret it. I shouldn't just touch a stranger.

"Excuse me sir? You needed something?" I asked, furrowing my brows as I tilted my head to the side.

The boy didn't turn around.

"No, not at all. I just came here to paint a bit. But I see this place is occupied-"

"Oh no! I don't mind you painting here, I can go find another spot. It's alright." I cut off, waving my arms everywhere as I run back over to my supplies.

I begin to pick up my sketchbook and pencil, stuffing them into my bag as I swung it over my shoulder.

"You may use this spot now," I say kindly, offering a polite smile.

I see the boy had now thrown on a cloak, covering his hair and half of his face as he nodded.

"Thank you," He said in almost a whisper, making his way over to the rock I was just sitting on. I felt my a rush of butterflies at the pit of my stomach as he walked past, his shoulder gently bumping into mine. Weird.

"Alright then," I squeak, blowing one of my bangs out of my face.

"I'll get going. Have a nice day sir," I tell him, gently leading my horse out of the woods. I don't look back, because I felt like a sudden burden to the man. Usually people reply in an equally cheerful tone as I, but this boy seemed different.

I wasn't going to judge too hard though, everyone was different. He seemed more mysterious and quiet to me, almost a total opposite of me.

Although, I could be quiet at times too.

Angel neighed at me, wondering why I left. I pat her cheek gently, softly smiling.

"I don't think the boy wanted to be disturbed Angel. Let us go find another place."

* * *

 _ **Blossom POV:**_

I make my way through the crowded streets of Townsville, smiling politely at everybody who passed by.

"Ah !" A voice squealed, and I turned to see a rather chubby woman coming forward. In her arms was her newborn baby, and dangling from her skirt was her four year old son.

"Miss Margaret! How lovely to see you," I gush, offering a bright smile as I crouched down to the little boy's level.

"Fernando, how are you doing?" I ask, pinching his two cheeks playfully as he offered a toothy grin.

"Bwossom!" He said, jumping from his mother to me like a monkey as he attacked me into a hug.

A string of laughter escaped my lips as I respond back with the cute little hug, messing up his already chaotic curls. His mother laughs along, rocking her baby as it slept in peace.

"I haven't seen you since two weeks ago," Miss Margaret comments, and I nod.

"Well, my library books were almost due. You know I only come to town for books or emergencies." I tell her, humour laced in my voice as she let out another opera like laugh.

"You sure are something dear. How is your aunt doing?"

I tried not to frown at the mention of my aunt, covering it up with a genuine looking smile.

"She's doing great, as well as my sisters." I tell her, playing with the button on my book bag.

"I see..."

Miss. Margaret looks over to the side, where she grins mischievously. Now I know she's a rather sweet woman, but just like the other women in this town, Miss. Margaret is a lover of juicy details on every topic in the town.

"So, how's your love life going Blossom? I hear the black smith's son fancies you and has been dying for an opportunity to speak to you,"

I bit back the urge to roll my eyes, as I laugh sheepishly. Hopefully my Aunt doesn't hear about that, she'd immediately tell me to meet up with him. That was just how desperate she was.

"Aw you know the rumours around here Miss. Margaret. They love to make up little stories." I laugh, making her narrow her eyes.

"So it is only just a rumour?"

"I believe so."

"Alright then..."

Suddenly speaking to me seemed a bit boring now. The conversation fell faster than it picked up.

"Well alright then Miss. Blossom. I shall see you around another time, when you come back to the library. Make sure to say hello for your aunt and sisters for me."

I nodded, keeping on a polite smile even after she left.

Then, I let out a deep breath. Shaking my head, I begin to walk towards the direction of home. I didn't enjoy walking out in the town, because I'd always get stopped by the gossiping people on the streets. They sure loved to stick their noses into me and my sisters's business.

I don't know how Buttercup manages to go out everyday, she must cover her face from the woman so they'd leave her alone.

Remind me to bring a cloak next time.

* * *

 _ **Brick POV:**_

"As I was saying Blaze, I Brick Jojo will keep this kingdom safe and secured. I shall keep tight security and also allow rights to those who don't have any. I have commitement, and I am honoured to be your next King. Thank you all-"

"You do know your coronation isn't until about 3 more years right?" Blaze cut off, stopping his writing.

I looked up from my desk and clenched my teeth together at him, as he scratched his chestnut hair.

"I'm only preparing for the future," I grit out.

My excuse of a friend still looked confused as he burst out another stupid comment.

"Well, the future isn't until 3 years. So you should just live life at the moment-"

I slam my fists onto the table, but he didn't seem the least fazed by it. He only gave me a blunt look, to which I refrained from yelling out curses at.

"Unlike other teenage boys in this Kingdom, you should know that I am the first heir to the thrown Blaze. I can't spend my time jumping around castle walls and getting into stupid trouble. I'm not an idiot like Butch is." I tell him in a calm manner, making him snort.

"Alright your highness, you should just stop writing your hundreds of speeches for your coronation, becuase right now you have more important things to do."

I licked my lips, blowing away the bang which tickled my face as I crossed my arms.

"Like signing these shipping papers. The other Kingdom must know you received the goods."

"Ah," I said, motioning him to pass me the paper. I swiftly signed my name across the line and handed it back to him, letting out a sigh of relief.

Work was like my air. I needed to do something in order to continue being calm and collected. Without something to write or sign, without giving out orders or writing a daily coronation speech, I felt hopeless.

 _Like nothing._

My friend scrunched up his nose as the paper, muttering something on the lines of how I was such a work freak.

And I was. It was all because I didn't want to disappoint. To everyone around me, I was a strong and respectful leader. I wasn't a man who fooled around and was made a fool of.

 _No, Father would never want that._

I wasn't raised to become that. I was raised to be the heir to the thrown of Townsville.

Blaze left the room, leaving me to go back to work. I rustled the papers and read everything twice, making sure to not mess anything up. These were all important documents. I mustn't lose or damage them at all.

 _But deep inside, I kind of wanted to rebel. I wanted to be free and not sit in an office all day-_

 _To live a little more._

* * *

 **Buttercup POV:**

Wow.

.

.

 _I never knew work could be this boring._

The whole day I sat, eagerly waiting for an adventure. I wanted to be called by the men, telling me to grab my sword because some type of enemy was waiting for us in the woods. We were going to have to fight them; it was going to be a rough battle.

But all I got were white letters, coming from some types of companies and men who's names I couldn't pronounce.

I only read the name, saw if it looked fancy enough, and threw it into the important pile. Then I took the ones which looked like rubbish and threw them into the huge garbage bin next to me.

I wanted adventure!

Letting out a sigh, I get up from my chair and begin to do stretches. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, one, two-

As I raise my leg up to my head, the door opens and Mr. Mitchelson walks in.

In result, I fall onto my derriere and let out an 'umph'. The young man shoots me an incredulous look as he furrows his thin brows at me.

"Mr. Utonium? May I ask what you were just attempting to do?" He asked in the most polite way as possible.

I awkwardly lift my bottom off the floor, letting out a pathetic raspy laugh.

"How embarrassing of me. I was only reaching for a letter over there." I point at the floor, and he looks around the room.

"I don't see any letter on the floor."

Oh shut your trap you intelligent son of a gun.

"That was because I grabbed it right before you stepped it into the room." I say, fixing my shirt.

He seemed to have a mental argument on whether he should believe me, but in the end he only let out a sigh. I breathed quietly in relief, thanking god he stopped questioning.

"Ah, to why I came here in the first place. Mr. Jojo has dismissed you from your work, you may leave now."

Now these words caught my attention.

I look up with my large eyes, as he blinked awkwardly.

"Really?" I ask, leaning in in disbelief. He nods slowly, not sure why I was so surprised.

"It's been 7 hours Mr. Utonium. Work shifts end a little later, but today he let you go earlier since it was your first day. Your official work hours start tomorrow. 8 am sharp Mr. Utonium, the boss doesn't do well with lates. Your shift will end at 6 pm." He informed.

It took me a moment to process all of that information.

"So while I am gone, what do you do?" I ask curiously, making him once again perplexed.

"Work?" He said as if it was obvious.

"Are you sure you don't follow your boss into the woods to handle some dirty business?" I ask, my eyes flickering around the room for any sign of people hearing our conversation. Clearly there was only the two of us.

"Dirty business? What do you think of us as Mr-"

I realized he must have took it the wrong way, and I face palmed.

"Not like that Mitchelson! I meant fighting bandits in the middle of the night with the moon your only light in the darkness." I dragged out, as he listened silently.

"You my friend," Mitch said as he threw his head back for a laugh, "have one crazy imagination."

A pout graces my lips as I cross my arms.

"So your saying you don't fight bandits?"

"Of course not! We aren't a bandit catching company Mr. Utonium. We only handle the royal business and matters." He told me, while holding his stomach.

"Royal business like threats to the King?" I asked, making his eyes flash in a sudden way.

"I guess so. But that rarely happens, people are too scared to even protest against Royalty."

I inwardly growled. People were always so afraid to speak their mind, as if this was some sort of prison. Women especially, couldn't fight for their rights because they were too 'scared'. Blast it! If they only stood up for themselves and showed men who were boss.

I wanted to revolt with a pack of women, all ready to fight till the King himself cries out in defeat.

I was going to make it happen, I was going to make the King to offer women the same rights as men.

"Now Mr. Utonium, you seem to be too tired seeing your dreaming too much about bandits and fights. I advise to get going, you are dismissed."

"Alright, alright," I say as he slightly pushes me out of the room.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at 8. Goodbye ," Mitchelson said as he motioned me out the door.

"Hold on a moment!" I say, stopping him from taking me out of the door. I almost step on his feet in the process as I run over to the Boss's room.

"Mr. Utonium what are you-"

I rip the door open, only to reveal a dark room. My eyes squint into the blackness and I look around for any sign of the man.

"Where did he go?" I ask to myself, just as comes behind me.

"He left about half an hour earlier. He had some errands to run back home,"

Back home? I almost forgot bosses had homes. I thought they only lived in the companies. So the green eyed man had a family? Did he have a sister? Hopefully she was a feminist and would join my crew, so I'd have more people on board.

I should ask him next time.

"Well, I'll be going then." I tell Mitchelson, who nodded as he waved.

"Goodbye ."

Once I stepped out the building, I looked around and sighed.

Well that wasn't at all what I expected. No wonder women didn't work.

I stretch out my fingers as I look over at Ginger. She neighed at me as I whispered for her to take us back home. We ran with the bruised sky above us, I took my beard off while going through the forest.

Stopping midway, I quickly slipped out of my men clothes and into the green dress and flats which seemed to be the only things I was calm about wearing, and stuff the work clothes into my satchel.

I take Ginger into the horse stables and wish her a good night rest before hurrying over to my house.

When I managed to climb up to my room's window, I slid the window open and fell gracefully onto the wooden floor. I looked around for any sign of my sister's but they seemed to be downstairs.

I could hear the sounds of plated clattering downstairs, and realized it must be dinner time.

Fixing my messy hair, I run down the stairs to meet my two sisters and old wretch of an aunt.

"Buttercup!" Aunt Sedusa squawks, making my older sister turn to me. She shoots me a slightly angry look, making me grin.

Oh how I loved my responsible older sister.

"Hey there Aunt," I throw a lazy wave at my aunt who steamed red as I took a seat in the chair.

Ignoring the serious looks of the three in front of me, and rub my hands together and lick my lips.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"I cooked some roast Buttercup, today seemed like a great day-"

"Where have you been?" Aunt Sedusa demanded, Blossom equally as mad. Bubbles pouted slightly, being cut off by her words.

"I have been on my daily horse rides with Ginger," I say, cutting a piece of roast for myself.

"You and that Ginger spend too much time out. Buttercup you are a girl, you must stay home and do the chores!"

"How come you never do the chores then?" I ask, catching her off guard. Next to her, Blossom bites her lips as she shuts her pink eyes, waiting for the scream of my aunt.

"I am older than you! You must treat me with respect!"

"Ah yes, that is why you never work I see. You are getting old."

I knew I hit a nerve, Aunt hated being thought of as old. In her eyes she was just as young as us, a beautiful young woman who every man fell for.

She was in her forties. She had grey hairs on the side of her head, which none of us dared to tell her because she'd spend the whole day whining and trying to pull them out.

"I am not old! I am capable of jumping around as much as you! I only want you girls to learn how to work probably, just like your mother wanted! Men will love you if they see the good work you do-"

All I could hear was 'work'. That's right, I had to get to work tomorrow. It may seem as boring as the speeches Aunt Sedusa gave us, but I still had work.

I was going to show them that I was a woman who could work like a man.

 _If only I could show myself as a female..._

 _But not now. No, not until I earned my wages and became rich and successful, I was going to have to keep my gender hidden until then._

"Buttercup? Are you day dreaming again?! Hurry up and eat!" Sedusa's shrill voice pulls me out of my thoughts, as I nod shoving a piece of meat into my mouth.

 _How was I going to live with pretending to be a man anyways?_

* * *

 ** _How was Chapter 4 readers? PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :-)_**

 ** _Who do you think Bubble ran into at the lake? ;)_**

 ** _I will make the Reds meet soon everyone, just wait. Oh and the greens, they seem to have met. When do you think Buttercup will realize Butch is actually a Prince and Butch realizes the Buttercup is a girl?_**

 ** _All coming soon._**


	5. Chapter 5 A paper and pen

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup POV:**_

I had eagerly gotten up for work again this morning, running over to the stables with my crazy hair flying everywhere as I grabbed the satchel under the pile of hay next to Ginger.

Looking around for any sign of people, I didn't see anyone in the early morning.

"Cover me Ginger," I tell my hoarse who only scoffed as I threw off my dress and instead slid the button down shirt onto my strapped chest as I also quickly buttoned up my vest. The morning air was a bit chilly.

After managing to put on my pants, I wiggled my toes in the men shoes and grinned.

"Let's go!" I said, as Ginger began to run through the field.

You'd think I'd be totally annoyed with the fact that I had to get to work so early in the morning, especially after being seriously disappointed at what my job was.

But no, I believe that today will be different. A new day, a new assignment. Right?

* * *

 _ **Blossom POV:**_

I finished washing the dishes, fixing my slightly frizzy hair as I sighed into the mirror.

I looked like I worked in a pig sty.

"Blossom, you may go now." My aunt called from the living room, to which a shut my eyes in relief.

It wasn't that I was lazy, no, I believed chores should be done. It was the fact that my aunt made sure I scrubbed the floors every morning and that I didn't leave a spot of dust for her to see.

She hated things dirty. I don't exactly see why she loves herself so much then.

I step into my room and pull out my journal, feeling a rush of warmth within me as I flipped the pages. Writing always seemed to calm me down, make me feel better.

 _My mother loved to write._

I began to write against the pale pink sheets of paper, my black ink gracefully dancing against it as I let out a tiny hum.

 ** _Dear Mother,_**

 ** _How are you doing? You must be watching me from above right now, I want to say hello. I haven't really wrote for you since last week, I'm sorry. Aunt Sedusa has been distracting me with work._**

A frown grasped my lips, but then I shook my head.

 ** _Not like she is a bad aunt, she's just a bit...provocative. Anyways, I am almost done writing my book mother. I've kept the neatly written pages under my bed, in the lavender scented box which you used to place your perfumes in. No one has read it yet, your the only person I want to see my work._**

 ** _I wish you were here._**

I licked my now slightly dry lips, letting out a long sigh. Shutting my book closed, I place it back in the drawer of my night stand. Then, I pick up the library book which sat on the shelf and flipped through the pages.

I began to read, my mind drifting away from the sad thoughts of my mother.

I mustn't fret.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup POV:**_

Wrong!

Today seemed even more boring than yesterday. What type of bloody madness was this? I only sat in a red chair the whole day and threw letters into two piles.

This was considered a job?!

In complete boredom, my eyes searched around the room. They fell on a door at the corner of the room, to which my eyes narrowed. Strange, I didn't even notice that at first. Getting up, I walked slowly towards the door, a smile creeping onto my face.

I wonder what's in there?

Twisting the door knob, I realize it's locked. Bloody hell!

I search around for a key, before realizing that I had a hair pin with me. Pulling the pin out of my hair, I begin to fiddle with the lock. After about 10 minutes, I managed to open it. It was sure a tough lock to crack, but once I entered I realized why.

Gold all over.

My jaw dropped at the sight, eyes almost as large as the piles of coins which lay in front of me. Blimmey! I had piles of money right next door!

I ran over to the jewels, grabbing a few in my hands. They were real.

Still in complete shock, I walked around the room exploring each piece of gold. The man was loaded! Was this where he kept all his money?

The devil suddenly whispered something in my ear, making me shake my head violently. I couldn't possibly grab it all and go- I wasn't a robber. Well, considering the times where I stole food from the markets, I wouldn't exactly say so. But this was different; this was money. That gave a bigger punishment than stealing an apple from the old man with a temper of a hot chilli pepper.

I played with the gold coin in between my fingers, biting my lips in hesitation. I mean, I could only grab a few. It would earn me a fortune and get me and my sisters out of this hell hole, but I would feel guilty.

I let out a sigh, throwing the coin back into it's pile.

I can't do it.

I stepped out of the golden room, letting out a loud gulp. I felt a sense of sadness for letting go of such an opportunity, but I couldn't follow my greediness. I was Buttercup, a feminist. I wasn't a stealer and cheat, that's not who I strived to become. No, neither my sisters or mother would want that.

I cross my arms, looking around the room. Well, I was done with the letters and paperwork. What bloody else did I need to do?

I stepped out of my office- that's right my office- and looked over at who sat at the front desk. He wrote something down on a sheet of paper, biting his pink lips as his eyes concentrated on his task.

I take in his appearance, a rather clean and decent man. He also seemed to be what my sister Bubbles would refer to as 'cute', but that would be her opinion. I was a feminist, I didn't have time to squeal over men.

"Hey you," I say, making him look up. He seemed slightly taken back by my rude call, as I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Mitchelson, I just wanted to ask if I had any letters to organize," I told him, and he shook his head.

"None at the moment Mr. Utonium."

I nodded awkwardly, my eyes drifting over to the chocolate coloured door next to mine. I wonder what the boss is doing? Probably reading all of the letters sent in or something.

"The man's been busy reading letters?" I ask Mr. Mitchelson, who once again looks up from his work. He seemed slightly-I mean slightly- annoyed by me interrupting him for the second time.

"Uhm, no" He answered, making me whip my head to look at him.

"Pardon?"

"Mr. Jojo has left and went home. He told me to take care of important matters."

What in the name of-

"What do you mean? A family member was sick?" I asked, and he shook his head totally not fazed.

"No. He simply chose to leave. He is the leader of this place, he can choose whenever to step out of the building."

I grit my teeth in annoyance, clenching my fists tighter and tighter.

"So he just leaves everything for you to do?! That's completely stupid!" I spat, 's eyes enlarged.

"Mr. Utonium, I don't understand why your so mad. That's what boss's do, they are the owners. It's their choice what they want to do. It happens everywhere, don't you know?" He asked, dropping his pen onto the table.

Oh, right. I wasn't used to all of this work stuff, since I was a woman. I guess I didn't realize.

Cooling down, I immediately apologize. "I will be getting back to my room. If you don't mind telling me Mr. Mitchelson, what time is it?" I ask, embarrassment all over.

The man looks down at his wrist watch and tells me it's 2:30pm. I bit back a groan, dragging my feet back into my office. (That's right, my office.)

I couldn't wait for the end of the month so I can get my pay check.

* * *

 ** _Bubbles POV:_**

My sister Blossom sat on the wooden bed, busy writing in her journal. She wrote in that almost every day, it was almost a habit. I guess we all had habits like that, Blossom did lots of writing, Buttercup snuck out early in the morning for horse rides with Ginger, and I drew things.

I sat on the other side of the room, on the floor with my paints all around me. I was currently drawing something which had been stuck in my mind for a while now. As I finished my art work, I raise it up and examine it carefully.

"Blossom?" I ask my older sister, who looks up from her handwriting.

"Hm?" She asks, blinking her pink eyes as she looked over at me. I show her my drawing, which she examines in awe.

"Very beautiful Bubbles! You should seriously become a famous artist!" She said, as I blushed pink.

"I only wish. I was just wondering if I should add in more detail?"

Blossom shook her head, giving a bright smile.

"It's beautiful Bubbles. Although- who is that person next to the tree?" She asks, squinting her eyes as she points over at the shadow in the corner of my drawing.

"T-that? O-Oh um, it's just a person." I tell her, hugging the drawing to my chest.

My sister shrugs, deciding to let me go this time. As she goes back to her work, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The boy at the forest had been in my mind all day, I don't know why.

* * *

Buttercup POV:

As I head back home on top of my horse, I couldn't help but wonder about my boss.

He was certainly a weird man.

Why did everyone speak of him as if he was some type of king? He was only a noble. Ah, that must be it. It was because he was a noble. With his dark green eyes full of pride and that cold look on his face, he stood tall and proud. He was rich, he had money, he could do whatever the bloody hell he wanted.

And I hated that. I hated seeing people so proud and rich, not minding any attention to the others around them. They treated everyone else with no respect, acting as if they owned the world.

We were humans too. We had hearts and feelings too. It wasn't just them.

I wanted to be rich, but only to help myself and the people around me. I was going to help the people who had almost nothing. I knew some people, like my aunt for instance, didn't deserve the money.

But I've been in this town long enough to know who's morals are right and wrong.

I knew exactly who to help.

As long as I earned enough money. Just enough to show those stupid nobles who's boss.

I made it to the stables, where I dropped off Ginger and changed into my old dress. Running over to my home, I climbed up to the window only to see that it was locked.

 _Hells whiskers!_

I puffed out my cheeks as I tried to look for another way to get in. There was the attic, which had a window. By being careful, I should be able to slide through there.

Climbing up a level, I dangle from the roof as I fiddle with the attic window. Once I finally manage to unlock the weak piece, I kicked it open and slid myself through.

I landed with an 'umph', my derriere hitting the dusty floor. Managing to get up on my feet, I quietly get downstairs just in time to see Aunt Sedusa making her way down the hallway.

I let out a cough, fixing my hair as I walked past her.

"Buttercup,"

 _Damn it._

Turning around slowly with a bright smile, I meet the cold gaze of my aunt. Bummer, I thought she wouldn't have noticed. I waved at her sheepishly, as her thin eye brow shot up.

"Might I ask for the tenth time this week, where were you?"

I rubbed my sweaty palms against the sides of my dress.

"And might I answer for the twentieth time that I've gone out with Ginger?"

My sarcastic reply made her grit her teeth, and she opened her mouth. I let out a sigh, leaning my back against the wall as I got ready for her weeks long speech. I was going to have sore ears after this...

* * *

I woke up with a loud yawn. Rubbing my groggy eyes, I blinked multiple times to adjust my vision.

I looked over at the clock on the wall to check what time it was. It read 10:30, and I nodded scratching my stomach.

 _10:30?!_

Letting out a gasp, I jump out of my bed and run down the hallway. I AM LATE FOR WORK! Bedsheets were wrapped around my body as I looked around for any heated water to take a shower in.

Luckily, Bubbles had left some for me.

I began to wash myself quickly, barely even having my towel on as I ran back to my room. I wore my undergarments and dress, hopping around the room to adjust my shoes.

Then, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Wait, what was the point of rushing? My boss was never there anyways. Ever since the second day I begun working, I hadn't even seen the man once. He completely disappeared! I was confused since, there wasn't anybody to read the letters sent in, but Mr. Mitchelson told me that a messenger would deliver them to his home.

I currently had nothing to worry about.

As I made it downstairs, I see my aunt sewing some sort of dress and my sisters cleaning. All three look at me, and then blink.

"Buttercup! You're actually here this morning!" Bubbles cheered, while Blossom shook her head.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, offering my aunt a grin. She only rolled her eyes, going back to her fabric work. I made my way over to the tiny kitchen, making myself some breakfast. I put some jam on my toast and began to eat, ignoring the sound of my aunt's horrible vocals.

If you can't sing, then don't sing at all.

"Buttercup!" Her shrill voice called, and I poke my head out of the kitchen to see what she wanted.

"Today you have to go milk the cows. Oh, and deliver this dress to Madam Ruby, she requested this for a big amount of money." I nodded, picking up the bright red package and making my way over to the door.

"Oh, and don't you dare skip your chores again!" She ordered, but I was already out the door.

"NO WORRIES! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"

* * *

When I stepped into the office, the first thing I heard was yelling.

Then, the boss's door opens and out comes a pale Mitchelson. He rubbed his sweat off his forehead, before his eyes landed on me. He suddenly ran over to me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Mr. Utonium. Where have you been?!" He demanded, shaking me back and forth.

"At home sir. Why?"

He almost scoffed at my words, face palming himself loudly.

"Are you alright Mr. Utonium? It's currently 11am! Your shift started at 8 in the morning! The boss is freaking out right now, his head is about to blow off!-"

"Wait!" I cut him off, jaw dropping. "Mr. Jojo? He's here?!" I ask in disbelief. Mitchelson nodded, crossing his arms.

"He's here and angry Mr. Utonium."

I gulped, licking my lips as a loud yell comes from the other side of the door.

"MR. UTONIUM, IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

I sigh, giving one last look at Mitchelson before opening the chocolate coloured door and quietly closing it shut. When I turn around, the first thing I see are jade eyes glaring at me in anger.

I gulped.

"Mr. Utonium. Do you know what time it is?"

I had to take in his prescence first, his green vest over his white shirt and muscles and matching coloured pants, with his spiky hair sticking up. A third good impression.

Too bad his face looked like he was about to kill.

"Um...11?"

"Yes. 11! You came here at 11pm, when your shift starts at 8 am! What were you thinking?!" He roared.

"That you wouldn't be here?" I ask, making his nostrils.

"Mr. Utonium," He growls out dangerously, "You. Are. Seriously. Asking. For. It."

I straightened up confidently, not letting myself look nervous.

"What? My pay check?"

Way to add more fuel to the fire Buttercup.

"IF YOU EVER COME LATE AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR WAGES. NO, EVEN WORSE. I'LL FIRE YOU."

That did it.

I shake my head, clasping my hands together for forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry sir, I promise to never arrive late ever again!" I tell him, as he grits his teeth loudly.

"Go get to work!"

One thing I hated was being ordered by people. I was my own person, I could do whatever I wanted. But this man was different. This man held my future, he was the only one who could give me money to escape from this place. Still, I had to fire something back.

"And you too sir. You also get back to your work which you left after ditching for about 2 weeks." I told him as I ran out the door.

Luckily I managed to escape before he burst out into another set of yells.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Queen Jojo peacefully hums as she does her needle work. Her husband sat next to her in his throne, reading letters and the newspaper. They were both currently in the ball room, a few maids running by.

"Mojo?" She asks her husband, who looks up at her from his papers. (A/N: Mojo isn't a monkey in this story.)

"Yes darling?" He replied, as she continued to do her work.

"Don't you think it's time?"

Mojo's eyebrows creased in confusion, as he blinked multiple times.

"Time? What for my love?"

The Queen sighed, placing down her needle work and rubbing her palms together.

"For our sons to find wives."

When the King heard what his Queen had said, he began coughing violently. It was certainly a topic he tried to avoid, he didn't like thinking about his three odd sons having a wife next to them.

It was too bizarre for them.

"What makes you think that dear?" He coughed, his Queen's blue eyes narrowing. Her mouth twisted into a slight frown, as she let out a sigh. "They are grown boys now Mojo. I think it's time to have them get married."

"But how will we manage?" The King panicked, grabbing his crown which was on his head.

"We will manage very well! I simply feel bored having only sons and no daughters! I want a woman to speak to, I want to see how it feels to have daughters!" The Queen wailed, making the King sigh.

"But we have maids you can talk to-"

" _But it's not the same._ "

Both frustrated, they turn away from eachother and let out a sigh. Then, after a few moments of angry silence, the King gave in.

"I'll...hold a ball for them."

The Queen's eyes light up as she turns to him happily. She grabs his arm as he looks away, trying not to crack.

"Really dear? Thank you so much!"

Rubbing a droplet of sweat off his forehead, he nodded. "You're welcome..."

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his boys this one.

* * *

At the dinner table, Butch dug into his plate of food while Brick eyed him in slight irritation. Ignoring his older brother, the green eyed boy continued to devour his chicken leg.

Boomer sat silently at the table, eating small amounts of food, unlike his other brother.

The Queen stared straight forward, to where the king sat. He was too busy eating his roast duck to notice his wife motioning him to speak. With a loud clear of a throat, he finally looked up.

His sons looked up too, glancing at their mother in confusion. She only gave them a bright smile, shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth. With sudden dangerous eyes, she motioned her husband to speak.

King Jojo sighed, rubbing his temples before opening his mouth to speak.

"Boys,"

Brick looked up from his book next to him.

Butch blinked, cheeks stuffed with food.

Boomer shook his bangs off his eyes.

King Jojo gulped, before standing straight. His wife nodded, encouraging him to speak.

"I would like to inform you of the ball which will be held this Saturday evening."

The looks on his sons faces were priceless, all trying to recover from sudden shock. Switching nervous glances, the oldest of the trio spoke. "What for father?"

"Well..."

His wife glared at him to continue, and he did so.

"You've come to an age where you must choose your princess."

The three princes looked scarred, almost horrified. Butch had lost his appetite, inching back from his plate of food.

"We're only 19..." Brick spoke, but his dad shook his head.

"I got married to your mother at that age." He commented, and Queen Jojo nodded. Still, the sons frowned.

"But don't you think it's too early."

"You're never to early for love!" The Queen interjects, earning gags from the men at the table.

She sent them all a death glare, causing them to shut up.

"I believe that it is time. We're holding a ball to find you three wives, no objections."

Sighing, the three boys nodded at their mother. Queen Jojo sent her husband a tight glare, as he cleared his throat and continued to eat his dinner.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

"MADAME SEDUSA HAVE YOU HEARD?"

I look through the window I was cleaning to see Daisy rushing over to our front door. Aunt Sedusa stood fixing her hair, suddenly looking up at the girl.

"Heard about what, dear?"

The thin faced girl smiled brightly and smugly at my aunt, who anxiously leaned in to know what was going on.

"About the royal ball of course! It's been the talk of the town, surely you would know."

I sighed at Daisy, the thin figure who stood straight and tall in her bright orange dress, proud and full of pride. She was loved and adored by my aunt, who wished that Daisy could just replace us.

I never really saw what was so special about Daisy, I mean we were clearly as good as her.

"A ball?" My aunt gasped, green eyes widening.

The girl nodded, thin grin across her pale face.

"Yes, the Queen is holding a ball this Saturday. And you know what?"

"What?" My aunt was practically in her face now.

"The royal princes are choosing wives!" She squealed, my aunt falling into shock.

Soon enough, both females were jumping around the garden, squealing loudly. I sigh, smiling softly as I shake my head. Aunt was really something.

I decided to proceed on cleaning the windows, putting a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"GIRLS!" A shrill yell came from the hallway. I finish cleaning up, flattening the wrinkles on my dress.

Blossom and Buttercup come out of their rooms, confused by the yelling.

"Yes?" Blossom asks, me and Buttercup standing on either side of her. Our aunt storms in with the wildest grin on her face, almost scaring me. Aunt was never this happy.

"Drop those brooms and grab your hair brushes! We are heading for the ball!" She ordered, her face still not falling.

"Ball?" Buttercup let out, looking disgusted and horrified by what she had just heard.

"Yes, a ball. Held by the royals! Their choosing brides for their sons! Amazing isn't it?!" Aunt Sedusa squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Is it right now?" Blossom questioned, aunt shaking her head.

"No it's this Saturday evening. But you must get ready, look at your hair and faces. You look low class and poor!"

"Maybe because we are?" Buttercup retorted, rolling her emerald eyes as our aunt picked up a book.

"I will be meeting up with Madame Juliet to pick out dresses for the ball. We must look fabulous! This is our chance to get you three married to nobility!"

Me and my sisters switch glances, before Blossom spoke.

"Are we even invited?"

Our aunt freezes, then slowly turns around to face us.

"Of course we are! Do you think we wouldn't be? Daisy's mother has managed to bring us along, it'll be amazing."

I could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"Now, chop chop! Start on the beauty!"

Shoving all three of us into our room, we were left silently pondering on the floor.

"A ball?" I question out loud, earning a groan from Buttercup.

"Another stupid ball? Can't Aunt get the hint that we aren't interested?" She sighed, grumbling profanities to herself.

"I guess we'll have to just go with it." My eldest sister tells us, clearly a bit annoyed. She climbs onto her bed and looks out the window.

"A royal ball? We've never been to one of those though."

"Yeah but what's the difference? Posh people and fancy music, ladies fanning themselves at the men, and annoying creepy men who look like they could be your grandfather." Buttercup spat, crossing her arms.

"It's not that bad," I suggest, making her look at me.

"You're right; it's horrible."

"Even though we don't agree with this whole situation, just think about it. It's not like the three princes would acknowledge us, there are hundreds of women there. We'll just attend the ball, speak with a few people, maybe have one dance, and then go home."

Blossom made it all sound so simple. But it may be the case, because in the ballroom full of so many beautiful women, we would surely not stand out at all.

In the end, all three of us exhale deeply.

 _I guess we'll see how this goes..._

* * *

 **A ball huh? Do you think the 6 will meet?**

 **Please review and favourite, it would be much appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Invitations and Masks

**Hello my fellow readers! A few of you kindly gave me some reviews, which made me smile.**

 ** _shimmergem97: Thank you! You're comment really made me smile, I'm glad you gave this book a chance. :)_**

 ** _Timey Wimey Detector: Butch and Buttercup are my faves, lets see what happens. ;)_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 6_**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Queen Jojo clapped her hands excitedly as the corners of her pink lips curved around the castle, maids and butlers ran around, looks of panic on thier faces as they rushed on their work.

"Ah...everything is coming along well!" The queen exclaimed to herself, nodding in satisfaction.

 _"_ Your Highness...red or blue?" Asked a butler who's hair seemed out of place as he showed her the two colours of fabric. The queen thought about it for a second.

"Purple!" She burst out, making the man blink.

"Um...alright your Highness."

Rushing away, the Queen went back to giggling to herself as she checked on the castle.

"Bella," Her husband's voice said from behind, tired and stressed. She turns around to see King Jojo rubbing his eyes as his potbelly grumbled.

"I'm hungry. Let us announce Lunch."

Bella's eyebrows thinned out into a line, her lips falling into a scowl. She face palmed herself, before walking away.

"You just had some food half an hour ago Mojo, none of us are hungry."

Mojo sighed,rubbing his stomach before going back to ordering the guards on hanging up some flowers.

"Ah ha!" The Queen suddenly squealed, making everyone turn to look at her. With one hand on her hip and her index finger in the air, she grinned brightly.

"How about we make it a mascerade ball? So when our sons approach their beautiful ladies, it will seem mysterious. Ah goodness, it will be so romantic~" She swooned, clasping her hands together as she rocked from side to side.

Everyone in the ballroom switched glances, before letting out a sigh.

"So a masquerade ball, your Highness?" One of the butlers asked, and she nodded.

"A beautiful masquerade ball!"

From the other side of the room, the king let out a long sigh.

* * *

"A masquerade?!" Sedusa gasped, eyes wide.

Daisy nodded smugly, snapping her fingers.

"With my beautiful mask I shall look even more intriguing than before!" She stated with pride, sashaying out the door. From the kitchen, Blossom rolled her light pink eyes.

"BLOSSOM!"

The red head popped her head out of the kitchen, with her pink apron still on. "Yes Aunt Sedusa?" She asked, as her aunt approached her.

"We must find you three some masks! Hurry, go tell Bubbles to go make some!" She ordered with her shrill voice, to which Blossom nodded as she headed upstairs.

Opening the bedroom door, she caught Bubbles startled as she fell off her bed.

"Oh Blossom! It's only you," Her youngest sister breathed out in relief, clutching her heard.

"What were you doing?" Blossom asked, pink eyes narrowing at the blonde. The blue eyed girl held up her sketch book.

"Drawing. I was afraid Aunt Sedusa would have caught me and took my sketchbook away." She explained, going back to drawing her beautiful patterns.

"Well, Aunt Sedusa wants you to make us fours masks."

Bubbles' large blue eyes shined with confusion, as she tilted her head to the right.

"Masks? What for?"

"For the ball. Apparently it's masquerade now." Blossom explained, crossing her arms as she let out a sigh.

The two sat in a comforting silence, before the youngest spoke.

"I'll start picking out the material."

* * *

 _ **Boomer:**_

The shade of colour needed to be darker.

I bit my lower lips as my eyes scanned my rack of paints, looking for the right royal blue. I couldn't find it, so instead I added to colours together.

Fortunately, I managed to get a colour which fitted my choice. Poking in my brush, I began to gently paint the canvas in front of me.

A sudden crash came from the door, and I feel myself turn around to look at the incident. In the doorway stood a maid, who was slightly bending down to reach the vase on the floor. Her chocolate eyes lock on mine, and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, your Highness." She squeaked, and I only nodded.

Going back to painting, I focused on my artwork.

"Um...you aren't going to the clothes fitting?" I hear her ask, and I shake my head, not bothering to look over at her.

I hear her let out a sigh, still not moving.

"You may go now," I tell her, licking my lips in nervousness.

"Boomer-"

"You may leave." I say again, narrowing my eyes on the canvas.

Another exhale from her, as I hear her feet shuffle out the door. I shut my eyes tightly, brushing off the secret feelings from years ago, as I go back to fully concentration.

It wasn't time for those feelings to come back again.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

"The grains are coming from ship four, make sure to stand there and wait for it to arrive." I tell one of the sailors, who nod as he rushes over to the spot I pointed at.

"You there," I call out to the old man, who jumps up in surprise. "The men over there are handling the flour, go help them." I smile, trying to make his nerves slightly calmer. I didn't see why people were so scared of me, I wasn't a monster.

I only wanted respect and people to listen.

"Y-yes your highness."

I watch as the little man wobbles over to the group of men, before looking back down at my papers.

Three ships leaving, 5 coming in. Today was another busy day here at the ship dock.

"Your Highness!" A gruff voice calls from the side. I turn my head to see the messenger jump off his horse, rushing over to me before pulling out a scroll.

"Words from the Queen, clothes fitting at 4 o'clock sharp, and new plans. There is a Masquerade ball instead."

I cock up a brow at this, before nodding. "Tell my mother I'll be there." I inform the messenger, who nods and heads back over to his horse.

Letting out a sigh, I shake my head before going back to work. Mother was truly serious about this whole marriage situation. I don't think we can do anything to change her stubborn mind.

* * *

 _ **Butch:**_

Damn it.

Another stupid ball? I haven't been to one of those since I was 12. And oh- what a painful memory.

Shaking my head at the flashback of women trying to dance with me and my brothers and that tight collar, I go back to reading the pile of letters on my desk.

Seriously-I wasn't the best reader in my family. Why had father chosen me to do this job? Why couldn't I be the one assigning ships like Brick, or disappearing off somewhere like Boomer.

Boomer was in charge of the town's well being, but I don't exactly think he did any of that. He spent most of his time locked up in his room while he painted pictures.

What an easy life for him.

I read the next letter, a strong scent of perfume coming from it. I crinkled my nose, I ripped apart the envelope and scanned through the words. What was this? A love letter?

I let out a groan, throwing it into the fire place. Hadn't I told that man not to give me any rubbish?

Was he slacking off?

After a few more letters, I see another one of those mushy proposals. Mr. whatever his name was wasn't doing his job properly. Growling, I get up and throw the door open, revealing Mitch Mitchelson. He gave me a confused look, which I ignored as I barged into my new worker's room.

I came into a scene where Mr. Utonium sat snoring loudly with drool coming out of his mouth which was left wide open, papers all over his desk. I calmly walked forward, before slamming my fists onto the desk.

It caused him to burst awake in surprise, letting out a snort as his eyes looked around frantically.

"Huh?" He asked, looking up at me.

I made sure my face was so close that he could see the anger and irritation clearly on it.

"Mr. Utonium, I didn't hire you to sleep in this office. I hired you to work." I grit out lowly, and he blinked.

"Oh, I sent in the letters. Did you not read them?" He had the nerve to ask.

"Yes, I did. But every third one I read was a love letter!"

"Really? I could've sworn I seperated those into another pile..."

"GET TO WORK!" I yell, making him jump up. As I headed out the door, I could hear him grumbling under his breath.

This young boy was starting to get on my nerves. First of all, he's actually too stupid to realize I am the second prince of Townsville, and two, he fires back when I scold him. What type of idiot did I hire?

"Sorry sir, he's a bit...different." Mitch told me as I passed by, and I only threw him a look.

"I'm leaving for clothes fitting at 3:40 Mitchelson,"

"Yes sir,"

I'd be sword fighting right now if it weren't for this stupid job.

* * *

 **Blossom:**

"My goodness, what a stupid corset." My aunt mumbled as she tightened the strings on the one which was around my waist. I held my breathe, careful not to let out a yelp.

I didn't understand corsets, they were absolutely horrible.

Next to me, Bubbles tried to control her breathing as she looked at herself in the mirror. I could tell the wanted to rip that corset off of her body and throw it at the wall. But my younger sister managed to keep cool.

Buttercup was still not home yet, wherever she went. That girl was truly a mystery.

Sometimes I felt like she wasn't just off to ride her horse. I felt like she was hiding a secret from us, but what?

"Aunt Sedusa, maybe we could just attend the ball without these.." I manage to breathe out, making her look up at me.

"Are you insane Blossom? A lady cannot attend a ball without a corset. They are basic clothing for the ballroom and royalty." She snapped, before undoing the corset.

"Alright, so this is ready. Now I need the dresses! Oh blimmey! When is that old hag going to finish them?" She rambled on as she headed to her room.

Me and Bubbles switched glances, before shaking our heads.

"Could you help me remove this?" She asked, pointing down at the white corset around her waist which practically suffocated her already amazing figure.

I'd be honest, me and my sisters were born with the body of our mother. We inherited her long legs and curves, and also her beauty. We were beautiful indeed, but we kept modest about it. Unlike our neighbour Daisy, we didn't brag.

"Sure," I respond, beginning to fumble with the strings.

* * *

Buttercup made her way from work, rubbing her slightly soar head as she rumbled on about how stupid her boss was to leave his workers once again.

"I will teach that prick a lesson next time."

Although she knew she wouldn't, because that man screamed power.

When she entered the house, she could hear her aunt rambling on in the hallway. From upstairs, Bubbles came holding a basket of laundry.

"Oh! Buttercup! You're back from your journey with Ginger?" She asked, throwing a smile.

Buttercup blinked, before slowly nodding. "Yes, it was great."

Her blonde sister nodded, heading over to the other room. Shaking her head, Buttercup headed upstairs to take a warm bath. Usually, Blossom would take a bath around this time to freshen up after a long day of chores.

At the doorway, she met her older sister who caught her by the shoulders.

"Hello Buttercup," She stated, offering a smile. Buttercup smirked.

"Blossy," She acknowledged, before passing by.

"The water is still warm!" Her sister called from behind, rubbing her damp hair. Buttercup nodded, shutting the door behind her. Pulling off her dress, she untied her fabric which kept her chest flat.

Stretching her arms, she stepped into the bathtub and began to wash herself.

Once she came out, she saw Blossom seated on her bed, brushing her long auburn hair. Even though long hair wasn't her style, Buttercup couldn't help but envy her older sister's hair.

"So Aunt Sedusa's been shoving us into corsets all day," Blossom spoke, as Buttercup took a seat next to her.

"Really? Those things are so annoying,"

"Tell me about it. It's a Masquerade Ball too, meaning Bubbles is making our masks."

Buttercup's eyes lit up at the news, a slow smirk crawling onto her face. "Oh...really?"

"Yes-" Blossom turned to look at her sister, then narrowed her cotton candy eyes.

"Buttercup..."

The smirk on her younger sister's face meant trouble, as she snapped her fingers infront of her face.

"What are you up to?" She asked, clearly suspicious.

"Nothing Blossy, I'm just glad we won't have to show our faces."

Which was half true, because Buttercup hated attending parties and showing her face. She'd rather travel with her cloak's hood covering half of her face, so no attention would be brought to her beauty.

But the true reason she was happy was because she was able to cause a little mischief around the party. Oh how she loved messing with rich people and their rules.

"I wonder how Bubbles is doing with the masks," Blossom voiced out loud, placing a finger to her lip.

"I saw her downstairs a few minutes ago, she was doing the laundry."

"I'm done!" A cheerful voice broke through their conversation, and they turned to see their youngest sister skipping into the room.

"Bubbles! How are the masks going?" Blossom asked, as Bubble grinned.

"Well...I wasn't exactly sure what colour dresses we were wearing, but I guess they should be our favourite colours. Blue, pink, green. I made us these I guess"

Handing her sisters the masks, they gaped in awe.

"Woah, their beautiful!" Blossom commented, examining the pink gems on her golden mask.

"Yeah, their awesome!" Buttercup added on, running a hand through her black mask with emerald like gems around it. Bubbles held her own white mask, which had the same design as her sisters, only the gems were blue.

"Thank you Bubbles." The two said in unison, Bubbles letting out a laugh.

"It was no biggie,"

"What about Aunt Sedusa's?" Blossom asked her, placing her mask carefully next to her nightstand.

"Yeah, we need a mask to hide her horrid face." Buttercup had to add on, causing looks from her two sisters.

"I already gave hers. Luckily she liked it, and was dancing around the room singing something about making men fall for her charms."

Buttercup gagged at the thought, laying down on her bed. Bubbles turned off the lantern, all three snuggling into their blankets.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm excited!" Blossom suddenly exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bubbles admitted, Buttercup only grumbling.

"It's our first ball at the castle. It's pretty cool in my opinion." The oldest told, youngest nodding enthusiastically behind her.

"I just can't wait to eat all of the food." Buttercup told them, making her to sisters roll their eyes.

"Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight!"

"Night"

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

"GIRLS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!"

Springing up from my bed, I looked around to see my aunt tear the curtains apart, letting a ray of sunlight into the room to blind our eyes.

From my left, Buttercup let out a groan.

Bubbles was already up, hurrying on getting her bed ready. I blinked multiple times, before getting up as well.

"Buttercup, get up." I tell my sister as I pass by, she lets out another groan.

"TODAY IS THE BALL. DO YOU HEAR ME? THE BALL! THE MOST IMPORTANT BALL OF YOUR LIVES IS TODAY, THIS CAN AFFECT YOUR FUTURE!"

Maybe if she spoke in a quieter tone, we would actually listen to her words.

"Yeah-yeah- important my derriere. Is the water warm?" Buttercup asked, scratching her back. Our aunt shot her a icy look.

"That is not ladylike of you Buttercup. Stand straight, no man is marrying a hunchback. Yes the water is warm, head into the washroom quickly."

I watched as my sister dragged her feet into the bathroom, before slamming the door shut.

My aunt let out a long sigh, before getting back to fixing Buttercup's bed. "What an immature girl, goodness why can't she inherit some manners from her family?"

I smiled at what she said, shaking my head. Buttercup was really something. She wasn't the girly type, instead she was almost like a little brother to me. Being a tomboy at a young age, I remember calling her a boy whenever I was annoyed or mad. She would spit back like fire, but I knew she'd be hurt.

Soon enough, she wasn't really affected by me calling her a boy. She rather enjoyed it, teasing me back on how I looked like an elderly woman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~" A shrill scream escaped the other room, me and my aunt switching glances as we ran over to the room where Bubbles was.

When I opened the door, I saw Bubbles standing on top of the chair shaking as she pointed over to the corner.

"B-B-BUG!"

I looked over at the cockroach on the wall, a pretty big one really. My aunt let out a shrill scream, much high pitched than her usual, and ran out of the room. I shook my head, grabbing the book on the counter and slamming it onto the insect.

Poor cockroach.

I handed the book back to Bubbles, who threw it onto the floor. "Ew no, it's stuck to it!" She gasped, waving her hand to get rid of the germs. I only chuckled, before going back to our bedroom.

Buttercup had already come out, now drying her damp hair as my aunt lectured her on keeping her hair neat.

"Today is a big day girls, we must first go pick up our dresses. Then, we shall go to 's jewelry shop and get a few necklaces. Our shoes are already here, which means what's left is our faces."

Us three nodded, I headed to the bathroom. After washing up, I threw on my old pink dress and flats, tying my hair up into a pony tail. Bubbles went after, coming in her light blue slightly old dress and her black flats. Her hair was in her usual two ponytails, reaching below her shoulders to her breasts.

We ate breakfast, the usual morning meal. Bread and tea. Aunt Sedusa quickly made us head over to town, us following behind her as she walked with pride through the town streets.

Buttercup grumbled things under her breath, clearly not happy with showing her face in public. Me and Bubbles also awkwardly shifted around at the looks townsfolk gave us.

"Ah my dear friend Sedusa! Are you attending tonight's ball?" A women asked as she approached us. Aunt Sedusa's face shone with pride, the corners of her lips into a smirk as she looked back at us.

"Indeed I am. Me and my dear nieces have been invited by the King, personally. It was an honour to be asked directly from royalty, we couldn't resist."

We gave her a cold look, seeing she was making up lies again. Why couldn't she just simply say she's been invited the same way as everyone else in town?

"Really?! My my, how amazing!" The women gushed, I didn't really see how she fell for it.

"Yes yes. Now we must get going, royalty is waiting for us."

The women's face dropped, a pang of jealousy hitting her as my aunt walked past.

"Let us go girls,"

"Yes Aunt Sedusa." We replied in unison, offering a soft look to the women who gave us a forced smile back.

"Now, let us pick up our dresses."

We nodded, following her into her friend's shop. While waiting, I looked around the place. The dresses here were beautiful, but looked like they cost a fortune. Bubbles was also fascinated, while Buttercup stared in awe at the machine on the other side of the room.

"Ah Sedusa!" Madame Juliet greeted, both kissing each other on the cheek before giggling. Buttercup rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Are you done with the dresses?" Sedusa asked. I'm pretty sure if they weren't finished, she's freak.

"Of course! The ball is an important thing, we mustn't waist time." Madame Juliet's thick french accent said, as she threw us looks.

"My goodness, this is your nieces? Beautiful!" She complimented, the three of us sheepishly thanking her.

"Yes yes, now all they need is beautiful dresses." Aunt laughed, clearly wanting the dresses already.

"Over here, I have made sure to add in the final touches."

We look over at the dresses, which gleamed in an intriguing way. Me and my sisters switched glances, before grinning.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." I commented, holding the pink gown in my arms. I examined the intricate patterns of beauty, sighing happily.

Buttercup cocked her brow at hers, but shrugged. I guess she liked it.

Bubbles looked over the moon. She grinned happily as she examined the fabric.

"And here is yours Sedusa."

Sedusa was handed a midnight black dress, full of gold gems. She smirked, satisfied.

"Thank you very much my friend."

"I will put them in a bag for you." Her friend offered, giving us the bags with our gowns. We left the shop and headed over to the jewelry store.

"Look for jewelry which matches your clothes," Our aunt reminded, as if we were too dense enough not to think about.

I ended up picking a rose pink necklace, one which went well with my dress. Bubbles too picked a blue one, which matched the mask she would wear to the ball. Buttercup insisted not wearing a necklace, but our aunt practically forced her into getting one.

In the end, we were all ready.

"Now let us get home and get dressed."

"Oh hells whiskers!" Buttercup suddenly hissed, making us rotate to look at her.

"I left my necklace at the shop! I'll be right back-"

"Buttercup-"

But before we could object, she had already ran away. I shook my head, as well as my aunt.

"BE BACK TWO HOURS BEFORE THE BALL! I DON'T WANT YOU MISSING AGAIN!"

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

On Saturdays work started a 2pm.

It was currently 1:45pm, meaning I should arrive to work on time. Only problem was-

I didn't have my clothes.

 _Damn it!_

I bit my knuckles in thought, thinking of a way to dress up like a man. I look around to see a few apartments. Maybe I can steal a pair of trousers from here?

To my luck, I see a man's outfit hung on one of the clothing lines, and my eyes divert to see if I could get up there.

I step back , stretching my arms as I examine my steps into getting there. By stepping on each window sill and jumping over to grab the clothes, I should be able.

Just like my plan, I jump from side to side, onto each window sill as I leap into the air and swiftly grab the clothes. I land on my feet, grinning madly.

Once again, I had done the impossible.

I look around to make sure nobody saw that, and run into an alley. There, I quickly strip from my clothes and throw on the male ones. I didn't have anything to tap down my chest, so I just let it be.

No one was going to stare at my chest anyways.

Running into the building, I look to see Mitch Mitchelson typing away on his type writer. Please don't look up, please don't look up-

"Hello Mr. Utonium." he greets, eyes not moving from his work.

"Hello." I croak out, awkwardly walking past him. Once I make it into my office, I let out a sigh of relief. Turning around, I was met by somebody which made me let out a slight scream.

The looked up from the files and blinked.

"Oh, you're finally here. Hurry up and get to work Mr. Utonium, I had to look for a file myself." said as he got up and walked near me.

I felt my pulse raising, as I grabbed the front of my shirt and made sure to make it look baggy. In my hands were my girl clothes, which I tied up together into a roll.

"Y-yes sir." I stumbled upon my words, waiting for him to leave.

He narrows his green eyes, stepping forward. My breathe gets stuck in my throat.

"You alright Mr. Utonium-"

"Yes."

His eyes fall onto my chest, which I kept pulling shirt forward to make it look baggy.

Please don't ask-

"What's wrong with your shirt?"

Hells whiskers!

"Um...it's only a bit itchy sir." I lied. He didn't seem too convinced, but decided to drop the topic. Intead, his eyes fell on my arms behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder. I step back, hitting the wall behind me. I let out a sheepish laugh,

"What are you talking about sir? I'm hiding nothing at all."

"Then why are your hands behind your back?" He challenged. Darn it...

"Show me your hands." he ordered. I held a strong gaze with him, to which I ended up letting out a long exhale.

"Fine."

Placing my clothes against the wall and my back, I bring my hands forward to show them empty. 's face seemed puzzled, to which I innocently grinned.

"See sir? I'm not hiding anything." I tell him, offering the brightest grin.

"Alright but...you seem different." he examined, eyes roaming on my body. KEEP YOUR EYES OFF MY BODY YOU LITTLE-

"You shaved."

I blinked. "Hm?"

He points at my face, "Your beard is gone. Now you look much younger." he pointed out.

I grab my face, examining my silky smooth skin.

 _Blimmey! I had forgotten my beard!_

"Ah yes...haha..I decided to get rid of that scratchy old thing." I informed, scratching my face.

 _"Mhm...you look much more...feminine."_

 _Oh hell no-_

"Sir, that is an insult to my face. I indeed feel very insecure about my facial features, it is terribly irritating when someone calls me feminine. Which is why I grew that old beard, to hide my soft traits. Please do not criticize my face." I tell him, rambling on about how sensitive I am to such attention.

The inner feminist side of me wanted to roll my eyes. The man smirked, crossing his arms.

"Well then, . I shall be leaving now, today I am extremely busy."

For a second, he looked annoyed by something. But then his dark green eyes turned normal, as he walked past me. I let out a deep sigh, loosening myself. Then, as if in a blink of an eye, my roll of clothes were snatched away from me.

I look up in shock to see Mr. Jojo examining the fabric, tilting his head to the side.

"So this is what you were hiding-"

" GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled, reaching for my girl clothes. He tsks, shaking his head.

"Watch your tone with me Mr. Utonium, or you might as well be fired."

I gritted my teeth.

"Please," I dragged out, "Give it back."

He only shook his head, unwrapping my clothes. NO-

A gasp escaped his lips, as his eyes fell on the dress and flats which had fallen to the floor. His jade eyes flicked over to me, as I sweat buckets.

"Mr. Utonium. I didn't think you were such a man-" The smirk on his face showed one thing; pure evil.

I shook my head, this was all a misunderstanding.

"Taking a woman's clothes with you like that-poor lady. What were you thinking?" He asked, as if I was supposed to have shame.

I felt like grabbing him by the throat and screaming that I was a woman. That this was all a misunderstanding, that I wasn't a perverted man who kept women clothes with me.

"It's not what you think-"

"Oh no, it's much worse." He cut off, pointing at my dress in his hands.

"You are a shameful young man who use women and keep their clothes. So unexpected of you."

"THEY AREN'T ANOTHER WOMAN'S DAMN IT!" I burst out, then bite the inside of my cheek.

Great job Buttercup, you have truly done it now.

"Then who's? They couldn't possibly be yours-" He thought out loud in surprise.

"No! No no no! You see, these clothes are my sisters. She had gone to the tailors this afternoon, to buy a dress for the royal ball this evening. You must have heard, it's the talk of the town. So anyways- my sister loved her dress so much that she wanted to walk the town streets while wearing it. She handed her clothes to me and told me to give them to her once I reached home,"

I was lying through my teeth, but they were good lies. Yes, they seemed to be getting me somewhere.

"Your sister?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his flawless face.

"Yes my sister-don't you think dirty thoughts sir" I added in just for fun, smirking in victory as his ears tingled red.

"Of course not Mr. Utonium! I am not a filthy mutt like you!"

I scoffed, crossing my arms to match his action.

"You are a man Mr. Jojo. Men all have those feelings, am I not right?"

"That must mean you too, have those feelings." He shot back, catching me off guard. Oh right, I was a 'man'.

"I'm leaving now . Next time don't bring your sister's clothes into work. Someone may think low of you. Goodbye."

I glare at his back as he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, I look back at my clothes. Thanks to my acting skills, I managed to survive this point.

* * *

"Mr. Utonium," 's head popped through the open door, as I looked up from the letters.

"Yes?" I responded in my deep voice, trying not to crack it.

"We have early dismissal today. This evening is the royal ball, which is why Mr. Jojo is going about now. He has allowed us to leave too, I myself am invited."

My eyes perk up at the piece of information. _Mr. Jojo was going to the ball? Oh no._

 _What was I going to do now? He'd obviously see me there and find out my whole identity and that I lied to him in order to get a job. Oh this was bad-_

But wait a second.

I wasn't going there dressed as a man. I was going dressed as a woman. didn't know me as a woman, he knew me as a man. He wouldn't be able to recognize me because of my looks.

Alright then, I was safe.

"Mr. Utonium," Speak of the devil.

Both me and Mitchelson look behind to see Mr. Jojo at the doorway, unbuttoning his first shirt buttons. What in the world was he doing?!

"You may come with me to the ball," He spoke.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Huh?

"P-Pardon sir?" I squeak out, as he looks up at me.

"You will accompany me and Mitchelson to the ball. As workers, you are allowed to come to the ball and enjoy the night. It's only fair."

Was he kidding? I wasn't joining him to the ball! Bah! I was going there as a woman, not a man!

"I'll oppose to that offer sir," I spoke in a calm matter.

Both men looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"I actually have something to do sir. I must help out with my father at home...erm...we have some business to do. Sorry."

let out a laugh, as if totally not believing it.

"This is the most important ball in town Mr. Utonium! What rubbish do you speak of?"

"I'd rather be with my family then attend a posh ball." I argue, suddenly feeling a bit triggered by his words.

"But I insist,"

"But _I_ insist," I say to my boss, hoping he'd just agree and cooperate.

I will see him there anyways...

Mitchelson lets out a sigh, his perfect eyebrows finally setting back to normal as he shoos me away.

"Alright then Mr. Utonium, run along." Mitchelson tells me.

"No. It is my duty to bring my workers along." Mr. Jojo keeps on arguing, making me growl.

"How about take another worker then? Why me?"

"The others are on break. Only you and Mitch are here, meaning you two will go. Come on, I'm sure your father won't mind his son attending such a high class event."

I realize there was no way of getting out of this situation. It meant I would have to agree and tag along.

"Fine." I breathe out, Mitch nodding.

"But I will go there myself. I'll see you there."

Mr. Jojo's eyebrows furrow. "Why is that?"

"I must tell my father."

"Alright then. Ball starts at 6, we'll see you there."

"Actually, you may be seeing Mr. Jojo on the thrown, but you'll see me on the dance floor." Mitch commented, smirking boyishly.

I cock up a brow, looking over at my boss. He sighed, rolling his jade eyes.

"Thrown?" I question, confused by what he meant.

"Yes, thrown." Mitch replied, still smiling.

Mr. Jojo only pushed Mitchelson aside, waving it off. "You shall see at the ball."

Something about his eyes made me question the whole situation. There was something that I didn't know about.

I have a feeling Mr. Jojo is hiding something from me too, that we were both keeping secrets from each other.

* * *

"BUTTERCUP! I TOLD YOU TO COME TWO HOURS BEFORE THE BALL, NOT ONE!"

I winced at the horrid shrieks of my aunt, who pulled me tightly along the arm, dragging me into the bedroom. There, I saw my two sisters getting ready.

They looked beautiful.

Blossom turned to look at me, her pink eyes popping from the makeup on her face. On her lips were a cherry red lipstick, adding a more mature look to her appearance. She wore her pink gown, hugging her curves.

Bubbles looked from the mirror, offering a bubbly grin. On her lips were a light pink shade of lipstick, her crystal eyes popping from her makeup. Her hair was in waves which cascaded down her back. On her hands were gloves, and on her body was a light blue gown which brought out her personality and shape.

While in awe at my sisters' transformation, I felt myself getting yanked by my aunt as she shoved me into the bathroom.

"Get washed up!"

I sighed, stripping from my clothes (my dress by the way) and beginning to wash myself up. My Aunt had placed all of these scented perfumes and creams on the counter, probably wanting me to use them.

I came out with a towel wrapped around my body and hair, my aunt instantly handing me my undergarments. When I wear them, she rips off the towel, leaving me only in my undergarmets. I blush awkwardly, just as she squishes the corset onto my torso.

"GAH-"

"Hold still Buttercup!"

"OUCH OUCH OUCH-"

"Stop moving."

"THE CORSET IS TOO TIGHT!" I squeak, my nails digging into my palms as I hold my breath.

From the side, Blossom and Bubbles watch me in slight amusement. How dare they?

"FINALLY!" The old hag exclaims, after practically binding my body into a twig.

She bring me my dress, sliding it onto my body as I stiffly stand. Once the stupid dress was on, she tied it up from the back. I had to grit my teeth from screaming.

After the bloody dress was on, the witch ordered Bubbles to do my makeup. Bubbles sat me down on the bed, applying weird things onto my skin as Blossom put the heels onto my feet.

Aunt Sedusa sat behind me and brushed my hair. More like yank it out of my scalp if I be honest-

What look was she going for? A poodle?!

Once I looked fake enough, they pulled me up and made me look at myself in the mirror. I observed myself from head to toe, then let out a grunt.

"Oh ew," I let out, scrunching up my nose.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" The three around me squealed jumping around me. I only crossed my arms and gagged.

I looked pretty. Too pretty.

I didn't like showing my beauty off like this. I looked like a daughter of some rich old man.

I looked like someone who could be mistaken for a princess. I admit though- I'd like to be considered a princess. Just like my mother, just like her dreams.

"Let us get going! Ah- don't forget the masks girls!"

We followed our aunt out the door, where a coach was waiting for us. Aunt Sedusa stepped out in her black dress, holding the yellow mask to her face.

"Utoniums?" The coach man asked, and she nodded.

"To the ball, please."

I had to roll my eyes, attaching the mask to my face. My sisters followed suit, as we took a seat in the fancy prancy carriage.

The whole ride, Sedusa rambled on about etiquette and expectations, telling us to dance with any men who asked us to dance. If by any chance we saw royalty, we had to 'capture their attention'.

I know for sure I'm going to be at the table of food.

Once we made it to the castle, the butler opens the coach door for us. We step out one by one, Aunt immediately sticking out her bottom.

"Why thank you." She spoke to the man, who only nodded.

"Remember my words girls." She told us, and we nodded. When she turned around I made a face at her.

Bubbles giggled from next to me, tying the ribbon of her mask to the back of her head. Blossom as well, while my eyes scan the entrance.

Blimmey! Such a big place!

We enter the ballroom, me and my sisters fascinated by what was inside. So fancy and beautiful, I would love to live here...

"How magnificent. The artwork is like nothing I've ever seen before!" Bubbles exclaimed, eyes roaming from each painting to the next.

"Is that a library?" Blossom whispered, her eyes glued to the open door which revealed red bookshelves full of thousands of books. My eyes observed the armour and fake knights hung for decoration, and I grinned at the swords and the giant courtyard outside.

This place is awesome for sword fighting.

"Right this way ladies," The butler said, motioning us over to the ballroom. We entered it, and immediately the sound of violins cut through our ears.

"Wow~" All four of us said in unison, Aunt Sedusa practically had stars in her eyes.

"Girls, let us spread out and find some men!"

I almost puked at what she had said. I was never going to throw myself to a man like that.

I grabbed my sisters and dragged them over to the back of the room, where only a few people stood. The rest were all dancing.

"So amazing..." Blossom let out, clearly dazed. Bubbles nodded, letting out joyful laughter.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

I fixed my red tunic and cleared my throat. Fixing my hair, I slide on my blood red mask.

Looking in the mirror, I blink. I looked mysterious hm?

Making my way over to my youngest brother's room, I knock on the door.

"Boomer? Are you ready?"

Footsteps came from the other side of the door, and it creaked open revealing my blonde brother. He stood straight as his blonde bangs were gelled neatly to bring out his ocean blue eyes. He wore his blue tunic and white pants, a sword at his belt. On his face was the navy blue mask, giving a mysterious vibe to his looks.

"Yes," He answered, shutting the door behind him. We begin walking down the hall, and I knock on Butch's door.

"Butch."

"Hold on a second," His voice called from the distant, before he swung it open to reveal him standing in the same outfit as us, only a dark green tunic and black pants.

On his face he wore a green mask, and his midnight black hair was slightly neater but still spiky.

"Ready," He smirked, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"Put that away." I tell him, rolling my eyes. "Let's go, father and mother must be waiting for us."

My brothers followed behind me, as we stepped into the ballroom. I caught sight of my parents, watching the guests dance.

"Mother, Father." I acknowledge, and they turn to me only to grin.

"Let us announce you!" Mother exclaims, motioning the speaker to come over. Me and my brothers switch glances, before sighing.

Royalty has got to do what royalty has got to do.

"Please welcome Prince Brick, Prince Butch, and Prince Boomer."

Immediately, the dancing stopped and gasps were heard. Females eyed us like we were a piece of meat, all squealing. I smiled politely at the crowd, my brothers on either side of me.

"Welcome everyone." I say out loud, earning screams from the women.

"As you all know, my sons are looking for wives. May the best women win." My father spoke, grinning as he sat back down.

The music began once again, me and my brothers taking seats on our thrones.

"You all look amazing," Mother compliments, and we smile.

"Thank you mother, you as well."

Mother places a hand to heart, showing she was touched. I only chuckled, looking back over at the dance floor. So many women, so many choices. But I feel as if the one for me wasn't here.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I stood by the plant in the giant vase, awkwardly playing with my fingers. So far, I didn't know what to do.

There was a library in the hall where we just came from, and I have been dying to go see it. The amount of books I saw just by peeking through there was amazing.

Bubbles stood next to me, playing with the curls in her hair. Buttercup looked more nervous, eyeing the ballroom anxiously. I couldn't tell why she was suddenly acting like that.

"I really want to see that library." I told them, and they looked up at me.

"Yes, I saw amazing paintings in that hallway." Bubbles said.

"Well then, lets go see them. Aunt is too busy socializing with nobility, she won't notice."

Me and Bubbles switch glances, before nodding at Buttercup's idea. Sneakily, we head out the ballroom.

"Over there!" Bubbles pointed, and I gasped at the library. Us three stepped in, making sure no one saw us. I looked around the place and realized one thing- I was in my paradise.

Bubbles squealed over the painting on the wall, going over to examine the techniques used to paint it.

Buttercup just stood observing how big the place was. She caught sight of a metal statue of a knight with a sword, and pulled the weapon out of the sheath. She began playing with it, practicing her fighting skills.

This was practically where we belonged. Not like we were ever going to have a chance to live in a place like this though.

After a few minutes of exploring, we heard a voice come from the entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A man's voice called out, making all three of us jump up. We switched surprised glances, before trying to hide somewhere.

"Please do not enter the library, this place is off limits." The man called out, and I sighed.

Buttercup gave me a look which screamed what the heck I was doing, as I stepped into the light to show myself to the man.

"We are sorry sir, we just got lost." I told him, and he nodded smiling.

"It is alright miss. Please make your way out, the ballroom is this way-"

Once he saw us three, he somehow froze. I gave him a odd look, Buttercup crossing her arms.

"Sorry sir, we will make our way to the ballroom." I tell him, offering a bright smile. He nods, showing us the way. I hear him shut the library doors, also shutting a part of me with it.

I look back sadly at my paradise, which had now been locked away.

"I will um-"

The doors to the ballroom opened a bit too loudly than usual, making everyone at the ballroom look at us.

"Great." I hear Buttercup mutter sarcastically.

I awkwardly step into the room, with my sisters behind me. Clearing my throat, I try to ignore the awed looks people gave us when we walked by.

"Why are they staring at us Blossom?" Bubbles asks quietly, as we make our way through the people.

"I don't know..." I reply truthfully, my dress dragging behind me.

From the other side of the room, I hear my aunt call us over.

"Great job dears, you just brought yourself attention. I'm sure the King and Queen saw you." She whispered as she rushed over to us, making me sigh.

"How...wonderful." I manage to come up with, and she nods skipping away.

* * *

Queen Jojo exchanges glances with the King, who's lips thin out into a line.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, they made quite an entrance." He commented, resting himself back.

"They were beautiful!"

"Mhm.."

"And there was three!"

"Meaning?"

Queen Jojo threw her husband a cold look, to which he blinked confused.

"Don't be dense Mojo. Three and three. They seem perfect for our sons."

The king practically fell off his throne.

"Bella, you only saw them for 30 seconds! They were complete strangers! You can't choose anyone just by taking a glance-"

"But look at your sons,"

King Jojo furrowed his brows, looking down at the three thrones below him. There he saw his sons watching the girls as they stood at the other side of the room, and he coughed.

It couldn't be.

"Love at first sight?" He gaped, the Queen swooning.

"How romantic."

Blinking multiple times, King Jojo only managed to rub his temples.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

While the music played, a sudden loud bang rang through the room. Everyone looked up to see the door wide open, revealing one of our butlers along with three women.

When I took in the appearance of them from far away, I felt my mouth slightly gape.

They were certainly the most interesting I had seen so far. I think my brothers felt the same way, as we watched the one in the pink dress step forward and clear her throat.

Behind her were two other young women, who followed her as they made it to the back of the room. I blinked, my eyes still somehow glued onto them.

I didn't know why, but something was clearly intriguing about their prescence.

"Why such a loud entrance?" Butch chuckled, leaning his head against his throne. I shrugged, Boomer speaking up.

"Maybe they wanted attention?"

"With their reactions, it seemed as if they were a bit surprised too." I tell him, and he nods looking away.

"Hey son." A whisper comes in my ear, making me slightly jump. I turn around to see my mother, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Did you see the 3 women who just came in? It's almost time for your ball dance..."

I nodded, facing the front once again. The three women were disappeared in the crowd of dancing people, and I sighed.

"You must go speak with every young woman." My father called out, making Boomer grumble something under his breathe.

I looked over at the hundreds of women in front of me and felt my throat tighten. Oh this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

So far, I have been living off the edge.

My eyes kept looking around for a familiar face, my boss. He wasn't anywhere around, making me wonder if he was arriving late. I had scanned every person in the room, and hadn't caught sight of him.

But I saw Mr. Mitchelson, who stood speaking to men while drinking a cup of wine.

This was boring.

Stretching my arms, I caught sight of a man watching me. Ew, how creepy. I froze eye contact with him, a sort of weird colour of orbs. Where those red eyes?

Narrowing my eyes, I turn away from the man on the throne. That must have been on of the princes.

If Sedusa had found out I had just made eye contact with one of the royal princes of Townsville, she would've considered me my favourite and insist on getting me married to him as soon as possible.

I heard that the Princes were greeting each woman in the ballroom, and having a dance with them. How disgustingly cliche, it hurt my head.

Of course, Aunt heard about it and dragged us into the line.

I was currently standing next to Blossom and Bubbles, who had been as annoyed as I was.

"It's alright girls, we'll just smile and introduce ourselves and leave." Blossom stated, sounding like there was no harm in the situation.

"As if Aunt Sedusa isn't going to make us dance with them." I drag out sarcastically, making my younger sister gulp.

"Dance?"

"It'll be alright, we dance a lot at home."

"But we dance like we're part of the circus." I state, making Blossom cough.

"Well...I suppose ballroom dancing isn't that hard. Mother and father used to do it all the time remember?"

Putting my parents in this situation caught me off guard a bit, and also Bubbles as she frowned. Blossom avoided eye contact, suddenly guilty for reminding us of them.

"Sorry." She stated, and we shook our heads.

"It's alright," Bubbles whispers, and I nod. I was secretly feeling like starting my whole emotional fit again.

A few people away from us stood Daisy, the brat of a neighbour. She waited excitedly for her turn, with her sickly orange dress and mask. Her brown hair was in a tight bun, and she wore so much jewelry that it looked like she could be a shop.

Once she approached the Princes, I heard her high pitched squeal.

From here, I couldn't exactly see how they looked like that much. I had only took one glance at them. Soon enough, I hear a low voice.

"Yes miss, what is your name?"

"I am Daisy Fernando. Hopefully Princess Daisy after this meeting."

Oh my god- her cringe was real. Even Bubbles winced at the horrible sense of flirting.

"How immature." Blossom mumbled.

"Um...that's nice." The prince's voice stated awkwardly, as I clamped by mouth shut from bursting out into laughter.

"Girls, you must approach them like that." Our aunt spoke, making us gape. Was she kidding? She was practically immune to the horrible flirting going on.

"Yes um now, next." The voice called out, and I see Daisy walk past with the most priceless look ever.

I wish I took a picture of that.

Me and my sisters had bursted into a set of giggles, our aunt tossing us suspicious looks.

Finally (as if it took ages), it was our turn. I avoided gazing up at the men, all I looked at was the floor.

"Hello" One of the princes said, sounding a bit high pitched than I last heard him.

"Um-" Blossom was cut off by our aunt stepping in front.

"A pleasure to meet you your highnesses! I am Sedusa, and these are my nieces. Please introduce yourselves girls-"

We give our aunt deadpanned looks, and she holds the painful looking smile while threatening us to reply.

"Y-Yes my name is-"

A sudden scream filled the room, and we all turned to see a woman enter the room with three girls behind her.

"BELLA!" She squeals, the Queen raising from her seat.

"Brooklyn?!"

The two women hug and squeal, as everyone around stares. I see three girls about our age come to view, grinning as they watch the two ladies hug.

"Hello Auntie." A slightly high voice comes from one of their mouths, one with hair like Blossom's only a shade darker.

"Berserk! How great to see you!"

I quietly snorted at the name. But then again, ours are not really normal either.

"My sons! Come over here!" The Queen says, and soon enough the princes were gone. I heard my aunt mutter curses under her breath.

"Who dare interrupt this moment? We were so close."

Me and my sisters let out sighs of relief, glad it was over. We instead, watched as the two families met and greeted each other happily. Well, from the side the princes seemed calm and cool while the girls eyes them up and down like prey.

I could tell some marriages were going to happen here...

Smirking to myself I walk past them. This was good, now Aunt wouldn't have to try to get us married to royalty.

* * *

 **It was shorter than what I wanted to write, but here you go. So the girls and guys get a little glimpse of each other huh? Do you think that their introduction shouldn't have been inturrupted?**

 **Comment your favourite pair!**

 **Please make sure to review and faveourite, it would be much appreciated by me! Please give me your opinion on the chapter PLEASE. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Replacement

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

The ball was over, and it was time to get back home.

After the special guests had arrived, the Royal family seemed to cancel the meet and greet and instead have a heart to heart talk with the guests. I didn't really know who they were, but after hearing the gossiping near the drinks, I found out they were known as the Plutoniums.

It was almost like our last name, but different.

I was slightly glad that we weren't meeting with the princes, I was too shy to meet royalty. But I admit, meeting a real prince sounds amazing. One of the princes, the one with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he seemed to catch my attention.

He looked oddly familiar.

So after I stood watching him sit next to his brothers for a while, I finally remembered. He was the boy I met last time in the woods. It struck me that I had spoken to a royal, in the woods. I can't believe I hadn't realized earlier.

The boy was a prince!

Of course I kept it to myself, I didn't want to go up there and tell him that I was the girl he met last week. It would be completely random.

When we made it home, our Aunt wouldn't stop muttering about how the Plutoniums took away our spotlight. She seemed really annoyed by the fact that we were mere seconds away from introducing ourselves.

"Well, I already told them my name. Once they realize what a great woman I am they're surely to come knocking on our door." She told herself in order to feel better.

"Hopefully those witches rot." She added, face twisting into a scowl.

Me and my sisters switched glances, before heading upstairs to our bedroom. Immediately, Buttercup ripped the mask off her face and began fumbling with the back of her dress.

"Gah-get this stupid thing off of me!" She whined, as my older sister Blossom laughed and approached her. I watched as Blossom helps undress Buttercup's dress, I take my own jewellery and mask off too. We were all exhausted.

Letting out a tired sigh, I plop onto my bed, feeling the curls in my hair spread around me. Blossom shuts off the lantern, and Buttercup yawns out loud.

"Well...that went well."

We knew Blossom meant the ball.

"Very," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank the god that the people came before we got to introduce ourselves." Buttercup let out, and then it went silent once again.

A small part of me wanted to figure out that mystery prince's name, but I knew it wouldn't be that hard. The Princes were famous around town, I could probably ask one of the townsfolk.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

I managed to come early to the office, where a tired Mitchelson sat typing away. I cleared my throat, greeting him. His chocolate orbs look up at me, and his face quickly seemed to change.

"Ah, Mr. Utonium! Where were you last night?"

Aw shucks. I forgot about that.

Clearing my throat, I thought of something. "At the ball of course! Didn't you see me?"

His face scrunches up in confusion, and he scratched his head. "That's funny, I didn't see you at all..."

I let out a deep laugh, slapping him on the shoulder. He blinks, a bit took back by my action as I hold my stomach.

"Hilarious! I saw you dancing away with those ladies. I called you over but you didn't seem to hear me."

Still in deep thought, I pass by the man and sneak into my office. There sat Mr. Jojo.

"Mr. Utonium," He nods, as I clench my fist. Damn it, why is he here?

"Ahaha, Mr. Jojo- what a pleasant surprise to see you-"

"I didn't see you yesterday at the ball Mr. Utonium." He cut straight to the point. I felt like rolling my eyes. He actually went to the party?

"I didn't see _you._ "

Which was true, I hadn't seen him anywhere. Trust me, I searched every corner of the ballroom with my keen eyesight, but the man was nowhere to be found.

"I was at the ball Mr. Utonium,"

"Really? So was I"

He narrows his eyes, as if searching for a lie. I kept my cool, because I wasn't lying. I had been at the ball, just not as who he thought I would go as.

"Interesting. Well then, I'll be going."

He gets up and heads out the door, and I let out a face palm. Next time I had to make sure on looking less suspicious.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

I sharpened my sword, rotating it around to have a good look at it. Smirking, I put it back in it's sheath.

Perfect. Now Butch will surely be defeated.

"Your Highness," A guards voice rings from behind, and I turn to look at him at the doorway.

"The Queen is calling."

I nod, following behind the guard as we enter the throne room. My mother sat on her throne, smiling even more brighter than usual. I suppose the ball must have went well for her.

She looks up, her ocean blue eyes meeting mine.

"Ah, Brick!" She motions me over to come.

I nod, bowing my head down in respect as I take a seat in my fathers throne. She grabs my hands, and gives me a hopeful look.

"Weren't the Plutoniums just wonderful?" She gushed.

I blinked, remembering last nights events. Ah yes, we had met with another Kingdom's Royal family who were also our cousins; the Plutoniums. They seemed genially alright I suppose, besides the fact that the girls were acting strange.

"Um..I guess-"

"You and your brothers and princesses from Andrea would be a perfect match!"

At her words, I let go of her hands.

"Pardon mother?"

She continued to grin.

"Don't be shy Brick, you and Berserk are practically made for each other!"

The whole idea itself sounded berserk. No pun intended.

I shook my head, letting out an awkward laugh. I had met the girl just yesterday, she was normal to me. I didn't feel any sort of attraction to her, and absolutely no thoughts of getting married to her. I don't even remember this cousin.

"I...don't think Boomer and Butch would like that." I told her, hiding the fact that I myself didn't want it.

My mother's eyebrows shot up, but then she suddenly let out a giggle.

"I'm sure they'll soon be head over heels. Love can hit you at any time you know!"

"But we can't arrange a marriage so fast."

"That's why me and Queen Brooklyn have decided to send you 6 on dates! It will be magnificent."

I couldn't argue any further, and finally sighed in defeat. It will be alright, it's only a few dates. It wasn't like we were getting married any time soon. Me and my brothers were just going to have to live with it.

* * *

"What?!" Butch demanded, dropping his sword.

Boomer had stopped painting, a look of surprise on his face. Which was pretty shocking, since Boomer barely even showed any emotion whatsoever.

Brick let out a sigh, lowering his sword as well. Him and his brother were currently having a sword fight in Boomer's bedroom, while Boomer painted near the window. Well they were, until Brick decided to tell them the news.

"We're going to be going on a few dates with the Plutoniums." Brick repeats, his brothers switching glances.

"But we just met them!" Butch pointed out, and Brick sighed.

"Exactly, mother wants us to get to know each other. She has some plan on getting us married."

Boomer began to cough from the sidelines, while Butch's face was full of disbelief.

"They're literally the awkwardest people to be around." Boomer exclaimed, shaking his head as he muttered something else under his breath.

"Well, we might as well go along with it. It's not like we're getting married."

"Yes but we probably _will_ if we start having dates with them." The dark hair boy dragged out, crossing his arms.

"So when's the date?"

Brick craned his head over to his youngest brother, who sat with his legs crossed and back against the wall. Butch snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Mother said it was this Friday."

"Oh jolly."

"I call Berserk."

Bothe brothers looked over at Brick in surprise, not believing what he just said.

"Don't tell me your excited!" Butch gasped, and the redhead shook his head.

"No no no, it's only because she seems like the calmest out of the three. And mother is matchmaking me with her."

"Her name doesn't say that," Boomer muttered, Butch letting out a laugh.

"Which means we are left with the other two?"

"Wow Butch, you're great at Mathematics."

Butch rolled his eyes at his brothers sarcastic remark, looking up at the ticking clock on the wall.

"Lets just hope this all goes well."

* * *

"Your highness!"

The King looked up from his paper work to see the butler rushing into the room. Behind him were a few maids, sniffling as they tried to stop crying.

"What on earth is the matter Anthony?" King Jojo asked, getting up from his seat.

The butler known as Anthony sighed, looking back at the crying maids and then back at the king.

"Well you see, unfortunately Natalie has passed away."

A gasp escaped from the Queen, who had been sitting near the castle window. She got up onto her feet and rushed over to Anthony who stood with darkness on his face.

"That can't be! She was doing fine last time I saw her-"

"My Queen, she had a sudden heart attack. Her heart wasn't stable at all from all of the time she spent being sick."

Queen Jojo burst into a set of tears, grabbing onto her husband's shoulder.

"Mojo, what shall we do?" She sobbed, Mojo sighing sadly.

"I'm afraid she is gone Bella. She was a great maid."

Natalie was indeed a great maid, and a strong woman. She worked in the castle for more than 40 years, even took care of the King when he was younger. She had watched over the royal family, and the royal family and grown to love her. Queen Bella Jojo especially, felt as if Natalie was her mother.

"And now, now we are one maid short."

"Natalie was too special to have her spot given away!" She Queen cried, Anthony stepping back.

"I am sorry, your highness." He apologized.

"Anthony, go announce that their is a free spot in the castle for a new maid. We will be holding a meeting to see who is capable enough to hold Natalie's spot."

Anthony nodded at the King's order and rushed away, the maids after him.

"May one of you maids please bring some water for the Queen?" Mojo asked, and one of the maids nodded and rushed off to get a glass of water.

* * *

Boomer dropped his painting onto the floor, feeling a part of him shut down.

Natalie was dead? _The_ Natalie was dead?

Brick and Butch stood in the room, both with looks of sadness on their faces. But Boomer-

Boomer was lost. He felt numb at the news, not able to swallow down that lump in his throat. Natalie was one of the closest of people he had to his heart, she was practically his second mother.

Jut like Queen Jojo, Boomer was attached to that old woman. Finding out she was dead had hit him hard.

"Not Natalie..." Butch whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"She will be truly missed." Brick finished, plopping down onto his blood red blanket. His head was in his hands, as it went dead silent after that.

Boomer slowly picked up the painting from the floor and walked out the door. He began to walk down the hallway, which brought back thousands of memories. Once he made it to a room, he opened the door and felt bile rise into his throat as he looked around.

Just a day ago, Natalie sat here.

Her room smelled faintly of her scent, blueberries and candy. He looked down at his painting, a dark blue vase with blood red roses. Walking over to her bed, he placed the painting on the hook on the wall.

She had planned to hang it there. He had painted it just for her, for once she asked for a favour. The symbolic roses and blue vase, he wanted to show her. But she was gone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: (12 years ago):**_

 _Boomer sat on one of the dining table chairs, his feet kicking back and forth as he bit his lip in frustration._

 _Letting out a groan, he threw his pencil at the wall._

 _Or at least he thought it was a wall._

 _"Oh dear," A wince came from where he had last tossed the pencil, and he looked up to see the old Maid Natalie rubbing her stomach. A gasp escaped his lips, as he rushed over to her._

 _"I-I'm sorry Natalie!" He apologized, and a singsong laugh escaped her cherry lips._

 _"It's alright Boomer," She stated cheerfully,rubbing his curly hair as he let out a quiet sigh. He marched back over to the dining table and took a seat, once again beginning his action of kicking his legs back and forth._

 _"You're not going to take your pencil?" Natalie asked as she handed him the pencil. Boomer took it with a scowl, placing it back down onto the table. He sent glares at the pencil, crossing his arms._

 _"What are you angry about?"_

 _He felt a body take a seat next to him, and he turned to look at her. Her light blue eyes and soft smile instantly felt comforting._

 _"I'm annoyed with my brothers. Brick said painting was dumb and Butch said my drawings look like garbage."_

 _The women's lips quirked up slightly, as she put a strand of her caramel hair behind her ear. "Well lets see your drawing."_

 _Boomer pointed over at his paper, which had on it a drawing of his family._

 _Natalie's lips grinned._

 _"Why Boomer, it's lovely."_

 _"You don't need to lie about it Natalie, I know it's bad." He muttered, avoiding eye contact. He suddenly felt her hands on his face, turning it over to her._

 _"Boomer, you are one of the best artists I know. Think about it, Brick thinks painting is dumb only because he doesn't paint. I'm sure if he learned, he would love it as well. As for Butch,"_

 _She leaned a bit closer and looked around the room. Then she whispered "Butch is horrible at drawing"_

 _Boomer looked up at her, a smile crawling up onto his face. Both snickered as they looked around to see if the dark headed boy was around. But he luckily wasn't, or else he'd throw a fit._

 _"See? You're a true artist."_

 _"Your think so?" He asked, eyes lighting up. The middle aged woman laughed, promising him._

 _"I want you to paint and draw me pictures. I will keep them in my secret box and show them to you after you become a famous artist."_

 _"Promise?" Boomer stuck out his little pinky, and Natalie smiled. Slowly, she intertwined her pinky with his, and pressed a kiss onto his head._

 _"I promise."_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

But she broke her promise. I hadn't yet become a famous artist and she had left me. She'll never see me reach my dreams, I won't be able to run up to her and happily yell that I had finally done it. That I had finally become someone to be proud of, someone who I had spent years trying to become.

I feel my eyes sting, but I hold it in. Looking up at my painting, my lips curl up in disgust.

It was all because of this. It was because of this that she was gone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: (9 years ago:)**_

 _Boomer ran through the hallways, an excited grin on his face as he carried a bunch of drawings in his hands. Once he made it to Natalie's room, he tried to open the door._

 _But something stopped him._

 _He could've sworn he heard faint cries from behind the door. Creaking it open, he peeked in to see the caramel haired woman crying on her bed. He walked over to her, drawings still in his hands._

 _"N-Natalie?"_

 _The woman looked up after hearing her name, revealing her swollen red eyes. She sniffled._

 _"Boomer? What are you doing here?" Her voice was a bit croaky due to her crying, but she held a soft smile once she saw the young prince._

 _Boomer placed his drawings onto the bed and sat next to her. He examined her face with curiosity, as she tried to wipe away her overflowing tears._

 _"What's wrong?" He finally asked, large blue eyes full of equal sadness. He had never seen Natalie upset, and seeing her right now like this hurt him._

 _"I'm just...remembering an old friend." She sighed, smiling into the distance._

 _"A friend? Who?"_

 _"You don't know him," She chuckled lightly. The word 'him' made Boomer's ears perk up._

 _"He's a boy?"_

 _The woman nodded, running a hand through her slightly grey hair. She was growing older, but it didn't stop her from smiling everyday when she cleaned the castle._

 _"He was a great friend."_

 _"What happened to him?" The curious ten year old asked, and she let out another sigh._

 _"Nothing, he found another person."_

 _Boomer blinked, trying to process this information. Something about her words seemed slightly fishy, as if their was another meaning behind them. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Not his brother Brick, but the other type of bricks._

 _"Love?" He asked, stretching out the word._

 _Natalie blinked, turning over to him in a blink of an eye. "Love?" She repeated, furrowing her brows. Boomer could tell that was the case. "He was your love?"_

 _There was a moment of silence. "Yes, yes he was."_

 _"And he found another girl?"_

 _Natalie bit back tears, shutting her eyes. "Yes,"_

 _Boomer sat silently, before wrapping his arms around her. To his hug, the woman began to quietly sob. Boomer sat as she let all of her tears out, making sure not to leave her side. Whenever he was upset, Natalie sat with him until he felt better. Now it was his turn._

 _He suddenly felt something poke his arm, and he looked down to see a rose on Natalie's lap. Pulling away, he pointed at it. "Why do you have a rose Natalie?" He questioned, and she smiled through her tears._

 _"Ah, it's just a memory of him." She told, grasping the stem of the rose between her fingers._

 _"You see, when me and him met, he handed me a rose. He was a noble man, while I was a daughter of a baker. We became best of friends, and he gave me roses everyday. I kept them in a dark blue vase, which I broke on the day I found out he had fallen in love with another. I truly loved him, but I guess he never understood."_

 _The boy was silent after hearing her story, and he slowly picked the flower out of her grasp and threw it away. Natalie gasped, giving him a wide eyed look. "Boomer? What was that for-"_

 _"A man like him isn't worth to cry over Natalie." He told her, crossing his arms._

 _The frown on Natalie's face slowly curved upwards. Then, she let out a laugh. Getting up, she picked the rose off the ground and sat back next to Boomer._

 _"You're going to grow up into a gentleman." She told him, hugging him as she once again laughed._

 _"You miss the vase?" He asked._

 _"Hmmm...it was a very beautiful vase. I do miss it."_

 _"Then I will paint you one."_

 _"To remind me of my love?" She questioned._

 _"To make you feel better." He explained, a grin spread across his face._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

* * *

Boomer's throat stung at the memory, as he felt his eyes burn with tears. He felt the hot tears run down his face as he remembered Natalie, his heart breaking.

She was his closest friend.

He let himself fall onto the bed, his head in his arms as he burst out into sobs.

Nobody knew how much the third prince cared about Natalie, those two were like a secret. Boomer never expressed any emotion whatsoever unless the old woman was there. He told her everything, his feelings, his weaknesses, his dreams. She was his personal diary.

Now, he had nobody to talk to.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

We were out of bread again, so my aunt had sent me over to town. As I arrived to the busy streets of Townsville, it seemed even more chaotic than the last time I had seen it.

The people chattered loudly as they gathered around something in Town's Square. From curiosity, I decided to peek over to see what everyone was so excited about.

"To all of the people in Townsville!" A man's voice yelled out loud, holding a scroll. He was dressed in a tunic and pants, a hat on his mop of brown hair.

"The castle now has a free spot for the position as a maid! The King will be coming to Townsville tomorrow morning to hire a new maid, anyone who wishes to fill in that spot may come to towns square!"

A new maid? What for?

Yesterday at the ball, their were tons of maids running around. I guess it isn't enough...

Shrugging, I pass by the crowd of whispers and accidentally bump into someone. Looking up, I see the palace messenger. His scrolls of paper were on the floor, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry sir!" I apologized, picking up all the papers in an instant.

He gives me a tired look, taking the scrolls which I handed back to him.

"T'is alright. Be careful next time."

I nod at his little scolding and begin to head off.

"Wait!" He exclaims, jumping off of his horse. I turn to look at him, as he approaches me.

"You seem like a good candidate for the new position in the castle. Please attend tomorrow's event."

I thought about his proposal for a moment, wondering if I really should. I mean, cleaning wasn't so bad, I did it all the time at home. I'm sure the castle won't be any different.

"I'll think about it." I smile politely.

The messenger nods, offering a tight smile before heading back over to his horse. I proceed on my trip to find bread.

Maybe if I accept the position, I will get to see the Prince. Not that I had feelings for him or anything, I just wanted to speak to him again. I wanted to see if he'd remember me, and maybe we could even become friends.

He seemed friendly enough.

I enter the bakery, sniffing the sweet scent of cake which attacked me as soon as I stepped in. There stood Mr. Lumpkins, baking away. I smiled, skipping over to the front table and greeting him. He turns around to my voice, a jolly smile on his chubby face.

"Bubbles! The usual?"

"Yep!" I giggled, watching as he ran back over to the oven.

"Did you see those beautiful women at the ball yesterday?" A voice asked from behind, and I turn to see 2 women gossiping near the door.

"Yes, they seemed to have everyone's eyes at the ball." The other said, as I awkwardly turn back to the front.

"What beauties. They were about to meet with the princes, but the Plutoniums entered the room."

"Ah, the Plutoniums. I've heard that they have friendly ties with the Jojo's."

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently the princesses of Andrea and our lovely princes are in some sort of arranged marriage."

A gasp escaped one of them.

"Oh goodness! They would make ravishing couples!"

"I know, but I still think the 3 goddesses would have been better. The princes seemed flustered when seeing those three."

Flustered when seeing us? I don't think they even saw us enter the room. Or maybe they did, but me and my sisters weren't watching.

"But other news, the eldest maid in the castle passed away last night."

Another set of gasps. I furrowed my brows at this.

"Not her! She was a great woman to the Jojo's, poor them. So what are they going to do now?"

"Well, their hiring a new one. You and I should join. How about it?"

Giggles burst from their mouths, as they began talking about how they'd be great maids for the castle.

"Here you go Miss. Bubbles!"

I look up to see a bag of bread being handed to me. Nodding, I hesitantly take the bread and put it into my basket.

"Goodbye Mr. Lumpkins!" I wave, exiting the shop. The two ladies watch me as I pass by, before switching glances. I clear my throat, hiding my face under my hair as I hurry away from them.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I sat on my bed, reading one of my faveourite books. I had already read it about 10 times, but it just never got old for me. Bubbles lay down on her stomach, drawing flowers on her sketchbook.

"Blossom," My youngest sister called out, just as I flipped the page.

"Hm?" I replied, eyes glued onto the words of the pages.

"Do you know we've been the talk of the town?"

This made me stop reading. Slowly looking over from my book, I see my sister's sky blue eyes watching me, her pencil flicking her in the face.

"No. What for?"

"Well about the ball. They said we had everyone's attention there, even the princes."

Even the princes? I had to let out a scoff like that.

"The townsfolk love making rumours Bubbles, you should know that half of it is probably not true." I tell her, letting out a dry laugh.

"But I did see people staring when we entered." She pointed out, lost in thought.

"Well, even if everyone else saw us, it doesn't the princes were flustered."

After a moment of silence, the blonde spoke again.

"Where's Buttercup?"

I sighed at this. Buttercup was once again off on her little adventures around the kingdom, not coming back until 6 pm. It was weird how she always came at that time, I had noticed. She'd come as tired as ever, with a weird stain on her face and her clothes a bit crinkled.

I wonder why...

"Bubbles?"

"Yes?" She asked, smiling softly as she put down her art materials.

"Do you think something is up with Buttercup?"

She thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't know. She's been disappearing a lot lately."

"What have you noticed about her when she comes back?"

"Well she looks exhausted. And her clothes are a bit-"

A gasp escaped her pink lips as her big blue eyes widened. I gulp, running a hand across my face.

"You don't think..."

"That she's seeing a man? Yes I do."

My younger sister bursts out into a set of tears, running over to me.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do? She can't possibly be spending so much time with a man and feeding us so many lies! What if something bad happens to her?"

I sigh, patting her back as I think about the whole situation.

"It may not be true though. Buttercup hates men with deep passion, she can't possibly be having a secret affair."

"Y-you're right, Buttercup isn't like that."

As if on cue, the dark headed girl enters the room. On her face was a small smirk, and she seemed to be in her own world. Me and Bubbles switch glances, before watching our sister with pure caution.

She doesn't even notice us until a minute after, and jumps up slightly.

"Oh, I didn't see you too." She told us, grinning as she pulled the tie off of her hair. Her hair had grown only an inch longer, just reaching her shoulders.

"Hey...Buttercup.." I said, watching as she smirked to herself.

"I'm going to go wash up, I feel a bit gross." She tells us, heading into the washroom.

"I wonder why." I hear myself saying in a light tone, Bubbles making a weird sound with her throat.

We give each other a furrowed look, before sighing.

"Nahhhh..."

* * *

The three girls gathered around the dinner table, beginning to place food into their plates. Which compared to what they saw at the castle, wasn't much.

Aunt Sedusa stepped into the room, clutching her head as she let out a groan of pain. Buttercup looked up at her, cheeks full of food.

"My head..." The woman groaned, taking a seat. She motioned Bubbles to put some food onto her plate, and Bubbles nodded quickly doing so. Sedusa's forehead had thin lines on it as she clutched it tightly.

Blossom noticed this, getting up and pulled off her ribbon. She proceeded by tying it around her aunt's head, making sure it was tight enough to make the headache go away.

"Ah, thank you dear-"

The lady seemed relieved, beginning to eat her food. Blossom went back to her seat, blinking at Buttercup's cocked up brow and Bubbles' smile. There aunt wasn't that bad sometimes, she could act like a human if she wanted to.

But most of the time she didn't show her nice side, she wanted to be strict on the girls so they could end up successful in life. Successful meaning married to a rich man and wearing the finest fabrics and jewels.

"So today when I had gone to town," Bubbles began, finally gaining the courage to speak.

Buttercup and Blossom look over at her, but their aunt only has her eyes on her food.

"I heard that the castle's eldest maid had passed away,"

That sprung up Sedusa's attention.

Blossom sighed sadly, and Buttercup frowned at the news. "Poor woman,"

"And the King is looking for a new maid to hire for the castle. The messenger told me I would be a good candidate-"

"Bubbles!" Her aunt's voice squealed.

Bubbles looks up from her hands to see her aunt's green eyes gleaming with happiness.

"This is great! I have never been more proud of you than right now!" She gushed, making the blonde confused.

"Happy? What for?"

"This is your chance!" The aunt whispered, getting up and making her way over to the girl. She held Bubbles' soft little hands and grinned so wide that Buttercup almost coughed up her food. Blossom narrowed her eyes, confused as well at what her aunt was implying.

"Think about it, you would work for the castle. You'd be living with the royal family! Surely one of the princes-if not all- would see your beauty and want to marry you! Oh this is a great idea indeed!"

Sedusa clapped her hands together, then began jumping around the room with joy. While rambling on about how great life would be, Bubbles inturrupted. The blonde girl looked up slowly at her aunt, blinking multiple times.

"But what if I don't want to get married to one of the princes?"

Her innocent little remark caused Sedusa to turn around so fast, it almost made her dizzy. With her sharp green eyes, she leaned in to the girl's face and scowled. Bubbles gulped at the anger.

"What do you mean you don't want to get married to one of the princes?" She spat, Buttercup growling at how she was being mean to her sister. Blossom clutched the table cloth in her fist, trying to control her anger at Sedusa.

"You are raised to get married to a rich man Bubbles. I expected a noble man-but here you have a chance with a prince! Even more better! If you don't want to end up on the streets with your head hung low in shame, then follow my advice!"

Buttercup felt like punching the woman's face in. Sedusa was the one who should have her head hung low in shame.

"Y-yes, Aunt Sedusa." Bubbles whimpered, her head lowering from the slit pupils.

Stepping back, Sedusa's lips curled into an evil smirk. She held her head high as she gave new orders.

"Tomorrow morning, Bubbles shall go to where the event is and do her best to get the job. Blossom shall accompany her, if not Bubbles then Blossom can have a chance too. There are 3 princes, I'm sure by one falling in love with one of you, the other two will fall in love with Buttercup and Blossom or Bubbles."

Blossom nodded in respect as her aunt walked out of the room, Buttercup suddenly slamming her fist onto the table.

"Damn it that woman gets on my nerves." She gritted out, Bubbles letting out a long sigh of relief once her aunt had gone.

"You did well by holding your tongue." Blossom told her, her lips thinning out into a line.

"I guess tomorrow's going to be a busy day. Will you accompany us Buttercup?"

Buttercup looked up in surprise, her eyes flickering back and forth as she thought about something. Bubbles and Blossom switched glances, once again suspicious.

"Um...actually I have some business to get to."

Blossom narrowed her light pink eyes, observing her black haired sister carefully.

"What type of business?"

Buttercup wanted to say business business. As in she had to attend work and she has a boss and her own office. But she thought of a lie in a flash.

"Well, business such as finding my necklace. I dropped it somewhere yesterday evening, so I must go retrace my steps and find it."

"You don't even wear necklaces." Bubbles pointed out. Buttercup felt sweat form on her forehead. Damn Bubbles' sudden smart moments.

"Well I was yesterday!" Buttercup said in defence, Blossom rolling her eyes.

"Alright Buttercup, we understand. Just don't do anything like meeting a man."

Buttercup's eyes flashed with guilt, as she licked her lips awkwardly. She wasn't seeing a man in a romantic way, ew that wasn't her thing. But even for work, she was still seeing a man.

"What makes you think that? I hate men." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

From her left, Bubbles let out a sigh of relief. She was glad her sister wasn't doing such things behind their backs. But Blossom, Blossom still felt a sense of insecurity for trusting Buttercup on this one. Still, she believed in her sister.

* * *

King Mojo woke up the next morning in a hurry, grabbing his crown after he had gotten into his royal attire. He hurried down the stairs, quickly greeting the workers who he passed by.

Once he made it to the dining room, he saw his family seated in the chairs.

Brick sat reading the paper, his red eyes narrowed while he read. Boomer had his usual dark cloud over him, stabbing his spoon into his food, and Butch, well he was eating like a beast. His Queen sat at the end of the table, her eyes a bit swollen from the crying last night.

King Mojo Jojo seriously hated seeing his wife like that, but he knew he couldn't do anything. All he wished for was a person to take Natalie's place who was as equally kind hearted as her.

But that would be hard- Natalie was a rare type of human being.

"Good morning everyone." The King said, taking a seat in his chair. His family looked up, greeting him back with respectful hello's.

"Father," Prince Brick said, his tone a bit strained as he showed the king the newspaper.

"What's this about picking a new maid to take Natalie's place?"

Instantly, Boomer raised his head. His face shot over to look at the paper his older brother was holding, and his ocean eyes narrowed as he read the words. In irritation, he looked back over to his father.

King Mojo swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Ah yes, today is the maid picking event."

A rush of anger boiled up in the 3rd princes stomach, as he looked at his father in disgust.

" _How could you?_ " He hissed, gaining attention from everyone at the table. King Jojo blinked at his youngest son, who's fists were clenched tightly.

"How could you give away Natalie's spot like that? Did she even _mean_ anything to you? Do you not care that the most understanding person in the castle is now gone?"

His voice echoes through the room, everyone froze in surprise. They had never heard Boomer speak in such an icy tone, such a loud and angry tone which sent slight shivers down their spines. Brick put down the paper, and Butch swallowed his food, lowering his spoon.

Queen Jojo felt tears once again burn in her eyes, as she watched her youngest son glare at his father. He was feeling the same way as her, emotion wise, Boomer was like his mother.

"It isn't like that Boomer, we need an extra maid-"

"She wasn't just a maid father, she was _family_. Why are you trying to replace family so easily?"

Brick thought he was the smart one while speaking, but Boomer showed that he too had skills. His younger brother held so much emotion in him, he had to let it out.

"I am not replacing my family! I miss Natalie as much as you do! I'm not looking for another member to our family, I'm looking for a maid!" The King raised his voice, not pleased by Boomer's outburst.

"Then go find one. But know that she will be useless to us."

With that, the boy got up from his seat and stormed out of the dining room. Butch and Brick switched glances, before getting up as well and following their younger brother. King Jojo let's out a long sigh, loosening his shoulders.

He could feel eyes on him, and when he looked up he saw his wife not so pleased.

"You have more to add on?"

Queen Jojo's lips curled into a slight scowl, and she leaned forward. (Even though the long table made her more than a meter apart.)

"Boomer is right, it is disappointing."

The King let out a huff of frustration and hit himself on the head.

"Then what do I do?! Just leave Natalie's spot empty?"

"I'm sure Natalie wouldn't want that..." The Queen whispered to herself, frowning.

"Exactly! Now Bella, I must go!"

Getting up, Mojo stepped out of the room and fixed his crown. "Guards! It is time to leave!"

The castle guards nodded, a few of them escorting the King into his carriage. King Jojo carried guilt on his shoulders, but he knew that what he was doing was right. Natalie had always told him that if she were to go, someone else would have to take her place. It was the only promise he could keep for the woman who had practically raised his whole family.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

"Goodbye Aunt Sedusa!" I called out to her, as she ran over to the front door. Gasping, she held onto the door.

"G-Goodbye Bubbles and Blossom, come back with good results!"

I knew that I didn't have a choice. If neither me and Blossom got hired, we would surely not be able to step back inside the house. Which is why I was so scared, because I wasn't sure if the castle would hire me.

"Let's go Bubbles," Blossom pulls me out of my thoughts by saying, and I nod.

We both throw on our cloak's hoods, mine a dark blue and Blossom's a velvet red. My mother had made these for us, Buttercup wore hers all of the time when she went outside.

It was like the only piece of her left with us.

The whole ride to town, me and Blossom spent speaking comfortably, but we knew we were both a bit nervous. Well, I was more than Blossom.

Once we made it to Town's square, a hunk of people stood chattering loudly as they waited for the arrival of the king. Me and my older sister switching glances, we stood in the back of the hours long line.

"Well, what did I expect? Of course more than 100 women would come..." Blossom mutters to herself, bringing her hood father front to hide her auburn hair and a bit of her eyes. I let out a sigh as I shift back and forth on my feet.

I didn't even know what we were supposed to do.

Were we only supposed to introduce ourselves and then leave? Were we supposed to do some sort of acrobatic tricks?

A loud horn cut through my ears, and we all turn to see a carriage come to view. People gasped, jumping around excitedly as the door of the carriage was opened by one of the castle men.

"THE KING OF TOWNSVILLE- KING JOJO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and uproar of talking from the towns folk.

"The carriage looks like it's worth more than our house," Blossom observed, lips slightly agape.

I nod dumbly, dazed as the King stepped out. I had seen him the other day, but only for a moment before being swept away by the dancing folk.

He had a black beard and pitch black eyes, a round face and a worrisome expression. Stepping over to his large chair in the centre of the town's square, he nodded as he waved at everyone.

It went suddenly quiet.

"People of the Kingdom of Townsville, we shall begin the try outs!" He announced, everyone cheering.

And then it began. I tried to peek over to the front to see what the contestants had to do, but couldn't see anything due to the jumping women in front of me. I hear Blossom sigh, pulling out a cookie from her bag.

"All of this waiting has got me hungry." She said, nibbling on the sweet. I was too nervous to feel hungry.

As if a year later, it was finally our turn. It was funny because- I remember doing the same thing the other day at the ball, where we had to wait in line to meet the princes.

Me and Blossom approach the King, bowing down in respect.

"Your highness, my name is-"

"Please remove your hood." One of the guards said, making my sister look at him. The King blinks, before nodding. Blossom agrees to the order, pulling the cloak's hood off of her head. It revealed her beautiful auburn hair, which people behind us gasped at.

"As I was saying, Your Highness my name is Blossom and this is my younger sister Bubbles."

The King nodded, slightly dazed by my sister's hair but her continued.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"We are both 18 sire." Blossom answered, standing straight and tall. What was I saying? Blossom was always like that. A beautiful leader like girl.

The King nods, the guard writing this down.

"And you clean I suppose?" He asks, Blossom's eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Of course your highness, we wouldn't be here if we didn't."

The King sighed, waving his hand to dismiss it. "I'm sorry, but there were so many women here who hadn't even picked up a broom in their life."

Ah, the noblewomen. Such as Princess, no she wasn't really a princess, but the daughter of a very rich man. All she spoke about were jewels and many, and lies about how every prince in every Kingdom had fallen for her. I don't even think she knew what a broom was.

"Ah, I see." Blossom said, smiling softly. I saw the King narrow his eyes, as if remembering something after seeing my older sister.

"You remind me of someone..." He stated, in thought. Blossom blinked, looking back at him.

"I do your highness?"

"Yes. Were you by any chance at the ball?"

"I was invited, yes."

"Hm...You look a bit like the Princess of Andrea. And you remind me a bit of my son."

Being compared to a princess and prince made Blossom let out a laugh.

"How funny sire."

The King nodded, smiling as well. We seemed to have gotten his mood up I guess.

"And you?" He asks, looking over at me. I point to myself, suddenly feeling my voice go away.

"Me?" My voice finally manages to squeak out, and he nods.

"You look like the third princess of Andrea."

I let out a giggle being compared to a princess. What an honour really.

"You're funny sire!" I laughed, making him laugh as well. Girls behind us threw us jealous glances, annoyed at the fact that we had made the King laugh in a good way.

"Alright then, Blossom and Bubbles. I will have to test you on a few more things. I can't really have both of you work at the palace, I'm sorry. Only one of you can be chosen."

We nod in understanding. Does this mean he'll choose one of us?

"So-"

Before he could continue, a loud crash came from behind. We turn to see a guard had spilled the cup of water for the King on the floor, shards of glass going everywhere.

"Oh dear!" I state, me and Blossom running over to the scene.

"Careful maiden! The glass will cut through your skin!" The guard stated, but I shook my head.

"T'is alright! We must clean this up before anyone else gets hurt!" I tell him, bending down to pick up the glass. Blossom comes behind me, handing me a pair of gloves which she always kept in her satchel bag. I slide them on and begin to pick up the pieces of glass, my older sister helping.

Then suddenly, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I look up to see one of the guards solemnly motion me to get up.

"But the glass-"

"We will clean up the glass." He stated, motioning his men to pick up the pieces. I shrug, me and Blossom going back to the King. I instantly bow my head down to apologize.

"I am sorry for leaving you your highness-"

"It is alright," He cut off, grinning brightly.

"You have just passed the second test." He said, making me look up at him in confusion. Second test?

"Pardon?"

"The guard dropped the cup on purpose, it was a test to see if you would pick it up. Usually, even if the maiden comes to pick it up, the guard warns her about getting injured and she backs away. But you stuck to it, and made sure to get the job done."

I blink at his inference, suddenly coming to realization. Oh...

"That is what I am looking for in a maid Bubbles." He told me.

"You are surely one of my top candidates."

I thank him, smiling at me and my sister head out of the line. Blossom pats my head, proud of me.

"Good job Bubz." She comments, making me laugh sheepishly.

Maybe I was going to get this job...

* * *

"After a very hard choice to make, I have finally decided." The King announced, standing up.

Everyone fell into hushed whispers, excited and scared about who the winner was. I stood with Blossom, clutching her hand nervously as we waited to hear the news.

"Bubbles Utonium, please step forward."

My eyes widened as I turned to look at Blossom. She let out a laugh, pushing me over to where the King stood. I could hear people gasping and talking about me, as I walked forward to the King.

Bowing my head down in respect, he pressed his hand onto my head.

"You are now the new maid of the castle."

I felt sudden tears spring up into my eyes. For once I felt proud of myself, I felt like I accomplished something good in life. Now me and Blossom were aloud to enter our house without having a shoe thrown at us!

"T-Thank you your highness."

"Your work starts tomorrow morning, meet me at the castle doors." He informs, and I nod.

I step back, watching as the King motioned his guards to follow him back over to his carriage. I watch as the carriage disappears after a few moments, only a black dot in the distance.

Then- the whispers bring me back to reality. I look around shyly as I see people point and stare at me. Smiling softly at them, I head over to my sister.

"Of course they would pick her, look at her looks"

"The princes are going to love her!"

"Ugh there went my chance in getting married to Prince Butch!"

"What about Prince Boomer? He seems so mysterious and innocent, he'll surely see her!"

"She can't take my Prince Brick!"

I tried to ignore all of those complaints, even the positive ones. Right now I felt too shy to even speak. Blossom wrapped her arm around my shoulder's as we began to head home.

* * *

"YES! YES! YES! _YES!_ "

I almost burst out into a fit of giggles after seeing my aunt jump around the house like a kangaroo. Blossom smirked slightly too, watching our aunt freak out happily.

Aunt Sedusa stops to give me a sloppy kiss on the forehead, praising me.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BUBBLES!" She gushed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"NOW I FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO LIVE THE LIFE OF LUXURIES!"

I had to give her a look of incredulity.

She was more happier to have me work for the castle so she could gain money! I should have known! Blossom quietly face palmed herself as my aunt began to drag me into the washroom to 'freshen' me up for my appearance tomorrow.

"You must made the princes' jaws drop to the floor!"

I sighed, letting her untie my pigtails as she began putting on shampoos on my hair.

I'm sure this was all going to get dirty anyways. I was assigned to be a maid, not the new bride.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Brick walked down the hallway, his eyes glued on the history book he was currently reading. He stopped at a bright white door, placing a bookmark in his page as he opened the door.

When he looked inside, all he could see was darkness. Blinking, his eyes caught a figure sitting near the open window, sitting still and silent. Brick stepped into the room, walking over to the shadow.

Once he could see the face of his younger brother, he sighed. The dark blue eyes were full of sadness and a sense of loneliness, as they stared out into the distance. With the slight wind coming from the window, Boomer's blond curls danced lightly against his face.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Brick found himself asking as he watched his brother. Boomer blinked, but didn't look up.

"The moonlight is enough."

Brick bit on his lower lip as he placed his book on the table and crossed his arms.

"You seem upset."

Boomer's eyes drift over to his redheaded brother, and his lips let out a sarcastic reply.

"You really are smart Brick,"

Brick's face scrunched up a bit, but that certainty didn't make him any less handsome. He took a seat on the windowsill, next to his brother who hadn't moved an inch away.

"You really miss her huh?" He asked, staring up at the bright full moon in the sky.

"I seem to be the only one that does," His brother told him, voice barely audible.

"We miss her too you know? She was like a second mother to us. Hearing about her death hit us hard in the gut."

Boomer's mouth quivered, and he bit back his tongue from letting out a sob. Nobody understood. He knew his brothers and parents missed Natalie, but not as much as him. They didn't understand his pain. No, not at all.

"But do you feel your heart aching? Do you hear your ears suddenly blocking out anything around you? Do you feel like it is all a nightmare, that maybe this is all just play? I want to wake up Brick, I want someone to pull me out of this nightmare," his voice pleaded as he turned over to his older brother.

Brick sat in awe, watching his brother have a meltdown in front of him. Boomer wasn't one to scream in anyone's face, or to raise his voice. He wasn't one to express so much feelings and emotion. No, Boomer kept his thoughts and feelings to himself.

It felt as if Brick knew nothing about his brother. All these 19 years of living with him, he hadn't thought his brother was this much of an emotional sap. It hurt him as well, it really did.

"You will get out of this nightmare Boomer, you will."

"When?" The blonde croaked, his eyes like glass. "When will I be able to? Help me Brick please-"

Brick clenched his teeth, not knowing what to do. For the first time in his 19 years of existence, he didn't know how to handle the situation like a leader. He felt weak and hopeless, he didn't know how to handle what was going on.

"I don't know Boomer! I don't know!" He finally burst out, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"For once I don't know! I don't know how to pull you out of your nightmare because I am also living in it! I don't know how to be a leader for once because I've never experienced this before! We have to go through this together Boomer, it's the only way we'll be able to escape."

Boomer let himself be shook by the shoulder's as his older brother freaked out. It surprised him, to see Brick anxious on what to do. He always thought Brick was a cold and strong leader.

"We have to get through this together," Brick whispered, as Boomer's head fell on his chest. He listened to the sobs of his younger brother, staring up at the night sky. He hadn't done this to Boomer for a long time. Hugging his younger brother who sobbed, that seemed like ages ago. Boomer had shut himself out for the longest time, that having to hug him seemed so unreal.

The two brothers sat there, one sobbing and the other silently comforting him. The wind howled sadly, flying around as it wailed into the night. The full moon seemed brighter than ever, illuminating over the two brothers.

"Everything will be alright..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 7 folks! What do you think? Hopefully it was good enough. :)**

 ***sniffles* I thought the ending was pretty sad. But of course, I'm just a sappy person like that.**

 **This chapter was a bit focused on Boomer and Bubbles, but them individually of course. I tied in their situations together, Boomer not wanting a new maid, while Bubbles is hired to be one**

 **Maybe the next chapter will be focused more on the Reds, but their situations doesn't really come until later. Still, I'll make sure to add them in. You'll see. :)**

 **I did add in a bit of Brick this chapter, for the people who love Brick. :P**

 **Who's your favourite couple? Tell me in your review! (XD that's a hint peeps)**


	8. Chapter 8 Friday Date

**REPLIES:** **(Thank you all)**

 **Ash141:** Thanks alot mate! I'll hopefully add more of your fave couple (Brick and Blossom) soon! :)

 **shimmergem97:** It was a bit sad wasn't it? :(

 **Guest:** Ahh thank you friend, I decided to add in the Punks just to make the whole thing a tad bit more fun. Bubbles and Boomer are adorable! :)

 **bhoa97:** Yep, that's basically it. Haha Sedusa is meant to be a character which gets on people's nerves I guess, her idea of getting the girls married off for money is mad. Thank's for the review! :D

 **Timey Wimey Detector:** Haha I just got a bit excited seeing your reviews I guess. I may get busy sometimes, but the story is always in my mind. :)

 **XxjuryofninexX:** Haha you made me laugh. I seriously made the summary a bit boring though, thanks for giving my story a chance! :D

 **Rose guest:** The ball wasn't too hectic this time, but trust me the story will get crazier. XD

 **BlueSakura1999:** I was going to add the reds in the last chapter, but I didn't really know how to add them in together y'know? It's okay, there are many other people who want more red's in the story. No worries, soon you'll get a ton of red moments. ;3

 **GoGurl LoveU4ever FKA GoGurl:** Haha we'll see if Butch will freak out about the news. I love how you think he'll be all over BC in the ball, and she'd be annoyed. Seriously I love the two, I'm with you. XD

Sorry if I couldn't answer your review if I missed you, but thank you all! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

I fiddled nervously with the strap of my satchel bag as I stood a few meters away from the castle doors.

I was here, right next to Blossom as we approached the giant gates. To say I wasn't nervous would be the biggest lie of the century. I was practically sweating buckets!

Once we made it in front of the two stone faced guards at the entrance, they immeadiately stopped us.

"What is your reason for coming here?" One of them asked, before Blossom could step by. She looked up at him, then pointed over at me.

"My sister is the new maid the King hired. We've come for the first day of work."

The guard observes me for a moment, before speaking. "Name?"

I hear Blossom let out a huff of annoyance from next to me.

"Bubbles Utonium," I squeak, and he nods. Motioning to the other guard, they both pull open the large doors. Me and Blossom awe at the courtyard. Last time we had come here, it was a bit dark to see everything clearly.

But now- now I was just amazed.

"You," One said, grabbing onto Blossom's shoulder. My sister gives him a look, cocking up one of her brows as she turns to face him.

"The King only wants Bubble's Utonium, you can go home."

Blossom gives him a look of disbelief, about to argue before I nudged her. Giving her a pleading look, she lets out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll be back later Bubz."

I nod, "Okay Blossom."

Her face was full of worry as she grabs my two hands, "Be careful alright?"

I let out a laugh, nodding again as I squeeze her soft hands. "I will. You can go now-"

"If anyone bothers you, make sure to tell me and Buttercup."

"I'll be fine-"

"And and-"

"Blossom," I give her a look, to which she lets go of my hands and sighs. After a moment, she nods and begins to back away slowly.

"Just make sure to be careful Bubz! I love you" I laugh, nodding as I assure her I'll be alright. I was going to a castle, everything was going to be fine.

"Bye Blossom,"

I wave at her as she disappears behind the castle doors, which soon slam shut. Gulping, I turn around on my heels and look up at the massive castle towering above me.

After a moment, I begin to drag my feet into the front door. In an instant, I am introduced by the fancy artwork and silence of the castle. I blink multiple times, trying to adjust to the bright lighting.

I was at a castle! By myself!

Looking around, I gleam at the place around me. It already seemed spotless, I didn't see why they even needed another maid!

Suddenly, a hard tap poked me on the shoulder. I jerked around to meet with a pair of violet eyes, a dull look on their face. "Hello?" They asked me, voice hollow and empty.

"Um...Hello." I greet, offering a bright smile as I let out my hand.

"My name is Bubbles! I am the new maid here at-"

I was cut off by a high pitched squeal, as she gripped my shoulders and began to shake me back and forth.

"OH MY GOD HI! YOU'RE THE NEW MAID?! OH GOSH YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" She squealed happily, making me confused if it was the same person earlier.

I let out a shy laugh, running a hand through my blonde hair as she watches me in awe. She seemed about my age, a brunette with beautiful violet eyes and a bright smile. She wore a maid's outfit, so I guess she was one.

"Silly me! My name is Bunny! A funny name, just like yours" She pointed out, letting out a funny giggle. I had to laugh along, she was certainly a bright person to be around.

"Well, King Jojo told me to go show you around. I'll just give you your uniform and show you the rooms. Okie?"

"Okay," I reply, before being dragged off by the crazy girl.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I made my way through the streets of Townsville, muttering to myself while people threw weird glances.

Today was Bubbles' first day of work, and I was going to go with her to help her with her nervousness. But at the doorway, the guards had stopped me from going!

Ugh! How annoying!

Bubbles' had also urged me to go, not wanting me to get too worried. But I could see the nervousness in her eyes as she spoke. I was scared leaving my youngest sister some place where I wasn't sure she'd be safe. But it was a castle for goodness sakes, she'll be fine.

She'll be fine.

I had to keep reminding myself that. Bubbles was a big girl now, the same age as me. Even though in my eyes she was a baby sister, she was almost a grown woman. She should be able to handle herself.

Yeah- Bubbles can take care of herself.

But still- the castle rules were so stupid! I wasn't going to bombard the place, I was only going to go inside and made sure Bubbles' was going to be alright, that she wouldn't start crying or faint because of all the pressure.

Letting out a sigh, I stop in my tracks. Well, since I was already at town, I suppose I can just go return my library book and get a new one. By the time I'm done- since I spend hours at the library- I'm sure Bubbles would be done too.

As I take a turn in the crowd, I bump into someone next to me.

"Ugh-" I let out, rubbing my head as I look up slightly annoyed.

The crowd rumbled past me, as I scowl up at the gentlemen who hadn't even given me an apology. I guess it was ladies first, then.

"I'm sorry," I grit out, walking past him.

"Ma'am!" I hear him call out, as I sigh. I didn't have time to look back, I had to get to the bookstore.

Ignoring his calls, I continue to walk away.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

"Sir!" One of the sailors call from the deck. I look over at him, as he runs over to me with his scarf flinging against his mop of hair on his head.

"Yes?" I question, furrowing my brows as he gasps heavily multiple times.

"One of our men, Sanders, can't make it today. He apparently is going through problems with some man trying to get his daughter."

"Daughter?" I ask, and he nods. I don't really pay attention to what my sailors did after work, but right now I felt like this man was in trouble.

"You say there was a man after her?"

"Yes, that old rascal has been at it for months. He can't hold it anymore, and went over to ol' Sander's home last night. Sanders has been trying to get him away, but it ain't goin well for him."

I stay silent for a while, before handing the sailor my clipboard. He gives me a look of confusion, as I grab my cloak from the dock.

"Stay here and make sure that the work here goes well. Where does Sanders live again?"

He blinks, before pointing right.

"The rundown community near the stinky sewers."

Ah, as expected. Surely people who live there are faced with problems like these. I've known Sanders for a few years now, and he was a great sailor. He was poor, in the lowest class, but he had the heart of gold.

I was going to help him, just this once.

Throwing my hood on, I let it fall over half of my face, making sure no one would recognize me. I run into the crowd's of townsfolk, trying to blend in. With my dark red cloak, it seemed slightly hard. But it was alright.

I fitted well enough for no one to think I was a prince.

I look around the place, for that one alley in the darkness. I've heard many stories about that place, how horrid and dangerous was. I'm sure Butch has been there though, that idiot's been everywhere in town with that dark green disguise of his.

As I look around, a person in front of me suddenly turns around and bumps her head into my chest. I look down at her in slight surprise, as she glares at me rather annoyed. How rude, she doesn't even apologize.

Another reason why I don't like walking in town.

"I'm sorry." She grits out, before walking past. I blink, looking down at the ribbon which she had dropped on the floor.

"Ma'am!" I call out, seeing her redhead amongst the people. But instead of turning around, she continues to walk away. Letting out a sigh, I shove the ribbon into my cloak pocket and go back to searching for Sander's home.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

I had slipped into my outfit, examining myself in the large mirror in front of me. The outfit was a shade of dark blue, a white apron and headband. I also slipped on a pair of black flats, and Bunny nods at me satisfied.

"You look fabulous!" She comments, and I laugh shyly.

"Thank you,"

We begin to head out of the room, and into the large hallways. I gulp, looking around at the ancient materials put around. I don't think I was ever going to get over the amazing design of this castle.

"So, you excited?" The brunette in front of me asked, wide grin stretching across sun kissed face. I nod, following her as she introduced me to the rooms.

After what seemed like an hour, we made it to the top floor.

"This door," Bunny exclaimed, jabbing a thumb over at a bright white door. "Is the third Prince's. He's pretty quiet, so um...it makes things a bit awkward." She informed, and I nodded. He must have been the one I met at the woods.

"And the second one over there," She pointed, one exactly like the other except a small black line near the doorknob, "Is the second Prince's. His room is the most messy, trust me it's like a zoo in there. That's because he spends so much time fighting guards in there."

Hm, that reminded me a bit of Buttercup. We always had to clean after her in the morning.

"And last but not least!" Bunny spoke in a bold way, waving her arms around at the door in the corner of the hall.

"Is the oldest Prince's room. His is super neat, so you wouldn't have to worry going in there. It's only a brush of a finger and you're done!"

I nod, taking note of this all in my head. I should be able to remember most of the rooms, my memory was alright. Bunny began to lead me down the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Hey Bunny?"

She turns around, big violet eyes blinking.

"Are any of the prince's in their rooms right now?" I ask, feeling slightly curious. She thinks about it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No, Prince Brick and Butch are at work, and Prince Boomer is gone for some painting convention up north."

I nodded, understanding.

"Well then, should I start working?" I ask cheerfully, and the girl nods.

"Let's get you to the cleaning room..."

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

The place I stepped into seemed to fall apart anytime now. I scrunched up my nose at the scene, comparing it to my home at the castle. What a huge difference.

A scream breaks through my eardrums. I look around quickly, trying to figure out where the sound came from. One house in particular- had noise coming from it. I rush over to the place, looking through the broken window.

There was Sanders, holding a young female in his arms as they cowered back in horror. In front of them was a sick looking man, a dark smirk over his tan face as he approached them slowly.

"I warned you Sanders, I told you that your daughter was going to be mine,"

"Please let us go, please leave my Lilliana alone!" Sanders begged, as his daughter sobbed in his chest. The man seemed about 30, while the girl was by my estimation, 15.

"I can't seem to do that," He grinned a yellow grin, grabbing the girls wrist as she let out a scream.

"Well you should try harder then."

They all turn to look at me, as I stand at the doorway. I watch as the man gives me a dirty look, clenching his yellow teeth. "Get lost rat! None of your damn business!" He yelled, going back to Lillian.

I clear my throat, stepping forward and grabbing him by the shoulder. I was going to handle this in a respectful manner, no need for violence.

"Let her go and get lost you idiot. I won't say it twice."

"F*CK OFF YOU SON OF A-"

He punches me in the face, causing my hood to fall off of my head. A gasp escaped Sander and his daughter, immediately recognizing who I was.

"P-Prince Brick!" Sander stumbles upon my words, as I clench my jaw at the man who dared to raise a hand on me. He instantly pales.

"P-p-prince?" He mumbles, taking in my appearance. Then, after a moment, he recovers from his shock. A grin spread on his nasty face, as he let out a scoff.

"Prince my a$s! Just because he's a but pretty doesn't mean he's royalty!" He cackles, clutching his stomach. I rub my jaw, glowering over at him. This man had the nerve-

"You seem to be the type who don't even get to lay an eye on royalty then. No wonder, you look like you should belong in the deep sewers of Townsville." I spit, making him growl.

He lunges over at me, but I step away. As his face smashes against the floor, I step on his back. He lets out a yelp, groaning as my foot twists over his spine.

"Speak to Prince Brick like that again and you'll see what will happen." I hiss, kicking him one more time before heading over to Sanders and his daughter. They blink rapidly, before both bowing down in respect.

"T-thank you sir!" Sander stutters, not meeting my eye. His daughter, Lillian from what I can recall, was once again sobbing. I sigh, nodding as I looked back at the scoundrel who had now gotten up.

"I-I, I was a fool to think you were something good for me Lillian!" He yelled over his lungs, before running out of the house. I shook my head, rolling my ruby eyes as I look back at the two.

"Sanders,"

"Yes your highness?"

"Be at the dock tomorrow morning. I'm only giving you one day off. Consider yourself lucky,"

"Yes sir."

I nod at the smiling old man, before heading out the door.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I let out a happy sigh once I exit the bookstore, clutching the two books against my chest. I had practically read every book in the Townsville library, and there was no more left to read. But luckily the librarian had brought in a new bunch a few days ago, meaning one thing:

More reading!

I squeal happily, not noticing the person in front of me. Letting out a yelp, I bump into an old woman who furrowed her brows at me. Apologizing, I bend down to pick up my books as she walks away.

I sigh, shaking my head at how clumsy I can be sometimes.

Looking up at the town's clock, I gasp. It was 4pm, meaning Bubbles' first day of work was over! Turning around, I put my books in my satchel and begin to run over to the direction of the castle.

The castle was a few miles from here, and since I didn't have a carriage, I had to walk there. I was letting out deep breathes as I walked up the dirt road over to the palace, which wasn't too far now.

Wow, I seriously needed to get into better shape. I was a good runner, but not as good as Buttercup. She was more athletic than both me and Bubbles, which made her even more attractive. Of course, she ran with her hood on.

As I was dragging myself along the pathway, the sound of horses inturrupted me. I move to the side to see a carriage ride past me, dark red and gold. Narrowing my eyes, I look at the person seated inside. From what I saw, it seemed to be someone from the royal family.

Of course they wouldn't help me to the castle, that was royalty. Then again, I'd probably oppose to the offer.

"I'm almost here Bubbles," I whisper, running behind the carriage.

* * *

 ** _Bubbles:_**

"Well, that was all for today! It's already 5pm, meaning your work is over!" Bunny cheered, throwing an arm around my neck as I laugh.

It had only been a few hours and we had become best of friends.

"Tomorrow is the real shift though, you aren't going home until 6." She said in a serious tone, to which I smiled.

"Hey, at least I'm working at the castle. I don't think I can get enough of this place!"

She snorted, crossing her arms. She was sort of like Buttercup in a way, but also me. With her responsibility, she reminded me a bit of Blossom. I guess she was a hint of all of us.

"Alright then, I'm also leaving now." She said, as we exit the castle. While we are walking through the courtyard, I hear the gate doors open. First came in a few guard, and right behind them a man.

Not just any man- this man was a prince.

He was a rather handsome young man, chiseled face and ruby red eyes. He was a redhead, and a solemn expression was painted onto his flawless face. With his long legs, he strode forward.

Next to me, Bunny let out a slight giggle. Then, she went silent. The Prince walked by us, offering a small glance as Bunny bowed. Confused, I bow as she pulls me down to follow her action.

Then, he enters the castle.

"Prince Brick, eldest son of King Jojo." Bunny informed, and I nodded still slightly dazed.

"He's pretty chill if you actually know him, not too serious. I've been in this castle for years, and I know he can be a hothead sometimes though."

We walk down the path, suddenly a rather loud whisper cutting through our conversation.

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles!"

I blink, looking over at the gates to see my older sister jumping up and down waving as she tried to get my attention. Once she sees that I had seen her, she grins and stops hopping. The guards give her a weird look, as I excuse myself from Bunny.

"Blossom!" I grin, attacking her into a hug. She hugs me back, before letting go.

"How was work?" She asked (more like demanded with those huge pink eyes).

I nod, pointing over at Bunny who had made her way over to us.

"It was great! I met a new friend, meet Bunny!" I introduce the brunette to the redhead. They instantly seemed to click. We began to have a conversation as we exited the castle grounds, chattering along as we made our way through the sunset.

"Well- here's my stop." Bunny exclaims, pointing over at a neighbourhood.

"Ah, you live in Crest side," Blossom noted, and the Brunette grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess. Goodbye girls!"

We wave as she disappears into her neighbourhood, before heading our way home as well. Me and Blossom keep a light conversation, me speaking about the castle and her squealing about the new books she got from the library.

* * *

 _ **Butch:**_

It was Friday.

Friday meaning today was my first date with Princess Brute from Andrea. How ravishing...

I roll my eyes, letting out a groan as I fix my hair in the mirror. It wasn't cooperating with my mind unfortunately, but luckily my looks were enough to finish off my appearance. Giving up, I throw my brush into the drawer and instead run a hand through it. My hair spiked up, and I coughed.

Perfect.

I fixed my stupid tunic and belt, trying to not suffocate. _How I hated getting ready for fancy old occasions._

 _And this occasion seemed already boring. A date with a girl? Blah, so tedious. I hated tedious._

Will anyone leave me alone and let me do some sword fighting?! Sometimes work, sometimes balls, sometimes dates. When was I going to have time to go through the woods and find a good fight?

"Butch, are you ready?" Brick calls out, and I let out another groan.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I call back, giving a sad look at the sword on the wall as I exit the room.

The girl better be something interesting, or else I was going to pull out my sword and chase her away. That would be something fun for once...

* * *

The boys followed their parent's who were seated in the other carriage, all in their own worlds.

Boomer was thinking about Natalie, still not over the fact that she had been replaced. He didn't know who it was, but he sure wouldn't accept them into taking his closest friend's spot.

Butch thought about his next escape, his next adventure. He hadn't been out for a long time, besides working in that stuffy office next to his idiot of an employer. He couldn't wait for some excitement.

Brick was in deep thoughts about his work. He needed to get a letter back from the Minister in another Kingdom, and currently there was no sign of an answer. He also hoped that the man hadn't come after Sanders and his daughter again. But he was sure the rascal wasn't going to show his face again, seeing how scared he was.

"Your highnesses, we have arrived."

Butch let out a yawn, as Brick got up to step out of the carriage. Pushing his older brother out, Brick threw Butch a scowl as the green eyed boy smirked. Boomer only stepped out after both his brothers, face looking blank as always.

King and Queen Jojo also stepped out of their carriage, both smiling at their sons.

"Alright you three, I shouldn't have to tell you this. Best courtesy manners, impress the girls." The Queen reminded, Butch scoffing quietly.

"Our faces will impress them instantly." He mumbled, Boomer's corner of his lip twitching and Brick rolling his eyes.

Trumpets blew loudly, signalling that the Jojo's had arrived. Instantly, the castle doors flew open to reveal the Queen of Andrea, along with her three daughters behind her. Well, two actually. One was missing.

"BELLA! MOJO!" The Queen sobbed, running over to the two. Bella attacked her sister-in-law into a big hug, as they both had a bonding moment once again.

"Boys!" Queen Brooklyn gleamed, the three princes nodding with soft smiles.

"Ah we are so excited for today! Let me once again introduce you to my daughters, which you may have forgotten. What am I saying? Of course you haven't!" She chuckled, motioning over to her daughters.

Brick cleared his throat. He had the highest IQ in his family but he had forgotten the faces of the three already. All he knew was that his date was with the eldest.

"This is Berserk, my oldest daughter. Berserk,"

Queen Brooklyn pointed over at the tall girl in a bright red dress. She smiled thinly, bowing down slightly. Brick and his brothers diverted their eyes awkwardly from her cleavage showing when she bent down, something giving them a vibe that she was doing it on purpose.

"Pleasure to meet you," Her voice sounded almost as if she was purring, as she stepped back.

"Here is Brute, my second daughter."

A pale faced girl stepped forward, bowing down as she looked up with a fang like grin. Her makeup was dark, bringing out her skin as bangs swept past her army green eyes.

Butch shifted back and forth between his two feet, awkwardly trying to avoid her gaze. She was eyeing him rather strangely, making it uncomfortable. This was why he didn't like being around the ladies as much. They slightly scared him.

"And um... my third daughter is-"

"I'm here!" A high pitched squeal inturrupted her mother as a dirty blonde haired girl ran over to them in her heels. She was about to make it in her dark blue dress which reached her toes, but then tripped.

This caused her to fall on top of Brute, who scowled at her dangerously. The girl gave a sharp grin to her sister before standing up straighter.

"Ah yes, this is Brat."

Boomer let out a quiet sigh, wondering how he got himself tied up into this situation. The girl was a total klutz, not only that but she wore too much makeup and showed too much skin with that dress of hers.

She was immediately not his style. But trying something new wasn't that bad he thought.

"Alright then, we shall leave you six at it. We'll be at the dining room, you children go along now." Brooklyn said, motioning the kids to head off.

The three adults headed inside the castle, leaving 6 people behind. An awkward silence passed, the girls grinning and the boys avoiding eye contact. Finally, Brick stepped forward. He had to get this over with.

"Princess Berserk, we shall start the date shall we?" He offered a hand, to which the red eyed girl accepted.

The two headed off into the castle, leaving 4.

"Um...you. Yes you, let us go now." Butch tried, easily winning Brute over. She leaded him into the garden.

Boomer watched his black headed brother walk away, gulping. Then, a flirty giggle inturrupted him. He turned to see Brat playing with her hair as she looked at him.

"Prince Boomer, we can go to my music room."

Music was something the blonde prince liked, which relieved him. Nodding silently, he followed the girl into the castle.

* * *

 **Brick:**

"We have close ties with Seaville, which is how I know the royal family from there. Me and my sisters visit that kingdom each spring, the cherry blossom's are beautiful there."

"Interesting. Me and my brothers visit during the summer, we never see cherry blossoms there."

"Like I said, we go in the spring. It's when they bloom."

I nod, letting out a slight laugh. Berserk laughs along, as she flips the page of her book. We were currently in the library, reading books. I had suggested it, since the girl seemed to be too busy trying to bring out her chest.

Don't get me wrong, she was so far okay. She had a brain and used it I guess, which was good. I liked a girl who used her brain to think. Berserk was rather intelligent, she knew her Kingdom's and history.

We had been peaceful for the last hour, no awkward talk and such. I was glad, she was proving to be alright. I was worried that she'll be a flirt, but luckily not too much.

The chest part, well I like to think that she has a habit of popping her chest out. We will leave it at that.

"How about Rivervale? It's magnificent there,"

I look up from my history book and cock up a brow. "Rivervale? I haven't been there before."

I lied, I've been there over ten times. But in order to keep the conversation going, I had to continue like this.

"Really? You should go! The sea there is wonderful, and the air is fresh!"

She suddenly leans in, placing a hand over mine. I try not to flinch at the touch as she smiles warmly.

"Maybe we can go there together some day..."

I nod, slowly pulling my hand back and she takes her seat back down. Clearing my throat, I go back to reading.

* * *

 _ **Butch:**_

"So, do you beat up other bad guys?"

I blink at the question, glancing over at the girl who stood grinning at me with her white teeth.

"Um...not really."

Her face drops. "Oh, that's lame I guess. I thought you were adventurous."

I cough, merely offended by what she said. I am adventurous, but I wasn't a bandit!

"Well, I do fight. Actually, I'm the greatest fighter in Townsville. I'm just not a bad guy." I explain, and she nods understanding. Well, at least I hoped she understood.

It has been 10 minutes. _10_ minutes and I'm already wanting to run back home.

"What's your faveourite way of torture?"

I almost tripped over the fountain. What was this girl? A killer?! She's been asking me all sorts of dark questions ever since we step foot into the garden. I mean, I appreciate speaking about fighting, but she took it all to a new level.

She was talking like she had killed millions of people.

"Um...so what do you like to do?" I change the topic by asking, and she lets out a throaty laugh.

"Well I like to ride my horse."

Finally! Something which I like to do too!

"And chase the maids with it." She finished off, smiling evilly.

"Oh,"

It was official, this woman was frightening. We continued to walk around the garden, as she spoke about her pranks and fights she had with her sisters. I sighed, following along.

* * *

 ** _Boomer:_**

"You like it?!"

I blink at the giant room full of instruments, before looking back at the excited girl next to me. I nod, offering a polite smile to which she gushes over.

"Come! I'll show you-"

Grabbing my hand, she drags me through the rows of instruments and makes me sit down on a chair. I cough awkwardly as she runs over to the piano. "I can play every instrument here!" She gleams proudly.

Well, at least she has a talent.

"Do you play anything?" She asks, and I open my mouth to speak.

"I play...piano and violin."

She seemed overly joyed after she heard me speaking for the first time since our meeting, clapping her hands together. So far, she wasn't so bad. But still, I was the awkward one in the situation.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for a date. I hadn't gotten over Natalie's death, which I'm sure I won't forget. Ever.

"What's your faveourite colour?" She blurts out suddenly, I hadn't noticed that she was now seated next to me.

"Dark Blue." I answer, making her grin.

"Me too!"

I nod, looking down at the hand around my arm.

"When's your birthday?"

"June 10th."

"Are you and your brother's the same age?"

"Yes..we're triplets. Brick first, then Butch, and then me."

"When is your bed time?"

This girl was even more creepier than before. She asked too many questions.

"I don't have a bed time..."

"Why do you think the sky is blue-"

"Okay- let's talk about something else now!" I cut her off, removing her hand off my arm and getting up. She follows me, leaving a trail of questions behind her.

She was a total chatterbox, which annoyed me slightly. I sighed.

But it was alright, I shouldn't be judgemental. Not everyone was was the same, opposites can attract. I just had to get used to this...

* * *

Buttercup:

"Hey Mitchelson!" I call out to the man at the front desk, who looks up tiredly.

I had grown to talk to him in a un-polite way, strangely we had become friends. It was weird being nice to a man, but I guess I had to continue to keep my act up. He wasn't as bad as the other idiots here, so I let my fist stay away from his face.

"Yes, Bruce?"

We had stopped with the fancy talk, so he called me by my first name. Well, I had forced him to, since it felt weird being addressed as 'Mr. Utonium'. I still called him 'Mitchelson' though, I liked sounding like I ruled over him.

"I'm done with the letters. I'm headed home."

He nods, stacking up his papers neatly before getting up as well. Running a hand through his chestnut hair, he lets out a tired sigh. "I'm finished too. Let us leave together."

Together? I suppose I can ditch him halfway through.

We step out of the office, Mitchelson locking the building door behind him. As we walked down the path, he slid on his coat and hat.

"So Bruce, where's your home?"

I stiffened slightly, but kept up with my acting.

"Why do you want to know Mitchelson? I don't want you bombarding my house suddenly." I joke, but I secretly meant it. It would be horrible if that ever happened. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I won't come over," He rolled his dark eyes, "I was only wondering."

"Well keep wondering then, I live here somewhere."

He nods, "I see," and then goes back to silence. My beard was slightly coming off, so I had to tap it back down. Yes, after saying I shaved my beard, the next day I had made a stupid mistake to wear the whole beard again, making Mitchelson and Mr. Jojo suspicious.

I told them I had high hormones.

They gave me a slightly grossed out look but changed the topic. _Thankfully_.

"So the man's gone early again, hm?" I say out loud, shaking my head. seemed to never be at work, whenever he was however, he wouldn't come out of his office until 6pm.

Mitchelson looks around the place, before inching closer to me as if he was about to tell me a secret. I lean in as well, ready to hear what he looked so eager to tell me, "Don't tell anyone, but Mr. Jojo is apparently on a date."

I was a bit surprised, the man seemed to be so boring and unsocial. I didn't think he would be the type to fancy others, but I guess I shouldn't have ever mistaken it. Mr. Jojo is a man, men are creatures like that.

"How interesting," I reply, rolling my eyes as we pass the forest.

"Yes, and with a great woman too. She's from another Kingdom, apparently her sisters and her are beautiful."

"That's great," I say plainly, eyes drifting off somewhere else.

"Well Bruce, my home is here. I'll be leaving now."

I nod, examining the background to see rather middle class homes in front of us. They were better than where I lived, Mitch Mitchelson seemed to be ranked in a more wealthier class than I.

"Goodbye." I call out, making my way out of the neighbourhood.

As soon as I turn around on my heels, a drop of rain smacks me on the face. Looking up, I am welcomed by the sudden pouring rain from the sky. Sighing, I make my way through the darkness.

* * *

King Jojo fixed the large crown on his head, just as a maid entered the room.

"Your highness,"

He turned around to see her bowing down. "I have informed the Princes on coming here."

"Thank you, you may go now."

Nodding, she leaves the room. Not even two seconds later, the Queen and her sons enter the room. All three tired, they bow down to their father in respect.

"You called, Mojo?" Bella asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to give her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, please wait a moment. She should be here any moment-"

A knock inturrupted him from the door. The three princes exchange glances, before a butler opens the door. He glances at the king, nodding as he let somebody into the room.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the new maid of the castle. Meet Beatrice,"

"It's Bubbles," The blonde corrected softly, bowing down in respect.

The three brothers exchange glances, before gaping back at the girl in front of them. Brick cleared his throat, bowing slightly back as a sign of courtesy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bubbles' felt her cheeks go slightly hot at the sight of the three staring at her, nodding.

"You too,"

"Bubbles will be working here in the castle now, treat her as well as everyone else here." Their father ordered, boys nodding.

"Well, we'll see you around then" Butch told her, walking past. Brick as well, throwing her a polite smile.

Boomer stood frozen in his tracks. He watched the girl in front of him, examining her really closely. He had seen her before, he was sure of it. But it really bothered him.

It bothered him how she was Natalie's replacement. He told himself he'd hate the person's guts, whoever it was. He wanted to scream at that moment, yell at his father and fire the girl. But he knew he couldn't do that, he could only stay silent.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, he watched as Bubbles looked up at him in confusion. She offered a soft smile, which made him feel sick. _'Stop, stop treating me kindly. I don't like you, I hate you.'_

Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, he quickly leaves the room. He needed to in order to control himself from doing any damage.

* * *

 ** _Boomer:_**

"What do you guys think about the new maid? She's alright hm?" Butch states as he sharpens his sword, waving it around the air as he smirked.

Brick looked up from his papers and I rolled my eyes while sketching doodles onto my paper.

"Of course you'd think that Butch, you're sick." My older brother states, leaning on the bed.

Butch stops waving his sword in the air and flashes us both a look. "What?"

"You're such a pervert." I say, shaking my head slightly. The thought of the new maid made me angry again, I hated hearing about her.

"I didn't mean it that way! Why do you two always think I'm the perverted one?" Butch whines, placing his sword into his sheath and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe because you are."

To Brick's comment, Butch muttered something under his breath and left the room. I continue my art work, as does Brick with his boring reading.

"I saw it,"

I blink, looking over at my brother. He sat, eyes glued into his book.

"What do you mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He only flips the page of his book, eyes not meeting mine.

"You know what I mean. Stop glaring at the girl and try to live with it."

I feel my jaw clench as I get up, grabbing my sketcbook and pen and throwing Brick one last annoyed look. Then, I storm out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

"Hey Bubbly! Go take these towels upstairs for me would you?"

I nod at Bunny as she tosses me the towels, offering a dopey grin before heading back to her work. At first, I thought she yelled because she was mad at me. Turns out that it was just how the girl spoke, so I got used to it after an hour.

I headed up the stairs, making it to the third floor. The castle was sure huge, which was why there was so many maids working here. Just 5 couldn't handle it all.

Scrunching my nose up, I look around at all of the rooms. I sort of forgot which room belonged to who, which meant I was going to open random doors.

I opened the first door the see it was all red. This was Prince 1's room. Yes, I went by 1 2 and 3 because I was so bad at names. But I do remember that the rooms went in order. It was 1, 2 and then the youngest prince.

So I went to the third door, creaking it open. When I peeked inside, I saw that nobody was there. Letting out a sigh of relief, I tip toe into the room and look for the bathroom. Bunny did tell me that each prince had their own personal bathroom.

Once I found the bathroom, I go inside and look around for a place to put down the towels.

Suddenly, I hear the bedroom door open. I let out a quiet gasp, hiding under the big towel.

 _What are you doing Bubbles? You can't possibly hide under a towel!_

Slowly removing the towel off of my head, I peek out the corner of the bathroom door to see a blonde boy standing in the centre of the room. He seemed annoyed, muttering things under his breath.

Closing his ocean orbs, he lets out deep breathes.

While secretly watching him from behind the bathroom door, I accidentally fall forward and let out a squeak.

In an instant, the boy looks over at me. His dark blue eyes widen as he watched me get up slowly. I feel the light heat on my cheeks as I pick up the towels off the floor and sheepishly laugh.

"Hello your highness. I'm sorry to interrupt your um..." I wasn't really sure what he was doing right now.

"I will just be putting these towels here," I say brightly, patting down the towels as I put them on the counter. He continues to watch me with large eyes as I walk past.

Then, I freeze. Turning around, I meet him in the eye, a slight flicker in those orbs.

"Y-you must have been there earlier but," I let out a hand. "My name is Bubbles! It's an honour to meet you!"

He stares almost horrified at my hand, as I wait for him to shake it.

Oh hold on a moment, that's not very lady like isn't it? It must be why he looks so surprised. Lowering my arm, I bow down in respect. Offering one last happy grin, I exit the room.

He seemed friendly!

* * *

 ** _Boomer:_**

I was trying to forget about the girl but it ended up her being in my room!

To say I wasn't startled would be a lie, she completely caught me off guard! And she dared to smile at me! The girl had a nerve to be grinning so happily. Doesn't she know she's being a replacement for someone who was so dear to the Jojo family?

She seems so happy to take Natalie's spot, as if all that mattered to her was getting to work at the castle.

I should've known, no- I did know. I knew whoever was going to be the new maid was going to be a fake. A fake girl with a fake heart and intentions of getting money.

They all did it just for the money.

They didn't do it because they actually cared for us.

But still, the smile she gave me seemed genuine. It was all an act, I had to remind myself. She was just flirting and doing it all for the money.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry this update was a bit late, I was a bit busy with school and stuff. Hopefully the next update will be better. Keep reviewing, all your comments make me so happy. I didn't think I'd get so many.**

 **I added in Boomer and Bubbles in this one again, because I think that the other couples will evolve more around these two. Not really- but you'll see. :)**

 **Many of you love Blossom and Brick! :O I'm sorry there isn't much of them yet, but soon enough there will be. I gave you guys a snippet of the two, so that was okay I guess. Remember to keep reviewing!**

 **Thank you! :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Lost and Broken

**REVIEW REPLIES: (THANK YOU ALL!)**

 **Timey Wimey Detecter:** BC is my faveourite to haha. :)

 **TinyPlantExploringWierdo:** Thank you for the support! :D

 **bhoa97:** Sorry for making it a bit unclear mate, I meant that because of these two maybe the other couples will get along as well. I was not clearly thinking when I wrote that, sorry for any confusions. :)

 **shimmergem97:** The reds are adorable! They're my second faveourite couple haha!

 **XxjuryofninexX:** Yes, I will continue. Sorry for my late updates, I suck at timing. XP

 **Roses Cherry Blossoms:** Oh how unfortunate, :( Luckily your still here!

1) You're right about that, Boomer is acting a bit cold.

2) The punks are sure awesome. XD

3) I guess Blossom doesn't always have to be the perfect one. She may have her flaws too, and I find clumsy Blossom nice as well. Thank you for your opinion on that!

4) Ooooh what a good idea! That would have been interesting as well... ;)

5) OMG I was so touched by this thank you! One of my biggest dreams is publishing a book, so that would be great! I just love writing my own ideas, hopefully I will succeed in becoming much more than that. :3

 **Lunar Stellar:** THANK YOU! BOOMER AND BUBBLES ARE ADORABLE HUH?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 _Dear Mother, you've always told us that we would grow up to be beautiful women. You were right I suppose, your daughters have grown into what you hoped for. You always wanted us to have beautiful personalities, to be kind and loving. I know we may not be perfect, but we try our best to fulfill your wish._

 _Bubbles has recently been hired as a maid for the royal castle. Can you believe it mother? Our little Bubz has got herself a job, and in a castle! She's trying her best to become successful in her life. I have a feeling she will._

 _Buttercup has been off again lately. You won't catch a sight of her in the mornings, becuase she'll be off on her horse. I don't exactly know where she heads off to mother, I'm sorry for not being enough responsible to be aware for her actions. But I have hopes that she isn't doing anything bad, or anything crazy for the matter. You know Buttercup, she's a stubborn and adventurous young woman. But that's what we love about her hm?_

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

Bubbles had gone early this morning, due to her shift starting at the crack of dawn. She said she won't be back home until 7pm, meaning today was a lot of work for her.

I felt slightly bad, but I guess she was used to all of the cleaning. Aunt Sedusa has made us clean the house ever since the age of 8, after mother had passed away and father had sort of disappeared.

That day will never be forgotten. In fact, I think it has scarred us too deep to forget even for a while. It was constantly at the back of my mind, popping up when I was alone.

There wasn't a day when the memory hadn't come up yet.

* * *

 ** _10 years ago:_ _(Blossom's POV)_**

 _"Girls! Stop running around," Our Aunt Sedusa yelled from the house, as she watered the plants with a grim expression on her thin face. Buttercup and Bubbles didn't listen, instead laughing louder as the chased each other through the long blades of grass._

 _I grinned at them, deciding to join in since it looked so fun. We ran around squealing, making our Aunt roll her green eyes as she scowled. She had been visiting us for about a month, and so far she wasn't really anything like our mother._

 _Mother had big rose eyes which I inherited except in a lighter shade. Aunt Sedusa's eyes were a sick type of green, full of annoyance and irritation._

 _Mother had long golden hair which fell down her back in waves, like my younger sister Bubbles'. Aunt Sedusa's hair was a shiny black colour, thin and straight which was usually placed up into a bun at the top of her head._

 _Mother was sweet and happy, with a slight fiery personality. Aunt Sedusa was just always grumpy, wanting attention to herself._

 _They didn't seem like same family at all._

 _A sudden sound of a man yelling came from the dirt road, and we look over to see a rather chubby looking man hop off of his horse. My aunt's eyes flashed an unknown emotion, as she ran over to him in a hurry._

 _Me and my sisters switch glances, before looking back at the scene._

 _"Mr. Fredericton! What brings you here-"_

 _"Miss. Sedusa, I have come with sad news." He cut her off in a sad tone, eyes suddenly falling on us. A rush of sadness passed his features as he looked away from us._

 _"Somewhere private please ma'am, there are kids here." He told our Aunt, who looked back at us with a scowl. Nodding, she lead him to the back of the house._

 _"What was that?" Buttercup asked, blowing one of her bangs out of her eyes. I shrugged and Bubbles gasped._

 _"D-Do you think something happened to mommy?" She asked in horror, making me and my green eyed sister switch wide glances._

 _"That couldn't possibly be! Mother said she will be gone for a visit to her friend's home for a-"_

 _A gasp cut through my words. Before we could say anything further, Buttercup grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us over to the back of the house where our Aunt had just left with Mr. Fredericton._

 _She hushed us as Bubbles began to ask questions, and we all listened quietly to what the two adults were speaking_ about. I felt Bubble clutch onto my hand tightly, afraid of what she thought.

 _"It's about Flora, she has..."_

 _A gasp escaped the blood red lips of our Aunt, and I could have swore- swore a flash of relief had just appeared in her eyes. I might have been dreaming, but I felt as if I had really seen it._

 _"Don't tell me my sister is..."_

 _"She had a sudden heart attack at Dianne's house, and she passed away. She told us to tell the girls she loved them as her last words, and then we lost her."_

 _A sudden cry escaped our little sister's lips, and I squeeze her hand tighter. But I felt weak, I felt as if the world had just crashed upon me. It hurt, it really did._

 _For once- I wasn't the responsible and courageous Blossom my mother had named me as._

 _"And other news..."_

 _There was more. There was even more to this nightmare, this nightmare which I believed wasn't true. No- I was only going to live it a few more moments and then have myself awoken my the sound of my mother singing to me. The smell of her fresh pancakes, Bubbles giggling at the songs and Buttercup grumbling about how she hated waking up early in the mornings._

 _I waited-but it never came. Mother wasn't waking me up yet._

 _"John has been...missing. He has been off on that Science fair for quite a while, I didn't want to tell anything to the family. Somehow Flora had found out about the situation and had a heart attack."_

 _His words were poison, burning my lungs. I couldn't handle it anymore, grabbing my silently sobbing sister and Buttercup- Buttercup who had been standing there in silence. She was never this silent, I hadn't payed too much attention for her reaction._

 _Like a shield, I send my sisters into our bedroom, where I slam the door shut._

 _Then, it all comes fully crashing down._

 _Bubbles begins to wail out loudly, tears dripping from her flushed cheeks. She cried and cried, and we did not stop her. Buttercup didn't call her a sissy and smack her at the top of her head-no- Buttercup stood silently._

 _I couldn't hold up my older sister image any longer, and let it fall like a pile of bricks._

 _I fell onto my knees, and began to sob along with my sister. My head in my knees, I let it all out. I didn't care for once if I looked like Bubbles, and it didn't seem as if my sisters cared either._

 _Mother was gone. Mother wasn't there no more._

 _Father had disappeared of somewhere, so that was why he hadn't come back. He told us-he told us he'd be back by the fourth night. He'd come back with the trophy granting him the title of Townsville's greatest scientist. He promised he'd bring Buttercup a sling shot, one which she had wished for ever since last Christmas._

 _He had told Bubbles he'd bring her a new stuffed animal, a big whale._

 _He promised he'd bring me the new book to the series I was reading, even though it costed a fortune for us._

 _He had promised._

 _I look over at Buttercup, who was still silent. No swears, no yells or screams, nothing. She just stood, arms at her sides and her green eyes wide. Her messy short hair was all over the place, the dirt from outside still on her clothes and cheeks. But her expression-_

 _her expression cut my heart even more._

 _She stared off into the distance, her big emerald orbs full of sadness-full of regret and confusion. She was completely and utterly lost._

 _She had just lost her inspiration. She had lost the person closest to her after us, a person who she dreamed of becoming. She lost her father, who she had spent time learning fighting tricks from and was his partner in crime._

 _Then- her lips tremble. 8 year old hard headed Buttercup, the one who wouldn't wash up for dinner and played pranks on our father, the one who we called the green devil in the family, the one who was the strongest of all of us-_

 _Fell into tears._

* * *

 _ **Present time:**_

After that day of tears and screams, we had quickly seen the true side of our aunt. She barged into the room with a smile, one which made the corners of her eyes crinkle.

Buttercup almost clawed her face off.

She told us to get to work, because now she was in charge. How she informed us about our mother's death and father's disappearance? 'Girl's now that you are orphans, I now it's depressing, but you are under my wings. So as your guardian, you must follow my rules'.

She did not comfort us. We spent a night drenched in tears, while she slept in peace.

I sometimes feel as if she was behind all of it, but that wasn't possible. Even as the slightly evil older sister, she wouldn't do that to her younger sister. Sedusa wasn't that cold hearted.

Buttercup still holds that grudge against her till this day, she hasn't forgiven Sedusa for that day. She was broken, and her aunt had dismissed it. I felt the same way to be honest, it hurt going through such loss at such a young age.

As for Father, he was gone. We came to a conclusion he was also dead, because there was no sign of him. Mr. Fredericton, the man who had first told the news, had also said that. There was no chance of my father surviving for so many years, and they had found a dead body somewhere up north.

It stung, but we had managed to control ourselves from doing anymore damage.

Placing my book onto my night stand, I get up and press my hand against the window. We never played in those blades of grass again, because it was as if we were re-living the nightmare.

I don't think I ever had myself awoken from that nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

I carried my bucket and mop up the stairs, humming to myself as I made my way down the halls. While mopping the floor, I see the royal highness walking down towards the direction of this hall.

"Oh your highness! Be careful," I call out to him, making him look up from hs scroll. He looks down at the floor, which was wet and slippery and smiled up at me.

"Thank you Bubbles," He stated, walking more carefully on the floor.

I smile, watching him leave. I really liked my job so far, it was surprisingly fun. The royal family was also very nice, unlike Buttercup's warning about how royalty were jerks and the men perverted, it wasn't true at all.

Whenever I saw any of the princes, they greeted me with a smile or didn't see me at all. Well- actually it was only the oldest one. He seemed very polite and like a gentlemen, reminding me of Blossom. Not the gentlemen part!- Sorry I meant that Blossom was also well mannered and polite.

The second Prince was well- he wasn't around most of the time. I had seen him a few times around the castle, and he was always in a rush. He had a mischevious smirk on his face as he slid down the stair railings, and he would come back to the castle with grass and leaves all over his outfit.

Maybe he fell?

Prince Boomer was well- he was silent. He kept himself cooped up in his room most of the time, he would only come downstairs for dinner. He was rather mysterious- it was sort of amazing for me.

Speaking of Prince Boomer- I had to give him his afternoon snack! Apparently the Prince had low iron. So the Queen ordered us to give him enough nutritious food each day.

Poor lad, he must be feeling so weak!

Rushing back down the stairs, I run into the kitchen where the chef stood cooking. Smiling, I grab the blue plate full of fruits on the table and head back up the stairs.

Knocking on the big white door, I wait for a response.

No reply.

Knocking once again, I wait patiently this time. Still, no response from the prince. Maybe he wasn't inside? But he's usually in here-

The door swings open to reveal the blue eyed boy. He stood in his usual prince attire, blonde curls in his eyes as he watches me with a look of disinterest.

I smile widely in return.

He jerks up a perfect brow, not saying anything. "Hello Prince Boomer! I've come with your daily dose of nutrition!" I chirp, doing a funky little dance to make it all sound rather exciting.

He doesn't move a muscle.

I wave the plate of fruits around in the air, about to start juggling but he inturrupts by snatching the plate away from my hands and slowly shutting the door. I blink, knocking again.

He opens the door, peaking out slightly.

"No thankyou sire? That isn't very prince like.." I mumble, pouting up at him. His face turns into a look of realization, and his cheeks flush a slight tint of pink. I almost let out a giggle at how cute he looked.

"My apologies, thank you." He spoke in a faint voice, before slamming the door shut.

I sigh, knocking once more.

He opens it again, looking clearly irritated. "Need anything?"

"Make sure to eat the oranges and strawberries, they have vitamin C! Then you will be all better and healthy!" I clap, making a sudden scowl appear onto his face.

"I. am. not. sick. Leave right now," He says in a strained voice, and it seemed as if I have offended him.

"Oh dear no! I didn't mean it like that sir, I was only saying for your health-"

"My health is fine. Stop pretending to care. Leave me be now, I don't need fake people like you in front of my face." He snapped, which made a pang of hurt hit me in the chest.

What did he mean by fake? I wasn't a fake, I genuinly wanted to work here.

"I-I am not faking-"

"Stop trying to fool me, I know you. You're only here for the money, you don't care about us. I think you're the only reason I would get sick, your face makes me want to puke! LEAVE. NOW."

I gasped at his loud tone, stepping back in fear. He responds by slamming the door shut, echoing in the hallway. I began to hiccup, feeling tears come out of my eyes. I hadn't thought a prince would ever speak like that- especially the nicest looking one. I didn't think he could be so cold.

Wiping away my tears, I grab my bucket and mop, heading downstairs. I bump into Bunny, who instantly realizes something was wrong. I began to cry, and she hugged me for comfort.

"There there Bubbly, everything will be alright."

"B-But how? The prince hates me." I croak, making her blink.

"Huh?" She asks, completely dumbfounded.

"H-He said I was a fake and that I made him feel sick. He doesn't want to see my face at all," I sob, hiding my face in her chest. A sigh escapes my friend, who shakes her head.

"It's alright Bubbly. Prince Boomer is just a bit upset about the whole new maid thing. You see, he was pretty close to Natalie, the maid who passed away. It was a huge shock for him, and finding out she was going to be replaced angered him. That is why, you shan't be upset any longer."

Her story made me fall into deep thought. Was that why the Prince had never offered me a proper smile, a kind greeting? He always ignored me, and gave me the silent treatment. I seemed to have been a nuisance for him.

I didn't belong here becuase they hated me.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

"Mr. Utonium," Mitchelson called out from the door. I look up at him with a bored expression, as he motions over to the room next to me.

"Mr. Jojo wishes to speak with you."

Then let him come here, what the heck. He was such a lazy man it annoyed me.

"I'll be there," I tell him gruffly, clearing my throat. I still can't believe I managed to pull of the man's voice, even though it's a bit higher than the others.

Getting up from my desk and papers, I wish that I never see them again. I hated work, I hated all these letters and reading and blah blah blah- this was Blossom's job.

But for the sake of freedom, I had to go with it.

Opening the door to the boss's room, I step in with no hesitation. I see him seated at his desk, shaking his head as he looks up at me. "You do know there is a thing called knocking Mr. Utonium?"

I shrug, stepping over to one of the chairs. "Yes but I'd rather barge in."

Scratching my beard, I plop down into one of the comfy chairs and snuggle my derriere. The green eyed man eyed me strangely, but shook it off.

"So, why'd you call?" I cut to the point, not in favour of all of that detailed crap. He gives me an unpleased look, narrowing his eyes.

"I prefer you addressing me with respect."

"So, why'd you call, _sir_?"

Sighing in annoyance, he rubs his temples. "You are certainly a very annoying man."

"Why thank you, you are rather boring and old."

I know I shouldn't be throwing insults at the man who could cut my wages at any time, but I couldn't help it. He got on my nerves as much as I did to him.

"Old? I am only 19." He gritted his teeth, which caught me slightly off guard. 19? And owning a whole business? He must come from a rich family background and been successful. He did look young, almost my age. He _was_ a year older than me.

"Which makes me wonder, how old are you?" He questions, furrowing his dark brows. I cross my arms, leaning back in my chair.

"I prefer to keep my personal information aside in work. Sorry, sir."

"I am your boss, I demand an answer."

"Answer." I reply, making him clench his jaw. It was rather amusing and funny, but I held my laughs in.

"Whatever- you're probably only 16 anyways."

"Yeah yeah grandpa, just get on with why you sent me here."

"I am not a grandpa!"

"But you are rather boring, so hurry up and speak."

The corner's of his lips twitch in irritation, as he clenches his fist. I could tell he wanted to throw a punch at me, which I would be glad for. I loved a good ol' fight. I would kick him so hard where the sun don't shine, that he won't be able to have babies.

"You do not order me around Utonium. Now shut up,"

How dare he try and silence Buttercup Utonium? I shall give him such a beating-

"I called you here to-"

"To give you the letters, yeah I know. Here you go, happy signing." I cut him off, handing him the letters which were in my lap and standing up.

"Utonium- this is not why I ask you to be here."

I stop midway as I reached for the doorknob, and turn to look at him. He sat with his legs crossed and up on the table, a smug look on his chiseled face as a piece of hair fell down onto his forehead.

 _For a second- only a millisecond- he looked attractive._

HOW DARE MY FEMINIST SELF SAY SUCH A DISGRACEFUL THING?! I SHALL NEVER THINK OF SUCH NONSENSE!

"Come sit down, Bruce. We will have a little chat,"

 _Bruce? Who on earth was B-_

Oh yeah, Bruce. That was me. Phew, I almost forgot that for a moment...

I head back over to my seat, sitting back down and I mirrored his action. Jojo smirked, leaning back in his seat. For once he showed the delinquent he was with his actions.

I guess Mr. Fancy Prancy was a bit wild on the inside.

"Chat? About what?" I ask, actually curious. What could he possibly want to talk about.

"Just about life. Tell me about yourself,"

One simple request sent me into panic. Tell him about myself? That I was a second of 3 sisters who had no mother or father and dressed up as a man in order to gain money to bail myself out of this place?

"I'm...I don't like sharing personal information," I mumble, causing him to cock up a brow.

"Well, I order you too. You mustn't hide anything from your boss."

"Well, my boss should understand his limits," I growl out.

"You should follow orders, or may have yourself fired." He growled back.

"For what? Not telling my personal life to a random man?" I retort, glaring up at him. He didn't scare me, I wasn't afraid of anyone.

"I am your boss, in order to pursue my job I must know about my workers. If I do not know basic information about you, then when it comes time for the King to ask, I will have nothing to say."

I shoot up a brow at this.

"The King? Why would he even ask,"

Jojo sighed, rubbing his temples. "This is why we are having this talk. Not only are you telling me about yourself, but I am telling you facts about me as well."

But I didn't _want_ to know anything about him! I was fine just working for him and not knowing what he does.

"Alright," I groan, rubbing my hands together as I thought of some fake background story which would convince him well enough to no blow my cover.

"I live on the outskirts of the town, along with my two sisters and my mother. We are um, not high class which is why I decided to work for you. My sisters stay at home with my mother, and as my responsibility for being the man in the family, I work outside."

 _My my Buttercup, you are getting rather well with these fake stories._

I shall clap for myself later.

Mr. Jojo nods, seeming to buy the story. He was about to tell me his probably boring story, before the door opened to reveal a guard with his head held high. A castle guard it seemed like, I recognized the giant golden 'J' on his uniform, representing the family name.

What was it again? Jackson? James? Jameson?

Ah whatever, I can't remember.

"Sir," he spoke in a confident voice, "The King has ordered you back to the castle."

I look back at Mr. Jojo, who blinks at the interruption. Grumbling something under his breath, he nods. Why would the King want to see him? And back? So he had been there before...

"A royal guard," I point out, and he nods. "What is a royal guard doing here sir?" I question, making him give me a blunt look.

"You see, I was going to tell you about myself, it was very important information for your ears. But it seems like we will have that discussion next time. I will get going now, I shan't be late."

Getting up from his seat, the man fixes his suit and runs a hand through his jet black hair. Then, he steps out of the room.

I was left in utter confusion.

* * *

Aunt Sedusa watched her three nieces at the dinner table, each in their own worlds.

Blossom was eating her food, rather slowly. She sat a bit slouched than usual, but still straight. It seemed as if she didn't even realize she had to eat.

Bubbles looked off, nervous. She was never nervous, in fact she was always bright and...bubbly. She seemed rather worried and afraid, as if something had gone wrong.

And Buttercup- Buttercup was just in deep thought. Instead of her usual pig like eating, she sat clinging her fork against her plate.

Sedusa cleared her throat.

"Bubbles, how is work at the castle going? Have you gotten the prince's attention yet?" She asked, making the blonde look up in horror. Hearing the word 'prince' made her shiver.

"U-um...still working on it." She whispered, looking down at her food.

She had been thinking all day. Maybe working at the castle wasn't too good for her.

"Well hurry up, before they lay eyes on other girls," Sedusa spoke bitterly, hating the thought of it. Then, she glanced over at Buttercup, who had started to eat again.

"And you Buttercup; what have you been up to?" She asked, narrowing her green eyes at the dark headed girl. Buttercup looked up, offering a smirk.

"I will not tolerate any more of this stupid horse riding! You are a woman, not a man! Go look for a husband, not a fight!"

Buttercup bit back the urge to tell her she was being sexist, and sighed. Then, a smile curled her lips as she leaned forward to the table.

"Oh but my dear aunt, you have thought false of me," She grinned mischievously. Her sisters look up at her suspiciously, as Sedusa cocks up a brow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Becuase I am out looking for a man. I am trying to find a husband which will bring money and riches to our family."

To this, Blossom began to choke on the water in her mouth. Bubbles gasped, blue eyes wide.

The one who was in greater shock was Sedusa, who practically fell off of her seat. What she had heard was something she could never imagine coming out of Buttercup's mouth.

"W-what? You're saying you've been looking for a husband?" She asked in disbelief, and Buttercup nodded.

"Yes why of course. It's almost time for us to be married am I not right? I'm doing a favour and looking for the perfect man which will meet your expectations."

Sedusa almost flew out of her seat from joy.

"This is great Buttercup! You are finally becoming a true woman!"

Buttercup nodded, smiling softly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, I hope I will find the perfect one."

After that, it went silent again. Buttercup tried to ignore the looks her two siblings gave her, trying her best not to give in to the intense look Blossom's pink eyes held. She had a lot of explaining to do later.

* * *

All three princes stepped into the ballroom, where there father stood along with their mother.

"Father," Brick called out, bowing down. His brother's follow his action, and look up to see the King and Queen grinning.

"Guess what my dears~" Queen Bella sang, clapping her hands together.

The three boys switch glances, before shrugging.

"Today the princesses of Andrea are coming over for dinner! You are having your second date here this evening!"

What seemed like great news for the Queen was a nightmare for her sons. Butch loudly let out a groan, which his mother threw a scowl at. He instantly shut up, stepping back and fixing his posture.

"Why now? Isn't it a bit too late?" Brick asked, clearly not in the mood to have Berserk clutching onto his arm and talking about geography while adding in really bad pick up lines.

"Of course not! It's only dinner time, we can chat over dinner. Then you 6 will be left on your own." A smirk crawled onto Bella's face at the end.

The boys shuddered at the thought of falling in love with the princesses of Andrea.

A loud squeal suddenly came from the hallway, and they realized their guests had arrived. Clicking his tongue, Brick motioned his brothers to follow their parents out to greet the girls.

The first thing they heard was a high pitched squeal.

"BOOMIE!"

Boomer felt himself being almost knocked over as Brat attacked him into a giant bear hug. His brothers tried not to crack grins at him, as he glowered at them.

"Oh hahahaha, it seems like these two are getting along well," Queen Brooklyn said in an awfully sweet tone, making Boomer clear his throat. He awkwardly tried to pry the girl off of him.

"Hello, Prince Brick." Berserk greeted, hands clasped together as she looked up at him with a flirty look. Brick nodded, avoiding eye contact with her, making the girl frown.

Butch stood watching his brother's go through the awkwardest moments with the girls, and he smirked. He was going to tease Boomer later about Brat, and also Brick about Berserk. Too busy in his mischief, he didn't notice the pale faced princess wrap her arm around his.

He looked down at her arm in surprise, before glancing at her. Brute smirked smug, tightening her grip on his arm. Butch breathed silent curse words under his breathe, as the girl dragged him away.

"They are all getting along so well!" Brooklyn sighed happily, and the two Jojo's nodded awkwardly.

Bella tried not to hesitate on the idea, seeing her three sons look awfully uncomfortable. She didn't wish for them to be upset, she only wanted what was good for them. What else is better than marrying another kingdom's princesses and having families?

Mojo on the other hand- he felt bad for his sons. He wanted them to get married sure, but to these three? They were practically ready to attack his sons, and something tells him that the 3 princes were almost afraid of them.

He didn't think differently either, the girls scared him as well.

"Let us have dinner!" He announced, looking away from Brat who was busy ogling Boomer.

* * *

Dinner was full of the two queens giggling and talking about the future.

The boys had to go through the awkwardness of hearing about their marriages. The 3 princesses had also added in their ideas to their dream weddings, leaving the boys in total misery.

"I wish to have a red themed wedding with Brick," Berserk spoke proudly, making Brick choke on his food. Well, at least it was his faveourite colour.

"It's going to fabulous, and the honeymoon will be in Rivervale. Brick apparently hasn't been there before, so it would be perfect to go for a vacation!"

The King and Queen look at their son in confusion. "But we have already been to-"

King Mojo shut his mouth after seeing his sons pleading look. Ah, the lies which had to be told to continue conversations. He had done those too.

"And I want my wedding all blue with Boomer! We're going to have music playing and a bunch of flowers, and my dress is going to be the prettiest of them all!" Brat rambled, the blonde prince next to her drowning in his grief.

"Lame~ Me and Butchie here are going to have the best wedding! Black and green with hundreds of guards and the biggest horses in the kingdom!" Brute exclaimed, the others looking at her.

"What about the cake?" Butch asked, hoping it would be chocolate. As long as the cake was chocolate-

"Ew no. Cake makes you fat, I'm not trying to look pregnant in my wedding." Brute scrunches up her nose while saying, making the jade eyed boy sink in disappointment.

Never mind. He'd rather die than marry her.

Dinner went on, full of the girls talking (including the two queens), and the boys eating in silence. The King just kept sighing, hoping it would all be over so he could go to bed and sleep.

* * *

Butch ran into the room, breathing heavily. His two brothers follow inside right after him, watching as their brother plopped onto his bed and let out a groan.

"Remind me why we're having dates with witches again?" He asked, Brick sitting in the chair next to him.

"For mother, she'll be upset if we don't. Just go with it..."

"I was going to die over there," Butch breathed, shaking the thought of Brute out of his mind. The woman was crazy he concluded.

Boomer sighed, looking out the window. He watched the royal carriage leave, seeing a blonde head pop out and wave up at him. He blinked, stepping away from the window.

What was up with awfully cheerful women appearing in his life?

* * *

 **Hello lovelies! Sorry this chapter wasn't too good, it was sort of a filler. You see, I have whole plan set for this story, but I just don't know how to start it. So apologies if this sounds a bit weird.**

 **Please leave a review! Thank you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Loveable Destruction

**REVIEW REPLIES: (THANK YOU ALL)**

 **Miyuki Chiyo:** Thank you, I tried to make them as um..punky as possible lol.

 **Guest:** A clumsy Blossom is a cute Blossom indeed. :)

 **Roses Cherry Blossoms:** 1) I guess that was very unprince like of him. :)

2) I feel sorry for them too, poor boys. XD

3) Aw Blossom had to go through a lot, it was pretty hard for her to be strong. Yep, she really is a great sister. :)

4) Girl you so sweet.

 **Lunar Stellar:** Your welcome, thank you for reviewing! Thank you for rereading my story so many times haha. :)

 **shimmergem97:** Hmm that's a good though ;) Yep, Boomer was rude to Bubbles. I still love him though teehee. :3

 **bhoa97:** A bit too much to take in right? Blossom has been through a lot, she's an awesome sister. And Buttercup- well haha that will be answered this chapter. ;)

 **luvdragonsppg:** Thanks for reviewing! Aw mate, I'm not amazing you are. I appreciate the compliment! Apologies for not understanding your question. I'm confused because I'm not sure if you meant how to write fanfics on the website or based on the PPG and RRB.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 ** _Yesterday I went to the library and took out the new novel for the great series I have been reading the past few months. Luckily the librarian was kind enough to order the next book just for me._**

 ** _Bubbles is still going to work, so far it's going well. I believe she'll be totally fine._**

 ** _Buttercup has been out as always, don't ask about her._**

 ** _My thoughts are always with you mother, I still can't get over your death. Hearing about you passing away and father being lost, it was all so tragic. But I know you don't want us to continue mourning, because the past is the past hm?_**

 ** _Instead of regretting, we will strive to become great women like you._**

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

The next morning I didn't feel like getting up. I was already an hour late, and Blossom had gotten mad at me. I hadn't told her about the whole Prince situation, what was the point? She couldn't do anything about it anyways.

"Bubbles this is your first week of work! You can't be late when your working in the castle," She told me as she walked around the room, while I brushed my hair in the mirror.

"But Blossom, can't I just tell them I was sick?" I suggest, making her stop.

"What do you mean? Bubbles, why don't you want to go?" She questioned, narrowing her pink eyes. I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

"Nothing it's just that I don't feel too well..."

"You were fine yesterday, I don't see anything wrong with you today besides our weird behaviour." She pointed out. I bit the insides of my cheeks, annoyed by how intelligent Blossom could be.

"Well... I just don't want to go."

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked, coming closer to me. I put down my brush rather harshly onto the counter and turn to look at her.

"I just don't want to go Blossom! I don't like working at the castle, they should just pick somebody else!"

Blossom steps back, a bit surprised by my outburst. I too was a bit shocked from my sudden anger, looking down at the floor shamefully. Blossom places her hand on my shoulder,

"Bubbles, it's alright. Tell me what happened."

I thought about the Prince. The blonde prince with mysterious blue eyes and silence, but had a kind glow coming from him. I thought about how I thought he was my favourite out of the three at first, and how he had yelled at me the other day.

He told me he had hated me. That I made him sick.

I didn't realize that I had begun to cry, and Blossom had her arms wrapped around me as she comforted me.

"I-I...the prince hates me," I whisper, falling into a loud sob.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

Today I had a day off, meaning I didn't have to go work in that boring office!

I laughed out loud as me and Ginger ran through the forest, the cool wind hitting against my cheeks. Ah, I hadn't done this in a while, it felt good being here again.

"Alright Ginger, drop me off here." I tell her, and she obeys orders as she lowers her head letting me off.

Hopping onto the ground, I take in the fresh air and sigh happily. I let my hood fall down as I shook my head, my hair falling on my shoulders. Grinning, I pull out my sword which I had took from the giant chest in the attic, all of the things which belonged to my mother and father.

Father's sword was one of the best, his brother used to be a blacksmith. I kept it in good care, and took it out during my horse rides just in case I was introduced to an idiot who wanted a fight.

For now, I was going to practice my sword fighting skills.

How did I escape the evil witch known as Sedusa? Well- I found a little trick.

I told her I was out to find a man to marry. She couldn't possibly argue with that right? She was beyond joyful when she heard, and didn't care about anything else. See? As long as we were out begging for someone to marry us, she didn't give a damn.

Of course- there was a price to pay. Unlike my stupid aunt- Blossom and Bubbles were suspicious. After dinner yesterday, they had dragged me into the room and asked me if I was seriously serious.

I told them no- I wasn't that desperate. In fact, I don't want to get married at all. Who did they think of me of? Bubbles?

Okay no- Bubbles wasn't desperate for marriage. But she did always dream out marrying a Prince. Luckily for her, now she works at the castle. The perverted prince could surely fall for her in a glance.

Not saying he should. Because I'd whoop his derriere before he got a chance to lay a finger on my little sister.

So yes, I was out 'hunting for the perfect man'. That's what I said when Aunt Sedusa questioned me why I was taking a sword with me. She took it the wrong way and wiggled her brows, giggling as she left the room.

That was disgusting.

"PHILIP THIS WAY! Where the heck are you going?"

I stopped with my sword midway in the air, ears perked up in attention. A person? Here?

And even worse- a _man_?

Gasping, I shove my sword into it's sheath and look around for a place to hide. Ginger neighed rather loudly, making me hiss at her.

Aw Blimmey! I came here joking that I was going to meet men, and here I am about to _actually_ meet them!

"What was that?" The man's voice asked from afar, and I threw my horse an angry glance. She responded with a shove, making me land on my bottom.

"I think it's coming from there-"

Throwing on my hood, I jump up onto my feet just as the men find me. My back faced to them, I stood stiffly.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, a voice which was rather familiar.

"Turn around this instant."

Panicking, I look around for something to hide my face with. I see my mask I wore to the ball poking out of Ginger's satchel and snatch it, tying it onto my face.

Then I turn around, acknowledging the prescence. They look at me in confusion, as I cross my arms over my chest.

It was my boss Butch Jojo, who stood next to another man that I did not know. He stood holding a bow and arrow in his hands, watching me with curiosity.

"You. What are you doing here in the woods?"

My lips thin out into a tight line, as I step forward. "Why must you know? It's none of your business." I spat, watching his brows furrow.

"You're rather familiar..." He said slowly, narrowing his jade eyes. Oh no, please don't recognize me!

I gulp slowly, my eyes glancing around the place nervously. Please don't make him realize that I'm Bruce-

"Ah, I remember you!"

My insides flipped from nervousness. Sh*t! He had figured out, now I was surely dead!

"You are the maiden from the ball. I remember seeing you there with your sisters,"

 _Say what?_

I clear my throat, blinking a few times. Then I nod, "Yes yes, I am her."

Jojo's mouth curls up into a smirk, as he looks up and down at me. Was this fool checking me out? Oh he was about to get his derriere-

"You're dressed rather different." He pointed out, making me clench my jaw.

I wasn't wearing a fancy dress like the one at the ball. I was wearing my old green dress which my mother had made me when I was younger. I had grown tall enough to fit in it now, but it was above my ankles.

"Well of course, it's not the ball right now." I retort, rolling my eyes. How did he see me at the ball anyways? I don't remember seeing him.

Mr. Jojo smirked, stepping forward as he put his arrow back into it's bag which was slung over his shoulder. I glower at him in annoyance as his green eyes watch me.

"You are rather amusing," He said, making me roll my eyes.

"And you are wasting my time. Goodbye."

Hopping on top of Ginger, I motion her to begin walking away. But a hand reaches for my foot, and I look to my left to see Mr. Jojo still smirking. How. Dare. He. Touch. Me.

Kicking his hand away, I throw him the dirtiest glare.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you," I retort, and his friend snorts rather unattractively. Not like he had the looks in the first place.

"At least offer me your name." He suggested, eyes glimmering in mischief. Bah! As if I would tell him my real name! This man was a total flirt! Trying to get under my skirt! He was certainly not like this at work, but I always knew men were the same.

"I'd rather not!" I spat, before heading off with Ginger.

Once I had made it at least far enough from him to not see me anymore, I let out a sigh of relief.

I was almost caught by that idiot.

* * *

 ** _Bubbles:_**

I sniffled as I sat on the bed, Blossom right next to me as she rubbed my back in comfort.

"Bubbles," She said softly, and I shook my head.

"I don't want to go Blossom, I don't want to see him again" I tell her, looking up with teary eyes.

She huffed, grabbing my two hands which made me blink.

"Listen Bubz," She began, her pink eyes glint that responsible older sister look. "You have got a job at the royal castle! Think about that, it's the greatest thing! Mother would have been so proud of you!"

My heart pained at the mention of my mother.

"In fact, I know she is proud of you. And you know what? She believes that you will do your best in anything, until you achieve it. Just because the prince doesn't like you doesn't mean you must give up,"

"Show him that you are a strong woman who can handle his petty tantrums! Be brave and don't give up, keep being yourself. Hold your head up high and keep that smile on your face because you will gain that Prince's trust. Even if he doesn't like you, you ignore him. You didn't start working for him, your working for you and your family."

With her inspirational pep talk, Blossom ended with a smile.

I felt a rush of confidence within me, and I nodded smiling back. Wiping away my tears, I stand up. Blossom follows me as I put on my shoulder bag and fix my hair.

"You are right Blossom," I tell her, looking in the mirror. "I can do this. Prince Boomer can get mad all he wants, I will show him that I can handle his drama!"

Blossom nods, patting me on the back.

"That's my Bubbles!"

* * *

I rush into the castle, and into the storage room. Putting away my cloak and bag, I head out into the kitchen to look for Bunny. Instead, I stepped into a room full of maids.

One specifically had seen me, and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

I offer her a soft smile, to which her cold brown eyes respond with a glare.

"You there," She calls out, voice chilly. I blink, making my way over to her. "Yes?" I ask, smiling kindly.

"New maid hm? Explain why you are late." She demanded, leaning forward with her stare.

I gulp, looking around to see the other maids staring. Bunny was on the right, giving me a look of pity. I seemed to have met with a very feared woman I guess.

"Speak. Do you have no tongue?" She sharp voice asked, and I look back over at her.

"I'm sorry, I slept in," I spoke, and her lips twist in distaste.

"You- you are-"

"Bubbles," I respond brightly, her face turning sour.

"Bubbles? How strange. You are speaking to the head maid of the castle, so show some respect. I am Kiara, and I give out the orders here for maids. So I suggest next time you come earlier,"

I nodded, smile falling. I don't think I gave her any disrespect, but she sort of scared me.

"Yes, my apologies." I say quietly, making her roll her dull chocolate orbs.

"Get to work, you clean the floors since you were late." Handing me a bucket and rag, she points over to the floor. I sigh, but follow orders anyways.

Bubbly!" Bunny exclaims happily, running over to me. She was stopped by Kiara, who grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It is not time to chat, get to work." She scolds, and Bunny sighs rolling her eyes.

"Yes, _Miss Kiara_."

Shoulders drooping, Bunny threw me a sad glance before heading back to her job. I sighed, my eyes catching with the head maid's and I looked away.

Kneeling onto the floor, I began to scrub.

 _No Prince Boomer or Head maid was going to get in my way._

* * *

 ** _Boomer:_**

I had left my paintbrush downstairs at the dinner table.

Sighing, I get up and open the door, letting fresh air in. The hallway was empty, only one maid silently cleaning the wall. I nod at her as I pass by, as she greets me with a bow.

Heading down the stairs, I hear scolding coming from the first floor.

I stop once a pair of chocolate eyes meet mine. She stops her scolding to stare at me as I walk down the stairs, and I look away silently.

By diverting my gaze away, my eyes instead fall onto another figure who was busy scrubbing the floor.

I had thought she had gone the other day, after I had yelled at her.

I'll be honest, I did feel slightly bad about raising my voice. It wasn't very gentlemen like, and I don't think Natalie would have wanted that either. But I was just so angry, I had to let it out.

It didn't help that she was still here though.

I felt a feeling rise in my chest, and I gulped it down. Guilt. I felt guilty for yelling at the girl.

But I won't apologize. No- I won't give in and apologize to her. I was standing my spot for Natalie.

She suddenly looks up from her cleaning and our eyes lock. Hers widen slightly, as if she was caught off guard to see me. For a second, a flash of fear crossed those light blue orbs before she did a really weird action.

She smiled at me.

I felt my brows furrow at her, as she smiles brightly over at me. Then, she goes back to her work.

Surely she hadn't forgotten about the other day right?

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

Bubbles came home today with her usual happiness, making me sigh in relief.

"Bubbles? How was your day?" I asked eagerly, as she took off her bag and cloak, stretching her arms out.

"It was great Blossom," She replied brightly, smiling over at me with her pearly teeth.

I was worried for her, I really had been. Hearing about that meagre prince yeling at my younger sister released the inner hothead of me and made me want to go after him.

But I wasn't Buttercup- I had to keep my cool.

"Did you bump into that prince again?" I question, making Buttercup look up from her comic book.

"What Prince?" She asked, suddenly interested. Bubbles licked her lips nervously, letting out a sheepish laugh.

"Nothing Buttercup-"

"One of the Princes yelled at her the other day," I cut her off by saying, making Bubbles sigh. Buttercup jerked up at the piece of information and looked at us with dangerous wide eyes.

"He what?" She growled out lowly, making Bubbles gulp.

"It was nothing Buttercup-"

"THAT JERK DARED TO RAISE HIS VOICE ON MY SISTER. I WILL CUT-"

"Buttercup calm down, I comforted her" I said, rolling my eyes as I seat my dark headed sister down. She breathed heavily, muttering curses under her breath.

"Seriously Bubbles, next time he does anything make sure to come tell me."

"It's the reason why I don't tell." Bubbles jokes, and Buttercup laughs dryly.

"I will cut off his man parts and shove them up his..."

We ignore Buttercup's threats as we turn off the light. I snuggle deep into my covers and shut my eyes.

"Good night girls."

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

I sighed as I washed the large window of the ballroom, the faint yells of Kiara coming from down the hall as she gave orders. So far she was quite a loud woman, and she didn't seem to like me.

At all.

I had a feeling she put me to the hardest jobs for a reason- and no I wasn't being judgemental.

She sent me to go chase away rats, clean up the horse poop, wash the carpet, and now clean every window in the castle. What was left for the other maids to do?

But I suppose I just had to go with it, I'm sure she'll be kind in a few more days.

"You! You blonde! You missed a spot!" Kiara screeched at me, pointing to a tiny speck on the window. I apologize and quickly wipe it away, as she scowled deeply at me.

"Pay attention to your work!"

I nod, looking down at my feet. My shoes were now dirty, and there was dust on my outfit. My nose itched slightly at the dust on my cheeks, and I bit back the urge to sneeze.

"Bubbles, it's time for the Prince's daily snack" One of the maids informed, coming with a tray.

I nod, a sight feeling of nervousness in my stomach as I get up. I had seen him yesterday, and I managed to bare the brightest smile I could manage. He seemed slightly surprised- but he masked it over with his usual face.

I was going to be positive around him, and make him see I'm no fake.

As I reached for the tray, a pair of sharp nails whacked my hands away and I look up to see Kiara grab the tray instead.

"I'll take this. You continue your work." She hissed, eyeing me darkly. Shrugging, I bend back down to the floor. I watch as she struts up the stairs, a maid next to me letting out a scoff.

"Yes because seeing the Princes is the only thing she is capable of doing," She snorts, and I blink.

"Hey Bubbles, pass me that rag," Bunny whisper yells, and I nod sliding the cloth across the floor over to her.

She responds with a grin, snatching the rag and sending me a wink. I giggle in return, looking around for something else to do.

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

I sigh as I look out into the sea, the hot sun burning my forehead as I narrow my eyes.

"No ships yet sir," A gruff voice says, and I nod slowly.

"They seemed to be under delay. Are you sure they will be coming in today?" I ask him, watching him nod from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes your highness, I told them that it was important furs for the King. They said that they will be coming in this morning, I don't know why they aren't here yet." The sailor replied, his short self jumping up onto the rails.

I sigh, crossing my arms as I lean back again the wall.

"Your Highness!" A familiar voice calls out, and I look to see Mr. Sanders running over to me happily. I nod curtly, and he smiles heading back to his work.

It seems like the people have lost track of time. I didn't like lates, in fact they were on my hate list. Licking my lips, I turn over to one of the sailors next to me.

"You there," I point, and he stands up straight.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I'm headed out for a little walk, you are in charge of the ships which will be coming in." I inform, and he nods.

Stepping away, I grab my tailcoat and begin to exit the dock. People glance at me on the way, as I slide the coat onto my arms and ignore their awed stairs.

Townsville was a strange kingdom. I knew one day I was going to be in charge of this place- and I've been going around places to see what to fix around here. I don't know where to start.

I walk through the dirty streets full of screaming townsfolk, and the sounds of horses screeching. Kids run around barefoot, women gossiping, men yelling and laughing out loud.

I freeze in my tracks, and step back.

Glancing upwards, I see a large sign which could barely hold any longer. Ah, a library. Finally, something decent in this place.

Pushing the front door open, I was introduced by the jingle of bells which hung up at the doorframe. An old man hung from a ladder at a bookshelf, turning around with a jolly grin,

"Welcome to Townsville Library! How may I-"

His eyes suddenly going wide when he sees me, and he stumbles off of the ladder. I managed to make it over to him before he fell head first into the floor, and caught him in my one arm.

He gasps, grasping his spectacles as he blinks multiple times.

"Are you alright?" I ask, and he yelps stepping back and hitting the wall. A book falls onto his head, and he rubs his hair with a groan. Opening his eyes, "My dear god! I must be getting old seeing such things-" He laughs, face palming.

I furrow my brows, looking around the place.

"What a tiny library, the one at the castle is bigger," I comment.

He sighs dreamily. "Ah yes, the library at the castle...how I dreamed to work there."

I turn to look at him, as he leans against the ladder with a dazed expression.

"Why am I still seeing the eldest prince? I'm really going crazy," He sighs, still dreamily staring into air.

"I am actually real. You aren't going crazy yet," I tell him, snapping him back into reality.

"I-I-I- S-Sire! T'is truly you! P-Pleasure to meet you your highness my name is Victor Cooper," He bowed down and I could hear the crack of his bones. Wincing, I pat him back in response.

"As do I," I tell him, before stepping back and looking around.

"So, this place seems old."

He laughs nervously, running a hand through his mop of grey hair. "Why yes, I built it years ago. The sign outside is almost falling off. But I have one of my dear customer's sister coming to fix it."

"Sister?" I question, wondering why a woman would fix something.

"Yes of course, she is quite unique," He chuckles shaking his head as he mumbles something under his breath.

"May I take a look around?" I ask after a moment, and he nods frantically leading me towards the books.

"T-take your time!"

I let myself roam the shelves, looking around at all of the books. Indeed there were a few I surprisingly haven't read, the castle hasn't got a hold of them yet. I pulled out a dark red book from the isle, which suddenly catches my attention.

Running a finger across the golden intricate carvings, I slowly open the front of the book.

"Ah yes, a wonderful story." The librarian comments from behind, as I examine it carefully.

"I've never read a book like this before...who is it by?"

"From a great sorcerer. His name was very weird is what I remember, something with an 'S' or 'H'." Mr. Cooper put a finger to his chin as he tried to remember.

I skim through the pages, fancy writing in a deep red colour.

"Do you know what it is about?" I ask the man, and he nods.

"Love and destruction,"

I turn to look at him. "Pardon?"

"How love can destruct and is dangerous. A story based on a woman and man falling in love but banned due to their status in life. And it was sudden love too- they did not want to fall in love."

Ah, a typical cliche love story.

"But your highness, twists of fate hit them really hard. Some magic power is in it, something the author added in. It's a page turning story, I strongly recommend it."

My eyes catch something on one of the pages, and my brows crease into a line.

"What is this?" I question, rubbing the pink mark on the centre of the page.

Mr. Cooper lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, that's just a little mark left by one of my favourite customers. She was so interested in the book that she spent a whole night reading it, and finally fell asleep face flat onto the book."

I examine the lipstick print, and shut the book.

Turning around, I meet the soft eyes of the librarian who smiles at me.

"I will be taking this book out, if you don't mind." I tell him, and he lightens up. Running over to the front counter, he begins typing away on his typewriter.

"Yes sir! Would you like a library card?"

I shrug. "Depends, it seems like I'll be coming here often." I say, making him smile so wide that I was afraid his teeth would fall out.

"Well, here you go!"

In an instant, he handed me a library card. I nodded curtly, shoving it into the pocket of my tailcoat.

"Have a great time reading sir!" He called out after me, as I exited the book shop. With the book under my arm, I begin to walk back towards the direction of the sea dock.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I giggle at Mr. Cooper, who rambled on about how he had somehow seen the prince.

I had stepped into the bookstore, and he looked happier than ever to see me. Grabbing me by the arms, he began to spin me around the store as he sang. I questioned what had happened, and he responded by joyfully yelling that the eldest prince had visited his book store.

I suppose he really is getting a bit crazy. All of those fantasy books are messing with his head!

"I swear on my life Blossom! I saw him! He entered like the amazing man he was and caught me in his arms, asking if he could look around. He even took out 'Loveable destruction'!"

I raise a brow at this, as he points at a piece of paper. Handing it to me, I read the messy writing of Mr. Cooper's, how he explained what the Prince was doing at the exact moment of the time.

 _'His breaths are silent and he has reached for a book on the shelf. Slowly taking it out, he is now examining the front cover'_

I looked at the second sheet of paper, which said that the book 'Loveable Destruction' has been took out.

Glancing up at Mr. Cooper, I see the corners of his lips curl up as his eyes flash with hope. "You see?!" He exclaims, clapping happily.

"Hm, I guess so," I find myself saying, as I hand him back the papers.

"Was it really him?"

"Of course! It was him alright, and he seemed as prince like as ever!"

I lean against the counter, suddenly falling into deep thought. Surely the Prince of Townsville couldn't have actually entered the library, when he already has a huge one at the castle. I'm sure he has every single book there, it was certainly my heaven.

Secondly, none of the members of the Royal family spent time with their Kingdom. I didn't know what they did on their spare time, but I don't usually hear about the three princes running around here.

It would be a sight to see though.

"Now Blossom," Mr. Cooper's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see him point at the bookshelf a few metres away from us, as he grinned.

"Go touch that bookcase! It has Prince Brick's germs on it!"

I laugh, shaking my head. "Exactly why I wouldn't touch it." I joke, making him fake gasp.

"Why? The Prince's germs are golden!"

"What a myth," I tell him, rolling my eyes in amusement.

Then again, it may be true. If having the 3 princes entering libraries is a rare event, I'm sure golden germs aren't so impossible either.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

I walked home after dropping Ginger off at the stables, the darkness hung over my head. I was indeed tired, the whole day I spent running around and shooting arrows.

"Buttercup?" A soft voice asks from the shadows, making me turn around in reflex.

Amongst the dark trees, the night sky illuminates a shade of blonde hair and big blue eyes. My sister Bubbles stood holding her satchel, a few dirt stains on her cheeks and her hair a slight mess.

"Bubbles? You arrived from the castle?" I ask, as she steps out of the bushes. She nods, offering a soft smile which I return back. We begin to walk together, exhaustion on both of our faces.

"You look worn out," I point out, smirking at her. She lets out a sigh, shaking her head as she mumbles something under her breath.

"The chief maid is just so...bossy."

"Even more bossier than Blossom?" I gape, and she laughs.

"Blossom isn't that bossy," She defended, and I grinned. We both knew how bossy our oldest sister could get, but she wasn't bossy in a mean way. She was more...wanting to get the job done.

"So the woman is giving you a hard time huh?" I say while we pass the field of grass blades which danced in the night wind. My little sister nodded, before shrugging.

"She seems to not like me,"

I snort, crossing my arms over my chest. Of course, another one of the jealous girls in the anti-Bubbles group. Bubbles was too sweet to have anyone hate her, but there were just those type of girls who envied her for that purpose.

Unlike my two sisters- I seemed to have the most haters.

They just thought I was a disgusting and disgrace to females. I don't really deny it, I mean I wasn't the girliest thing on the ship. I was more of a tomboy than like a woman with high manners who wore long dresses and danced with men all day.

But I still stood up for my kind. Women weren't to be treated like trash. I just hope some of them would realize that...

"No worries Bubbles, not everyone is going to like you." I tell her, and her frown deepens onto her face.

That was the thing, Bubbles couldn't stand that. She felt uncomfortable having someone hate her, it made her feel guilty and as if she did something wrong. That was the pure thing about my sister.

We opened the front door of the house, the door's hinges creaking out in pain as we stepped inside. The first thing we saw was Blossom in the hall, her cotton candy pink eyes pleading us to help.

Our eyes diverted over to our Aunt Sedusa, who stood grinning brightly at someone next to her.

"How charming of you!" She laughed, pressing a hand to her stomach.

We looked to see a rather familiar male standing near Blossom, his curly hair combed neatly to the side and the big black rimmed glasses slid onto his sharp nose, enlarging his pitch black eyes.

He wore a white trench coat which was rather big than his thin frame, only an inch taller than Blossom. He smiled a fanged smile, nose scrunching up and bringing out his freckles which were splattered onto his face.

 _What a weird piece of art._

Or trash, depending on how you put it.

"Who's this scumbag?" I mutter over to Bubbles, who whispers back quietly.

"I think he was the blacksmith's son..."

Pulling away from her, I look back at the man who stood next to my sister, secretly eyeing her. Sedusa, who finally seemed to notice our prescence, grinned sharply.

"Ah, girls! Welcome back. I'd like to introduce you to Dexter Vanderwells," She said in a awfully sweet voice, the man known as Dexter bowed down in respect.

"Pleasure to meet you," He purred out in a Russian accent.

Switching glances with Bubbles, we look over at Blossom who lets out a helpless whimper.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the blacksmith's son had gone back home. Blossom had let out a sigh of relief, heading to her room in an instant. That left the dish washing to Bubbles, and I dried them.

Once we were done with our work, we opened the door to see Blossom sprawled on her bed, nose in a book.

Only this time- she wasn't reading.

"Blossom's got herself a man," Bubbles teases, making our redheaded sister's eyes snap up. A low groan escapes her lips as she lifts herself up, placing her book onto the nightstand.

"I didn't think Aunt Sedusa would bring him here," She said, letting out a sigh.

"He seemed rather decent," Bubbles comments, making me snort.

"He looked anything but decent. The boy looks like he spent his childhood counting sticks and writing down math formula's for a living," I retort at Bubbles, who shrugs.

"He's kind of cute."

To this, both me and Blossom crane our heads over at her.

"Are you nuts?"

"I think all of that castle work has gotten you too tired to think Bubs." Blossom says, and our little sister laughs.

Putting her hands up in defence, "I'm just saying. He isn't that bad."

"But he is," Blossom drags out, once again groaning.

I admit I felt bad for her, her looks had once again reeled a man in. Blossom hadn't had a male come to our house for her since she was 14, when a 45 year old saw he at the market. Thank goodness Sedusa wasn't that desperate to give us away, she declined immediately.

It was why Blossom barely went out, and even when she did she would mask herself with her cloak. But I heard about that blacksmith's son who had fallen for her, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't wait to long until he made an appearance.

Bubbles already had 14 males after her.

I had none, thank the god above.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get rid of him somehow." I say out loud, and they both look over at me. I raise a brow at their alarmed expressions, and sigh.

"I won't harm him," I say, rolling my eyes.

Blossom, still not trusting me as she narrowed her pink eyes, pursued her lips.

"You better not,"

"Oh? So you are planning to actually accept him?" I ask, interested. Blossom wasn't the type to fall in love with a man so easily, she was a tough one to crack.

"Of course not!" She hissed, as if the idea was poison to her ears. "I will somehow get rid of him, I will..."

It was as if she was pep talking herself.

"No worries Blossom," Bubbles said as she placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder as comfort..

"We will somehow get rid of him,"

There was a silence in the room, full of thought. Blossom's pink lips slowly curved up into a smile as we both switched glances, a plan forming in her mind. Oh ho ho- it's time for the traditional method of getting rid of a man.

Utonium style.

* * *

 **That will be a wrap for this chapter lovelies, what did you think?**

 **Bubbles has decided to be brave and continue working at the castle. Do you think she'll be able to prove to the blue eyed prince that he was wrong?**

 **Buttercup has met Butch at the woods, and in her female form! :O**

 **Brick has visited the Townsville library, a place where a little redhead heads off to every time she's in town. ;) I find Mr. Cooper hilarious, don't you?**

 **Oh and seems like the son of the Blacksmith has finally appeared in the story! Blossom seems to have a plan to kick him out, but what?**

 **Please review and fave my fellow readers! I love reading your thoughts and opinions. How about it, 5-** **6 reviews for the next chapter? I know you can do it. :)**

 **See you again soon! :3**


	11. Chapter 11 A step into Battle

**REVIEW REPLIES:** **(THANK YOU ALL ^.^)**

 **Timey Wimey Detecter:** My chapters aren't really that long unfortunately, I would write more but I just sometimes run out of time. *haha* Your welcome and thanks for being reviewing!

 **Lunar Stellar:** Wow thanks so much, I truly feel special right now. :) I really can't believe someone is actually eager for me to continue writing this story, thank you so so much. Well, Kiara is sort of an important part of the story, but sort of not. You will see :)

 **shimmergem97:** Yep, Sir Dexter has arrived! He will be staying for a bit, so no worries. It'll all be interesting. ;)

 **bhoa97:** Dexter has come for Blossom, it is pretty interesting hm? A certain red head? I suppose you may be right... ;) (You must be a mindreader!)

Roses Cherry Blossom: Ah your reviews make me happy because they are long and fun to read. :)

1) Hooray for our dear Bubbles! We can see that she is starting to get brave in the story and face Prince Boomer, who I don't think hasn't warmed up yet, but he is getting there. :)

2) I've had a hard time trying to lay out Butch's personality in this story. I want him to be a flirt but at the same time I want him to not be interested in that stuff. Idk, I guess we will find out. Oh, he was teasing BC by the way, but we can say he's a bit of a flirt when it comes to mysterious women in the woods. ;)

3) Wink wink nudge nudge. :)

4) Blossom is a beauty, I thought writing about the 45 year old was a bit weird, but I went along with it.

5) Blossom doesn't actually know she dropped her bow, because of her long hair.

6) Dexter may be a big part of this story. ;) I can see why you think there will be some rivalry in the near future...

 **Guest:** Mr. Cooper is pretty funny. :) I think that everyone is beautiful as well, especially the Utoniums. :P

* * *

 _ **Dear Mother,**_

 _ **I have sad news to tell you. Well- sad news for me at least.**_

 ** _Many people tell me that the Blacksmith's son- Dexter, has fallen in love with me. Of course, I shook that thought away with a laugh, since I had only met him once. That was in a library for a mere moment._**

 ** _I took it all as a rumour, but yesterday evening I found out that it was true. Dexter had come to our house to introduce himself, and you must know how awkward it was for me during dinner._**

 ** _Aunt Sedusa isn't helping either- she insisted we banter and flirt and all that. I don't plan on getting married yet, even though I scold my sisters about it. We three all know that neither of us wish to be taken by a man just yet._**

 ** _I want to become an author mother, I want to become known. No- I want to gain enough money so me and my sisters can live a happy life._**

 ** _Which is why I have a plan. I'm going to make Sir Dexter regret he ever step foot into the house, make sure he ran as far away as possible from me. Of course, I may need Buttercup as plan C. Yes, plan C. Because plan B involves Bubbles._**

 ** _I will unleash Buttercup's wrath on him if he doesn't get frightened by the second plan. No worries, I won't do anything too bad. Wish me luck!_**

 ** _Your daughter,_**

 ** _Blossom._**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

"Which is why I think that they'll be perfect together-"

I rolled my eyes for the tenth time this morning at my aunt, who stood gleaming proudly as she let out her hopes and ideas for us. I was currently staring at my nails, since Sedusa's face wasn't exactly a pleasant sight.

My two sisters stood in the same room, both equally done with the whole marriage talk.

Aunt Sedusa was currently blabbering on about how if Blossom couldn't get the Princes to fall in love with her (which according to that witch 'won't happen' because 'she's just simply too good to resist'. Blossom didn't exactly take that as a compliment though, instead she scrunched up her nose.) that she'll have to marry Dexter instead.

But the dear witch had high hopes for Bubbles, _because according to her tiny piece of brain_ \- Bubbles was already at the point where the Prince is drooling all over her and sending her love letters.

Oh she had no idea...

Luckily for me, I wasn't brought up. Why would I be brought up? I was practically the scariest person in town, no man would dare have the guts to ask for my hand.

Not unless they want me to come after them with an axe in the middle of the night...

I was glad, letting out a sigh of relief as I sneak out of the living room. I don't miss the look Blossom gives me as I walk past out aunt, sending them a smirk. I waved at my sisters silently before hurrying out the door.

The last thing I heard was Sedusa's yapping, before I threw on my cloak and ran to the stables.

* * *

 ** _Butch:_**

"Mitch!" I call out, and not a moment later my door creaked open, revealing the brunette.

"Yes you highness?" He asks, bowing down in respect.

I click my tongue, "Where are the letters?" I ask him and he blinks. Jabbing his thumb to the room next door, he smiles sheepishly.

"With Mr. Utonium,"

I let out a sigh, annoyed by the fact that I actually hired that nincompoop to work for me. He always slacked off, and was either sleeping or throwing paper balls at the wall.

"Send him here with the newest letters," I growl, and Mitch nods hurrying off.

I sigh, shutting my eyes as the thought of my next adventure flooded my mind. I had been almost everywhere in the kingdom, where else was left? Although, I hadn't really checked out the west side as much yet...

"You called sir?"

I look up at the gruff voice to see the thin boy at the doorway. In his hands were a few letters, and he yawned out loud. I motion him to come over, and he does so, plopping the letters onto my desk.

I look down at the letters then back up at him, my eyes narrowed.

"You may leave." I instruct, and he shrugs exiting the room.

Ugh, how boring it was acting like I was Brick. I had to use overly complicated words and be superior and blah blah blah- the point was that I felt too mature for my own good.

I'd rather rip up all of these papers and announce a huge party for the guards where we'd have sword fights and challenge to see who was the strongest in the group. Obviously it'll be me though- what would you expect?

But Father and Brick have been breathing on my neck the whole time, making sure I wasn't 'fooling around' or 'having fun while the Kingdom was suffering'. Being a Prince was just to boring sometimes.

I rip open one of the envelopes and read the letter boredlly.

Then, my eyes flash and I straighten up. _What the hell was this?!_

 _Finally! Something interesting for once about this job! I haven't had this happen for a while now._

"MITCH!" I call out, folding up the letter once again as Mitch enters the room. He salutes and is all ears, and I order him to fetch all of the men.

Once they had all gathered, I scanned the room full of faces. They all stood straightly, not uttering a word as I eyed them quietly. The door swung open, revealing my newest coworker.

Bruce Utonium grinned, before realizing it wasn't his usual meetings with me. He glances around at the others, then went and stood next to a few of the workers.

"You are all here because we have serious business to take care of," I tell them, standing up. I walk around the room, the men switching glances.

"Sir," One of the men raises his hand, and I motion him to continue.

"Is it a threat to the Kingdom?"

"Yes," I respond, almost too happily. Some noticed, and I put on my somber face to cover up my excitement.

"So tomorrow morning we shall all gather up in groups. Bring your swords and arrows men, I shall inform you on what to do during the time."

Everyone nodded, a slight murmur of conversation going through the group.

"Wait a second!" A voice called out, and we all look to see Mr. Utonium standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. I raise a brow, not pleased on how he blurted out. But I let him continue.

"Yes Mr. Utonium?"

"What is even going on? I don't get it,"

A few older men chuckled at his stupidity, and I smirked at him. "We're going to battle. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"A battle?" He gaped, green eyes wide. "Like- an actual battle?"

"Well, I suppose if wounding others for the sake of your kingdom is called battle than yes. A battle."

"Will it be a big battle?"

"A short battle. Surely you men are trained to fight off a few rascals." I say, giving him a smug look. Compared to those weak looking arms and thin frame, I don't think he'll stand a chance during the fight.

"Of course. I can fight." he said proudly, few people chuckling. He turned to shoot them a glare, to which they shut up.

I rose my brows in amusement.

"Bring your weapons." I remind, "You are all dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the room, except one. I had to sigh at him, seeing him plop down in the guest seat. Clasping my hands together, I place my elbows on my desk. "What else is it that you need Mr. Utonium."

He grinned, "We can bring any weapon right?"

I nod, dismissing the thought away. "Yes yes, bring your little bow and arrow or slingshot. Whatever a little kid like you carries around when going hunting with your father."

A flash of irritation crossed his features and he scoffed.

"A little bow and arrow? I can actually fight you know." He points out, and I try not to laugh at his face.

"Alright, whatever you say. We shall see tomorrow how good your skills are. Now head home."

Muttering something under his breath, he gets up and throws me one last glance, before heading out the door. I look over at the sword under my desk and grin.

A challenge hm?

* * *

 _ **Brick:**_

I sighed as I watched Boomer silently paint near the window, the soft wind coming from the open balcony door. I was going through my wardrobe, checking for that piece of paper which kept all of the calculations of the goods sent into the kingdom.

Fishing through my pocket, I felt something smooth under my fingers. I pulled it out to see a red ribbon. Ah, this was from the girl who I bumped into the other day in town. I hope I could return it back to her, seeing it might be important.

Girls value their things a lot right? She must be freaking out over it right now.

Eventually I did find that paper, and as I was reading through it the door open to reveal my younger brother Butch. He threw us a smirk as a greeting and jumped onto the bed. I grimace at the fact he was laying on my bed.

"You seem excited. What, did you fight another guard on the way back home?" I ask, rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Actually," My green eyed brother stated, grinning wider "I didn't."

This caught me off guard, and I narrow my eyes icily. This caused Butch to smirk as he threw me a letter, which I caught just in time. Opening it, I read the words quietly.

My eyebrow cocks up, and I look over at Butch who had his eyes closed now.

"A fight huh? We haven't had those in a while," I tell him and he nods.

"My thoughts exactly. Isn't it great?"

"Great?" I spat. "What's so great about that? It's a threat to our Kingdom,"

The smirk didn't leave Butch's face as he opened his eyes, looking over at me.

"Yeah but when have they ever won?"

He had a point there. Each time there was a threat to our Kingdom, Butch managed to end it in an instance. We've never really had to be under such alarm, since we always managed to win anyways.

I handed the letter back to Butch, nodding at him.

"Well then, I wish you luck."

His mouth curls up into a mischevious grin, and he sticks a hand up to stop me. "No luck needed."

Of course.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

I woke up so early the next morning that it was practically still dark out, grabbing my father's sword and my bow and arrow.

 _He thought I couldn't fight. Humph, I'll show him._

I wore my loose shirt and pants, putting on the old coat which reached my knees. I was tall, but not at tall as my father.

Grinning, I run out into the stables and grab Ginger, motioning her to take me to work.

When I had gotten there, everyone was already standing. I caught a glimpse of Mitchelson in the crowd, who gave me a small smile. I walked over to him to see he was sharpening his sword.

"Finally getting what you wanted right?" Mitch asks, amusement laced in his words.

I shrug half heartedly, not really sure. I mean sure I loved fighting, but battle? I'd never been in a true battle before.

"You'll be fine. We always anyways."

I look up at him offended. "I am not worried! I'm simply a bit tired from waking up so early in the damn morning!"

He chuckles, shaking his head as me mumbled something under his breath.

"Alright!" A voice spoke confidently from the front, and I peeked to see Mr. Jojo standing there with his arms over his chest. He looked rather different today- something about his appearance...

Ah, it was his clothes. Instead of wearing his usual fancy attire, he was dressed in a plain white long sleeved shirt and black pants. He was wearing combat boots and his hair rather messier than usual.

On his belt was a sheath holding a sword.

"So we all know the rats who came to visit us a while ago hm? Remember our strategy?"

Everyone nodded, except for me of course.

Before I could ask what the strategy was, everyone began to move along. The men began chattering amongst themselves, and I look over at Mr. Jojo to see him get into the carriage.

Sighing, I decide that I'll just ask him later.

We walked there, and some of the men were already tired. I wasn't of course, I ran in the woods every day if I got the chance to. Luckily with my fit body, I managed to keep on my feet.

"TAKE YOUR PLACES!" The green eyed boss yells, everyone getting ready as they hide under the hill. I crouch next to Mitch Mitchelson, who grins as he loads up his gun. I look down at my sheath, suddenly feeling excited.

"The strategy Mitchelson?"

He looks over at me with his dark eyes, and smirks. Before he could open his mouth- a swift sound of metal hit one of the trees, almost hitting him in the face. We look forward to see a group of men standing a few metres away, grinning madly.

Mr. Jojo steps forward, his hands crossed over his chest.

"So we meet again hm?" He calls out to one of them, who removes his hood and scowls.

I gasped silently, instantly recognizing the man. His midnight hair slicked back with a shine, and his sharp fangs stuck out of his mouth. Next to him were his men, all equally as hideous.

The Gang green gang.

"This time, you don't stand a chanceee," One of his men hissed, a thinner and less shorter man. Snake.

"Enough talk! Let us start!" The leader said, who I knew was Ace Copular. I had met him about a year ago while throwing rocks in the river. Him and his group had came over to me and acted perverted and idiotic, earning a fight from me.

Of course, I won. But just barely. I almost fell forward when he was throwing his arrow at me. We had met several times, and each time I gave them a good beating.

I haven't seen them for a while though...

An arrow flew past my face just merely inches away and hit one of the members, who I remembered as Grubber. He dodged it, sending a dark glare at whoever just shot that from side.

And then, the fight started.

I awkwardly walked around, seeing that there was no one who was actually attacking me. Everyone seemed to have their own opponent, but I was the odd one of the group. Compared to last time, instead of only 5 members they had about 20. We had just a bit more than that, but some grouped together to take one.

Everyone charged, the Gang Green Gang pulling out their weapons.

I watch carefully, examining their moves. Big Billy used a sword, also Ace. Snake had a shuriken, Grubber and Little Aruto bows and arrows.

Mr. Mitchelson was currently fighting Big Billy, who was rather a harder match. I watched as he slightly struggled, but still managed to dodge the rather large man's blows.

From the corner of my eye, I see Mr. Jojo. He pursed his lips as he examined the battle field, and then suddenly a shuriken flew over his way.

In a blink of an eye, he stuck his sword up to block the contact. He looks up, forest eyes full of concentration.

I run over to him, and he looks at me just as another blade comes flying our way. "I'll help you!" I state, stepping in front of him. He pushes me over, giving me an irritated look.

"I don't need your help, I can fight myself."

Of course, a stupid man's pride meant more than anything to him.

"But-"

"Go help Mitchelson over there or something! No- go stand by the carriage. That's the least you can do."

I furrow my brows at this, offended that he thought I would be a nuisance. I could fight! I'll show him-

A sword was flung into the air, and I hear the sound of the two metals clash. Turning around, I see Mr. Jojo's sword clashed with Ace's, both glaring at each other darkly.

"Butch Jojo..." The greasy man growls, and Butch smirks.

"Well if it isn't Ace,"

"This time I will not hesitate to kill you," Ace hisses, his eyes flickering over to me for a second.

"And your people,"

I cocked up a brow, not petrified in the least. In fact, I was more excited than fearful. Oh how I wanted to kick his derriere right now.

Ace shoved his sword forward, but Mr. Jojo slashed his sword to block the attack. They continued to fight, a smirk on my boss's face and a scowl on his enemies.

I was so into watching the fight that I barely saw the man run behind Mr. Jojo and ready to slice his back.

"SIR!" I yell, running behind Mr. Jojo and pulling out my sword from it's sheath. I hold it up against the rather thin man, who glares at me seeing I had messed up his secret attack.

Butch Jojo turns to look at me, before having to turn back around since the gang leader had sent another attack, this time towards his stomach.

"Get away! I can do this myself!" He yells, and I suppose it was directed towards me.

I let out a growl in frustration, he was being a jerk. I hated jerks.

"Ah-" A yelp comes from the far side of the field, and I look to see Mr. Mitchelson on the floor clutching his stomach, an arrow through it. I clench my jaw and run over to him, suddenly attacked by the idiot named Grubber.

His little arrow was slashed away by my sword, as I take out my own arrow and sent it straight into his gut. He falls down, letting out a groan. I smirk, jabbing my elbow into the man's stomach as he tried to sneak behind me.

Next was Big Billy, who had already tossed away three men. He looked around for his next prey, his eyes landing on me. Throwing me a mischevious grin, I gagged at his yellow teeth.

His steps shook the ground, and he reached to scoop me up in his arms.

Oh no- I wasn't having any of it. I had already beat them all at least twice, I'm sure I can do it again. Plus, they didn't know that it was secretly me- the girl who had almost cut off their male parts.

"Little one," he acknowledged, and I glare at him.

He swings his sword around and I pull my own out of it's sheath. "Bring. It. On." I challenge, clenching my jaw.

"No Bruce! He's too big of a match for you!" I hear Mitch call out, and I throw him an angry glance.

"What do you mean he's too big for me?! I can defeat him in an instance!" I yell back, earning looks from my team.

I didn't realize the little man grab my leg, stabbing me with his arrow. I clench my teeth, accidentally shooting an arrow out into the distance, and my eyes widened when I realized I had wounded my own team.

"GET THE STUPID KID OFF THE FIELD! HE CAN'T EVEN FIGHT HE'S MAKING US LOSE!" One of the members roared, and I blink as soon as everyone else begins to yell with him.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, kicking Little Aruto off my leg and sending him flying into a tree. I grab two of the shirekans on the floor and toss them over to pin him down onto the tree so he wouldn't mess with me anymore.

Then, I turn over to Big Billy, who sent me a dangerous look. I give him one back.

He raises his arm to lacerate me, but I dodged it and instead spun around to give him a kick in the face. This caused him to tumble down, and I ignored the surprised looks from my team mates.

I needed to concentrate.

I lift my sword and jump into the air, about to land the thin metal into his skin but the man lifted his leg up and kicked me in the gut. Letting out a groan, I fall onto the floor. I roll away as he throws attacks at me, then pull out my bow and arrow and quickly send the slick arrow at him.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" He roars as the arrow hits his flesh, and he brings up his sword to gash me.

I hiss at the little cut he gives me on my arm just as I roll away, and get up onto my feet. The weapon in my hand was flipped away, and I looked around quickly for something else to attack with.

"BRUCE!" Mitch's voice calls out, and I look to see him roll a metal rod over to me.

I grab it just in time as the tiny man rips himself off of the tree and lunges forward. I hit him across the head, and he instantly passes out. Then, I jump on top of the back of Big Billy, who grunts as he tries to pick me off.

I let out a war cry, seeing Mr. Jojo from the corner of my eye. He was fighting Ace still, but he glanced over at me a few times with his brows furrowed.

That's right you son of a bachelor! I can fight as well!

Raising my metal rod, I slam it onto Billy's head, earning a cry from him as he instantly fell onto the floor. I hop off of him and throw my weapon off to the side, then clap my hands as I look around.

Snake and Grubber had already been taken down by someone else, and all of the other men on the Gang Green Gang's team were all down. Only the leader was left, and he seemed to slightly be struggling.

Mr. Jojo could have easily defeated him, but it seemed as if he was continuing to bother the man just for the fun of it. Finally, he put his sword under Ace's and flipped it over, slipping it out of Ace's hands.

The man's eyes go wide and he looks back at Mr. Jojo, who smirks.

"You were saying that you were going to win?" He asked, earning a death glare from the loser with greasy black hair.

"I will get you..." He hissed, stepping back.

"GET UP YOU FOOLS!" He yelled at his men, who got up in groans. He threw us one last glance, a dark glare at Jojo, and then ran away into the shadows. I blinked as I watched all of the men disappear into the darkness, leaving us.

A long groan broke the silence.

I turned to see one our men on the floor, clutching his arm. Mr. Jojo licks his lips, motioning the carriage driver to help him. "You have all done well," The boss states, and for a moment his eyes flicker over to mine.

I give him a smug look to which he narrows his eyes, but looks away.

"You may all go home now, come to work tomorrow at your usual time. Goodbye."

Everyone laughed and chattered as they talked about the past events of the battle, and I sighed rubbing my arm. My leg was bleeding, there was a hole in my father's pants. Damn it, I will have to sew that up later.

I grabbed my sword which lay on the floor, and let out a breath as I examined it carefully. Luckily there was no scratch, it was still the same as I had last seen it. Only a bit of dirt on it, but after a good clean it would be fine.

It was one of the things which reminded me of father.

I clasp my lips together at the thought of him, a sudden pang of sadness hitting my heart. I missed him, I really did.

"You aren't going home ?"

My eyes flicker up to see the chiseled face of Mr. Jojo, who stood breathing lightly in his slightly opened shirt and dirty pants, a tiny scratch on his cheekbone.

"I-I'm headed home," I croak out, putting the sword into my sheath and packing up my bow and arrow. Swinging it over my shoulder, I look over at my boss who watched me silently. I send him a cocked up brow, to which he crosses his arms.

"What?" I spat, earning a displeased look from me.

"I would like some respect." He strained, and I rolled my eyes.

"What, _sir_?"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" He questioned, earning a smirk from me. I knew he'd regret his words after I showed him what I got.

"I learned from my father," I tell him. Which wasn't exactly true, I learned some from my mother.

Yes, she was a fighter. One of the reasons why my father fell for her, she was the toughest woman he had met. But she had a kind heart, one of the purest people in the Kingdom.

"I see," Mr. Jojo says, before clearing his throat.

"Jeffrey! I will be going home now," He informs the driver, who nods and opens the carriage door for him to enter.

Mr. Jojo tosses me one last glance, before stepping into the carriage.

"Good work today," I hear him say, and I slowly smile. Of course, they wouldn't have won without me.

I watch as the dark red carriage rides off into the distance, before I rip off my beard and let out a long sigh. Gosh that was annoying, I felt like scratching my whole face off!

I suddenly gasped- realizing I should be home by now. Today Blossom's admirer would be coming, and I had to see what my older sister had planned. It was going to be rather amusing-

I couldn't wait.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

Aunt Sedusa had made me dress up into a frilly pink dress, which practically dragged around me on the floor. My hair was up into a neat bun, and I left two long pieces of hair at the sides of my face.

I didn't wear any makeup besides a little bit lip stick, since my eye lashes already were dark enough.

Now I nervously waited for Mr. Dexter to arrive, my hands practically sweating.

Bubbles was still at work, and Buttercup hadn't yet come back home. I hoped at least someone was here with me, besides my aunt and Dexter. But I guess I had to carry my plan by myself anyways, so no need-

A knock was heard.

 _Blimmey! He is here!_

I flatten out my dress and peek out of the room to see my aunt running over to the door, overly joyed. She opened it to reveal a beaming red head, who looked around for me.

"Sir Dexter! What a pleasure to see you again!" Aunt Sedusa cooed, letting the man in.

Dexter let out a laugh, a rather weird one at that. "Where is Miss Blossom if I may ask?"

He already did ask.

Gosh I was acting like Buttercup, I needed to control my rudeness. Actually-

"I'm here!" I yell, rather loudly. My aunt raises a brow at me, but doesn't say anything. Dexter looks up at me, the smile stretching widely across his face.

"Miss Blossom!"

"T'is me," I say boredlly, rolling my eyes. He reaches out and kisses my hand, and I felt bile raise in my throat. Aunt Sedusa gushes as she leaves us two be, and I sigh.

I pull my hand back, secretly rubbing it against my dress as I offer a small smile.

Dexter takes this as a sign of love and blushes multiple shades of pink. I wonder if he'll manage to get my faveourite shade of colour on there...

"Yes so um sir Dexter... let us go to the garden," I state, and he nods slowly.

"Yes yes! We shall go to the garden-" He agrees, opening the door for me as we head out. I awkwardly walk next to him, clearly noticing him tremble in nervousness.

"S-So Miss Blossom," He began, as I looked around the garden. The flowers had grown beautifully once again this year.

"I met you a while back at the library. And that day I felt my heart flutter at the sight of you. I couldn't keep it in any longer and decided to confess my feelings. I am so glad we are here today,"

I nod quietly, as he hands me something.

"Here," He smiles, showing off his teeth. I take the letter from his hands, about to open it when suddenly he placed his hands over mine to stop me.

"Not right now, I wish for you to read it later tonight," He states, and I blink.

I suppose I will then...

"So um sir Dexter, please tell me about yourself..." I state awkwardly, and he nods was too eagerly.

"Yes of course! I am the only son of the Blacksmith, I am 20 years old and have a sister named DeeDee. She's not exactly important, a bit looney."

So far he seemed like a normal man, but I still didn't want to be his wife.

I look over at the trap set up for him and my mouth curls into an evil smile. We walk over to where I wanted him, and I watch as he trips over the watering can and falls into the fountain.

I let out a gasp, and he lets out a scream exclaiming he couldn't swim.

He didn't need to swim to get out of a fountain...

"M-Miss Blossom!" He exclaims, and I shake my head letting out a dramatic gasp.

"Oh no Sir Dexter! I shan't get my dress and hands dirty helping you, that is just horrid! You do it by yourself!"

He glances down at his wet clothes and lets out a sigh, wobbling out of the fountain. I let out a scream as I look away, trying my best to act as rude as ever.

"I can't look at you! The sight of you is just so utterly horrid-" I state, and he nods stepping away.

"I-I shall be on my way home! I am terribly sorry Miss!" He states, running off.

I lower my arms and grin slowly, looking back down at the watering can on the grass. Success! I had driven away the man. Surely now he wouldn't come back, after that embarrassment and rude treatment.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

I let out a tired sigh as I lean against the wall, my hands slightly sore from holding the bucket so long.

My hair was a mess and my appearance probably was as well, and I felt like collapsing any moment. But I held myself up, clenching my teeth as I moved along the hall. I knelt down and began to scrub the floor, humming quietly in order to make myself feel better.

After finally finishing up the last hallway, I get up onto my feet and smile in relief.

Suddenly one of the doors open, revealing Prince Boomer who held a tray of paints in his hands. He throws me a look, eyes darkening as I smile softly over to him.

"Your Highness," I say, bowing down in respect.

I hear a scoff come from him and his eyes travel down to the bucket and rag in my hand, before he looks down at the floor. His mouth twists in distaste as he stares at his reflection of the floor.

Then he does something cruel.

Dropping his tray, he splatters the wet paint all over the floor. I let out a gasp, and he looks over at me with a scowl.

"Clean this at once," He orders, before going back into his room.

I bite my lip from bursting out in tears, seeing all my hard work gone to waste. I remembered Blossom's wise words and let out a huff as I realized I shouldn't let him get to me.

He was only trying to get on my nerves.

My knees fell onto the floor, and I clasped my lips shut tight as I put a strand of hair behind my hair. Grabbing the rag, I began to clean the floor once again.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles:**_

My hands pained as I twisted the cloth above the bucket to dry it from the water.

I let my eyes wander across the floor, seeing no sign of any more paint. I pick up the paint tray and head over to Prince Boomer's room, knocking on the door. There was no response, and I rub my eye as I wait for him to open the door.

The door creaks open to reveal the stone faced Prince, who scowled at me. I offer him his tray, and could barely smile due to my exhaustion.

"Here you go your Highness," I say, and he snatches it away. Looking over at the clean floor, his lips thin out.

"You took forever. Next time clean it faster,"

I nod, biting down on my lower teeth as I try to control the yawn coming from my mouth. He slams the door shut and I sigh, picking up my cleaning materials and heading downstairs.

After emptying the bucket and placing the cleaning tools back into their place, I turned around only to be startled by a pair of cold brown eyes.

"You just finished?" Kiara asked, her tone empty.

I nodded, seeing she was almost like Prince Boomer. She snarled, stepping aside as I washed my hands, and grabbed my coat. I offer her a soft smile, to which she narrows her eyes.

"Where are you going? You are to stay for night shift today,"

Before I could respond, a voice cut in between.

"Leave her Kiara, I will take the night shift." I sigh in relief seeing Bunny standing there confidently with her arms crossed over her chest. Kiara purses her lips before walking away.

"Thank you," I say in a mere whisper to Bunny, who shakes it off and pats my back.

"You head home Bubbly, your look exhausted."

I nod, bidding her goodbye before heading out the door.

* * *

"Bubbles!" My older sister's voice exclaims as soon as I enter the bedroom.

I look over at Blossom and Buttercup, who seemed relieved to see me. Blossom immediately ran up to me and attacked me into a hug, one which I almost fell asleep in due to it's warmth.

"You took more longer than usual! What happened?" She asked, her pink eyes searching my face.

I sniffle, offering a soft smile. "I had to clean the floors," I croak out, and Buttercup clenches her fists.

"Why are they making you work so hard? I swear if I see that stupid head maid-"

"It's alright," I laugh gently, "They are only testing me to see if I am a good maid or not," I tell them, and both of my sisters frown.

"But they are tiring you out. I must speak with them and tell them to-"

I cut Blossom off before she could continue any further.

"T'is alright. I am fine Blossom. This is my job, I am not complaining." I assure, grabbing her hands softly.

Blossom still seemed worried, but she didn't say anything. I was glad, because if she said anything else I would have let my walls crumble down. I was exhausted and stressed, but I wouldn't give up.

If Prince Boomer wanted a fight, a fight was what he was going to get.

I was going to defeat him with kindness.

* * *

 **Buttercup had a little battle? Bubbles is being treated badly by the youngest Prince of the Jojo's? Blossom is managing to get rid of Sir Dexter?**

 **Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Princes don't visit Libraries

**REVIEW REPLIES** **(Thank you all :3)**

 **Timey Wimey Detecter:** Thank you again for your review! I love updating, sorry if they aren't always on time.

 **Roses Cherry Blossoms:** Your reviews make me happy as well, thank you so much!

1) Poor Bubbles indeed. I don't think she'll get a break any time sooner, since she is the new maid of the castle. Hopefully they feel bad for her soon enough.

2) Usually in stories Boomer is always the kind one in the beginning. In this story, however, I chose to make Boomer more of a Rowdyruff. Boomer isn't exactly 'cruel', but he can be cold. In this story he's known as the quiet and cold Prince who isn't very close with anyone due to his past. You will see ;)

3) GIRL POWER! Haha I like it. Buttercup truly showed them she- or should I say _he_ \- wasn't a pathetic little worker.

4) Dexter is hilarious am I not right? Blossom is just trying to get rid of him though ;P I agree, it was totally a 'Buttercup' thing to do.

5) The letter? You shall find out about that this chapter I think.

6) Yep. I had trouble choosing if it's a really good Kingdom or not. It's not. The Jojo's are good royalty, but they just don't get the true picture. Brick does see what is going on in town, since he works at the dock. But he can't make any changes to it unless he rises up a level in power and becomes King.

7) I'm a sucker for romance too. Oddly Brick did pick out a romance book; his liking is history, magic, and literature. Something about it made him want to read it, the deep meanings and spells it had. ;)

 **shimmergem97:** Thank you for the review! It means a lot. The Punks were just a key thing to put into this story, I mean... why not? (LOL) Poor Dexter, he did fall for Blossom's little trick. Buttercup is just awesome.

 **bhoa97:** Boomer is sort of in a hate relationship with Bubbles, but hopefully it won't last too long. ;) Blossom isn't really one to be mean, she just simply straight forward and blunt. *Not as much as Buttercup though*, I agree there should be a nicer way to scare him off. (lol) I'm glad you think that though, no worries Blossom isn't evil. The girls are all going through things themselves, funny how they are close sisters but they still don't tell each other these things too much. Thanks for the review!

 **Geeek-Girl:** Thank you so much for the review, it's truly appreciated. Butch and Buttercup meet almost every day (except for the weekends) but just as different people I guess. Buttercup a 'boy' and Butch a 'boss'. Isn't it rather amusing? *I'm a huge Butchercup shipper too btw* You will see soon what's going to happen with Boomer and Bubbles... ;)

 **Lunar Stellar:** Thank you so much! I will continue to write because of all the kind support! I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story, my memory is really bad. My updates may not be fast, but I will continue to try my best.

 **TinyPlantExploringWierdo:** Thanks for the short review. I guess you mean the Powerpuff girls are slaying? :)

 **Rose:** Dexter is currently crying, no worries Blossom is trying to comfort him. *BAM* Oh wait nvm, Brick is here too... (Why are you so jelly Brick?)

 **LePierceLeKiddle:** Ahhhhh thanks so much for the review! It makes me really happy so keep reviewing please. :3 Haha many readers are interested about the whole Blossom and Dexter thing, I guess people likes Brick more than Dexter. Boomer and Bubbles are having a little battle hm? I almost forgot about Brick having Blossom's ribbon!

 **MarshmallowFluff:** Thank you! The real fun does start now, I can't wait! *squeals*

 **Guest:** Thank you thank you~ We have the little Bubbles standing up for herself and showing Prince Boomer who's boss! Blossom seriously wants Dexter gone, but she thinks he's easy to get rid of. ;P Even though Buttercup is in disguise- she did show them she can kick some butt. Her boss was very surprised. ;)

 **XxjuryofninexX:** Thank you for telling me! The reason the girls don't know anything about the Royal family (except for Bubbles who basically just found out after starting to work in the castle) was because the three sisters and their aunt live on the outskirts of the Kingdom. The town- which is where all of the talk and gossip is- isn't where they live. So they are sort of clueless about the royal family. Even if they do hear about the family when they are wandering in town, they don't pay attention to it. You can say that the girls don't really care about Royalty because they're too busy with their own lives. Hopefully this clears things up, thanks for the review once again. :)

 **Guest:** Thank you for the review, it's much appreciated! I can't really believe people are actually liking my story, so thank you **once** again. I will update the most I can, usually I have to get a good idea and defeat my horrid writers block. Au revoir mes ami.

LoIIabunny: For the review, thank you so much! I can't believe you like my dumb excuse of a story omg, I will update the most I can, so no worries. :)

 **AmourArrows:** Thank you so much for reading, I am glad the feels hit you (LOL). What do you like about the story so far?

* * *

 _ **Dear Mother,**_

 _ **Bubbles has been stressing out lately. Both me and Butterup can see how tired she is everyday she comes home from her job as a maid, and she keeps on changing to subject. She's being too hard on herself, and that royal prince is messing with her.**_

 _ **I don't understand how a Prince could be so rude. I'm going to have to agree with Buttercup that our royal family of Townsville aren't the nicest of people. When we went to the castle, everything seemed fine though.**_

 _ **Maybe they only treated peasants that way?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Blossom.**_

* * *

 ** _Bubbles:_**

 _Ah..._

I held onto my throbbing head, trying to blink away the sudden pain. Biting my lip, I look around the giant hallway for any sign of Kiara or any other maids. Seeing no sign of anyone, I slide down the wall and bring my head into my knees.

Sleep hugs me warmly, and I felt my eyes droop slowly.

 _I hadn't slept well since..._

"Excuse me,"

Letting out a sharp gasp, my head snaps upwards to look at the person standing above me. They watched as I wobbled up onto my feet and brushed dust off my skirt.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaim, bowing down in apology.

The man nods softly, his ruby red eyes stuck onto me. I assume this was Prince Brick, from the last time I had seen him. He stood tall, wearing a velvet red tunic over his white undershirt and black pants. In his arms were books, but he seemed to not even feel the weight of them.

He was as prince like as ever. Even without a crown and cape.

"You seem tired Miss Bubbles, please go take a rest."

Blinking, "Huh? O-Oh no sir, I am fine." I say quickly, picking up the bucket of water and turning towards the stairs.

He stops me midway, pulling the bucket away from my hand. "I insist. We can't have a maid working on castle grounds when she can't even keep her eyes open. Do you have a room here?"

I shake my head no, and he nods. "Alright."

Stepping back, he brings his knuckles to a white door and knocks on it loudly. My brows furrow in confusion when I realize who's room it was. There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door, and suddenly it opened to reveal the creamy faced Prince.

He blinked up at Prince Brick, "Yes?"

Prince Brick looked over at me, who stood behind him slightly peeking over his shoulder.

It was then that Prince Boomer's eyes drifted behind his brother's shoulder and landed on me. His gaze instantly hardened.

"We have a maid here who is falling asleep from exhaustion. We wouldn't want to have her fall down the stairs now would we? Let her use your bed as a place to take a nap for a while."

Both me and Prince Boomer gave the red eyed Prince looks of utter shock.

"Your Highness there is no need-"

"Then I'll take her to Butch's room." Prince Brick cut off simply, giving his younger brother a look.

"Butch is sleeping." The blonde stated.

"Exactly, which leaves you as an option."

"Why not your room?" Boomer asks, narrowing his ocean orbs and leaning against the door frame.

"Because my bed is currently covered in library books and scripts to study."

Prince Boomer let out a frustrated sigh, before throwing me a look. He opened the door a bit, and Prince Brick began to walk away. "Please get a good rest so you won't fall asleep again." He called out to me, and I nodded.

I watched the fire flame haired Prince head off to his room, only to be inturrupted by a clearing of a throat. Craning my head back to the front, I meet the cobalt eyes of the Prince who stood towering above me.

"I-I...um.." I wasn't sure what to say, instead taking a step back and clasping my clammy palms together.

"Get inside." He spoke in that faint voice, before disappearing into the room.

I follow behind him, cautiously stepping onto the royal carpet. The faint smells of paints were in the air, but it was added with a mixture of flowers. Before I could look up at the paintings on the wall, Prince Boomer once again cleared his throat.

He must be getting a bit sick, I should tell Kiara to cook him some soup later.

"My bed is yours for now," He said, motioning me over to the bed.

My cheeks were scarlet. I glance over at the giant white king sized bed with blue bedsheets over them. I dart a look over at the Prince, who was heading over to the other side of the room.

Falling asleep on the Prince's bed? Laying down when a prince is in the room?

It all seemed like a foreign language to me. If it was Blossom, she would have politely refused and gotten herself out of the situation. I had tried that, but it didn't seem to work. If it was Buttercup, she would beat the man up and tie him to a pole blindfolded before jumping into bed.

I don't think I could do that either.

So, I did something that Bubbles would do. Removing my coal coloured flats, I crawl onto the bed and softly snuggle into the marshmallow like ocean bedsheets.

I kept my eyes open for a few minutes, watching the Prince take a seat in front of a canvas and pick up a paint brush. Soon enough, my eyes felt once again droopy.

I let them fall shut.

* * *

 _ **Boomer:**_

The cool breeze hit me as I wiped the corner of the canvas, some extra paint on it. Pulling away, I glance over the piece of art for any flaws and place my brush down once there was none.

I had to close the window.

Getting up, I dust off my trousers and head over to the window. On my way there, I remember the girl who was sleeping in my bed. I had totally forgotten about her.

Craning my head sideways, my eyes land on the sleeping creature in my bedsheets.

My breath hitches in my throat when I see her skirt slightly lifted higher onto her thigh as she slept peacefully. I gulped, instantly looking away from her, not wanting this to be so awkward.

Walking past her, I shut the window and turn back over to my art space.

"Blossom," A soft voice mumbles out, and I to look at the sleeping girl. She rubbed her cheek as she mumbled other things under her breath, things which I couldn't really understand.

I walk my way over to her, and my eyes fall onto her skirt once again.

Ugh, _what a nuisance._

Letting out a sigh, I reach for the hem of her skirt, my fingers brushing against her skin, and pull it down, covering her upper thigh. In response to this, she stirs in her sleep. I watch as a blonde strand of hair falls onto her face, somehow artistically. Her long eyelashes curl over her shut eyes, and faint freckles were on the tip of her nose.

I found myself staring, and instantly pulled away.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I head over to my closet. What was Brick thinking when letting this girl sleep in my room? Did he all of a sudden forget the proper manners between men and women? Letting a young girl sleep in a young man's bedroom, pah! Nonsense.

"I'm fine guys..." She spoke out once again, making me give her a annoyed look. This girl sleep talks to much. Who is she talking to anyways? Blossom? It's almost as weird as the name Bubbles.

Then again...our names are unique as well. I just don't see the point of naming your child 'Bubbles'.

As the room went silent once again, the sudden swing of the door frightened us both. I turn to see Butch walk into the room, loudly may I add. "Boomer-"

The girl on the bed lets out a gasp, jerking up from her slumber.

She looks at me with wide eyes, before seeing my older brother next to me in surprise.

"...What are you doing?" Butch finished off, his eyes trailing from me to the girl.

"It's not what you think," I say quickly, knowing how stupid Butch can be sometimes. The look on his face clearly showed how he thought otherwise, as Bubbles hopped out of the bed and fixed her attire.

"Your Highness!" She squeaked, bowing down quickly.

Butch crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smirk on his face as he watched the girl stumble out of the room. I watched her leave, frowning in disappointment at my brother.

He's got it all wrong again.

"So...does anyone else know about this little relationship with the maid?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

I give him a blank look. "No, because it wasn't anything like that."

"Awe come on Boomer, I know what I saw."

"You saw wrong. Brick told me to let her sleep here so she wouldn't end up falling down the stairs in her sleep. It was nothing like you thought."

Butch blinked at this. "Brick?"

I nodded, swinging my arms over my chest. "So, what are you doing here?"

He shakes his head, before shrugging. "I wanted to ask if you had a pen."

I point over to my shelves of art supplies and give him a curt smile. "You've found the right man."

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

"A little more to the left,"

I nodded, pressing my hands into my aunts skin as I massaged her feet gently. She let out a loud yawn, and my nose scrunched up slightly at the rather strong perfume she had been wearing this afternoon.

"Ah how time flies, tomorrow is another delivery for a customer." She exclaimed, fixing the cloth over her eyes as she leaned back into the cushions.

"I will tell Buttercup to deliver it." I tell her, and she nods with her face held up high.

"It's at Petes Grove, Mrs. Adalen's place. She ordered three bottles of jam, the fat pig."

I shook my head at my aunt's words, luckily she didn't see due to her eyes being covered. "At least we earn the money,"

"At least we earn the money," She agrees.

I go back to pressing a little harder on her feet, but she didn't seem to mind. Blowing out a strand of hair from my face, I look out the bedroom window in thoughts of what Bubbles was doing right now.

 _What if she was massaging the Princes feet?_

The idea made me gag silently. Bubbles was rather disliked by the youngest Prince of Townsville, I didn't know why on Earth he didn't like her. No one could hate Bubbles, she was as innocent as lilies and as sweet as a fruit. Whatever the reason for the Prince holding a grudge against her was, I hope he would get rid of it too.

What I find annoying is that my little sister is avoiding the topic. This makes me worry even more.

"Did you hear that?" Aunt Sedusa's sharp voice cuts into my thoughts, and I look at her in confusion.

Sure enough, a knock was heard from downstairs. I get off the floor, rubbing my hands against my dirty apron. "I will be right back Aunt," I exclaim, hurrying down the set of stairs. I almost tripped on the third one, but luckily caught the railing on time.

Remember- avoid the third step.

On my way to the door, I wash my hands in the bucket of clean water and continue drying my hands as I reach the door.

"Good afternoon-" I say with a smile as I pull the door open, revealing a person I did not want to see.

I bit back the urge to scream and run away, only standing there in surprise as a big bouquet of flowers was shoved into my arms. "Greetings Miss Blossom!"

"Mr. Vanderwells?"

The man smiled a bright smile, raising the specks up his freckled covered nose and bouncing up and down a little in excitement. "That is me my dear. How are you this fine morning?"

"It's the afternoon sir," I correct, and he blinks in realization.

"Well in that case," He let out a laugh, "This afternoon?"

I offer a half smile, opening the door a bit more to let him in. "Fine thank you, I assume you are well too?"

"Even more after seeing a lovely flower named Blossom," He replied cheesily, as I placed the giant bouquet into a vase on the dinner table. I turned around to face him, wiping the water from the stems of the flowers on my apron. Dexter scanned my up and down, taking in my attire with a awkward smile.

Hopefully it was enough dirty to make him never want to come back.

"I apologize for my rather dirt covered attire Mr. Dexter Vanderwells, you see I wasn't expecting any guests." I say, walking over to the kitchen and looking through the cupboards for any food.

"Oh no, t'is alright. I actually am happy to see you like this," The man replied cheerfully, and I give him a questionable glance. "You looking like a great wife, doing chores and work."

I coughed in awkwardness, avoiding the weird gaze he gave me as he watched me work.

"I appreciate the compliment..."

"You are very welcome Miss."

"Blossom?!" A high pitched squak comes from the stairs, and I turn to see my Aunt coming down to have her green eyes wide at the sight of Mr. Dexter in our kitchen. "Mr. Dexter!"

Dexter offers a polite smile, pressing a kiss onto Sedusa's thin hand as a greeting. In response to this, my aunt giggles and her cheeks tinge pink.

I sigh, shaking my head. Those two should get married instead. Although having Mr. Vanderwells as an uncle is an even creepier thought of being married to him.

"Oh what a delight to have you here! My dear niece Blossom was very upset to have you gone, she missed you greatly."

I almost drop the boiling kettle of tea because of what I heard. Shooting a furrowed brow look at my aunt, she only replies with a mischevious smile as Dexter blushed red.

"Really?"

"Yes Yes, you seem to be the love of her life at the moment."

 _Love of my life?_ I'm pretty sure the love of my life is my journal and pen. Not this freckled face weird man who comes to my door every morning.

"That's very nice to hear Mrs. Utonium, I feel grateful to have Miss. Blossom feel the same way about me." The man rambled on, and I had to block out their conversation because I couldn't manage to stand there with a straight face and nod to everything they said.

Please make my sisters come home...

* * *

 ** _Brick:_**

 _The Clipsville Empire had fallen in 535. King Lumpkins had fled his kingdom and found Townsville._

I shut my eyes for a moment, repeating the line three more times.

 _There. Memorized._

Placing down the scroll, I let out a cool sigh and stretch my arms up in the air. Leaning back in my chair, I look around the room. My neck was slightly cramped, and I made sure to loosen it's stiffness.

After 3 hours of studying, I had already memorized 7 books and 10 scrolls. Not my best record I admit, but it was alright. I was feeling a little tired, rubbing my left eye as I looked over at my bed.

Something familiar caught my eye, and I reach out to grab the velvet cover. The book felt heavy in my hands, and I flipped to the first page. ' _To all the lost and curious'_

 _'First impressions are carved into the mind forever. Be very careful with them.'_

This book seemed more of an interest to me than all the other work I had been doing today, so I decided to have a break and begin to read it.

 _I soon couldn't pull myself out of the pages._

* * *

I woke up to the smell of paper.

Rubbing one of my eyes, I realized I had fallen asleep during reading. The clock at the corner of the room indicated that it was later than what I thought it would be- past midnight.

Huh, I must have seriously drowsed off.

"Your Highness?" A voice squeaks through the room, _almost_ startling me.

I turn to look at the maid behind me, and I recognize her as Miss. Bubbles.

Closing the book shut, I clean up the papers and work around me, before heading over to my wardrobe to get dressed into more comfortable attire for the night.

The moon shone bright tonight, I could hear an owl howling a tune outside in the distance. I make my way over to my bed, blinking at the dark bedsheets before letting out a sigh and letting myself get wrapped around in them. Miss Bubbles finished up her cleaning, before leaving the room.

Before she left however, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me,"

She turns around to look at me, her crystal eyes glimmering innocently in the darkness as she waited for what I needed to say. "Do you know what time Townsville's library opens tomorrow morning?" I ask her, and she thought about it for a moment.

"My sister goes there a lot, I think I remember her saying that the doors opened at 9:30 in the morning."

I nod, thanking her and she left.

There was something I had to ask that librarian tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Buttercup:_**

I let out a deep breathe before banging the hammer against the piece of wood multiple times, the sound of the nails crying as they were pushed into the wood filled the air as the town slowly woke up.

People walked past, some running over to the baker to get some bread for breakfast and some chasing the milk man for a can of milk. Others simply hurried onto work, all men of course. Only a few women who were tailors or the wives of bakers opened their doors.

I was currently hanging from the rooftop of Townsville's library, hammering in the fallen sign which had been annoying Mr. Cooper for the past few months. I hadn't come over to check it out ever since, he even made some far fetched story about a Prince coming in and telling him that the sign should be fixed.

The old man was loosing it, from the looks of it.

"Almost done there Buttercup?" he called out, coming out of the library to check what was going on.

I nod, wiping a trickle of sweat off my forehead and going back to banging loudly, maybe I'll even wake up the King.

"I still don't understand why you're freaking out about the sign Cooper," I tell him gruffly, "Not like your 'dashing' eldest Prince is going to drop by and judge you for it. You must have been hallucinating," I tell him, and the man stubbornly shakes his white head, tight on his belief.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, I know what I saw. One day you will see," He spoke, before heading back inside with a cup of tea in his hand.

I shake my head, focusing back onto the stupid sign.

* * *

 ** _Brick:_**

I held onto the large book as I made my way over to the tiny library, the heat of the morning on my flaming head as the ear ripping sound of hammering caught my hearing. I looked up irritatedly at the person who was on the roof, seeing they were being a ruckus for such a morning.

But at least the sign was being fixed.

"Excuse me," I call out, my voice strained. The fool didn't seem to hear, continuing on with their work.

I call out once again, this time louder which makes them stop. They peek their head from above the tiles and look down at me, and I realize that it wasn't a man whom I was speaking to. The girl blinked, furrowing her brows as she examined me carefully.

"My my- If Cooper is right then-"

"Is the library open?" I ask her, and she scoffs.

"Yes it is, from the sign which reads 'OPEN' on the glass door, I assume you can tell easily." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. I choose to ignore her response, surprised she didn't scream loudly and inform the town about my arrival.

Entering the shop, the little chimes on the doorway introduce me to the old man at the counter.

He glances up, before his eyes widen and he goes pale once again. At one moment I see him drop the book in his hand, and then he disappears under the counter with a big thud.

"Mr. Cooper?!" A female voice calls out in panic, and I turn my head to see a girl approach us from the book shelves, a handful of books in her arms. Her large pink eyes flickered around the room, and her plump mouth fell agape as she stopped to look at me.

"What..." She began, voice soft.

I clear my throat, motioning to her books which fell onto the floor.

"Is going on?" She finished off in a breath, fallen into some deep shock as I furrowed my brows at her.

* * *

 **What an ending, who do you think the girl is?**

 **Apologies for the long wait everyone. I have wrote this such a long time ago, but each time I'd hesitate to post it. Thank you all for the kind comments and support.**

 **I have posted a new book up about a little while ago, it's called 'Blood Sweat and Tears' and many of you have already kindly checked it out. I will be updating that soon as well, so please read the next chapter. :)**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please give a review!**


End file.
